Gohan To The Max
by Red Vision
Summary: This is an AU fanfic about Gohan's life after the Buu Saga. There is no GT, to me it never existed. New enemies come after Gohan defeats Buu, Some enemies return. This story is about adventure, action, love, and simply my own continuation of Gohan's life.
1. Buu

Author's Notes: Hi, I hope you like this, it's my first fanfic on this site. 

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 1

Buu

* * *

"Buu, your reign of chaos is over, and I shall seek my full strength to destroy you. With my bear hands I will put peace to this world, even if it costs my life."

"The kaio gods powered me up, my level can't be compared to your weak excuse for one."

Gohan kept mumbling those lines like a madman to buu who didn't care for his lecture. But It appeared to be true, the sayjin had the upper hand in putting some major damage on buu, without breaking a sweat. He proceeded to pound him in the head and chest numerous times, when the creature finally fell unconscious.

Getting up from the ground, Gohan became victorious. His expression was filled with accomplishment, thanks to his hard work, and the kao gods.

He looked at the other z members, who then ran hysterically at him in sheer joy. Videl's eyes lighted up as she hugged Gohan.

"Gohan, I thought you were for sure dead fighting Buu without any of our help. I do understand you were good to fight, but help is always required, you look so battered."

Videl unwrapped her hands of Gohan so he could breath, she screamed for joy.

"Videl, come on, not in front of the others", he blushed. "You know Vegeta hates all that touchy feely stuff."

Unfortunately Vegeta came over to Gohan and patted him on the back. He looked happy and proud of another Sayjin more now, than himself.

"That was great fighting Gohan, never thought you would surpass my strength. At once I believed I was strongest, but there are others too. My god, you've surpassed your ssj2 power."

Gohan fell to the ground from all this commotion, and the battle.

"Come on guys, why are all of you just standing there, come here now, lets bring him to the lookout"

The z team helped him up and brought him back to Kami's lookout. At Kami's lookout Dende was waiting in the hyperbolic time chamber for Piccollo. He wanted to train with piccolo, because he heard that piccolo was a good trainer. Dende waited, but the Namek didn't show. Dende waited and waited some more.  
Not to later he heard a noise from outside, it was the z gang.

"Hurry! Videl said, you have to heal Gohan. He has beaten Buu, but his state right now is critical."

"I'm sorry Videl, my powers are not that advanced to heal at my current level. I shall try.

Gohan had been healed but only a quarter of the full energy.

He lay in bed, in his house, Chi Chi...

"Gohan I know you are an adult, but I will not allow you to fight any more for sometime at this state. You understand you have to fully heal yourself."

"No!...But mom, I'm almost 21.

"No, buts mister!...", Chi Chi screamed...

Author's notes: So that was chapter 1, more coming, review, give me good criticism. :)


	2. Feeling Better?

Author's Note- Second chapter up, enjoy. :)

Gohan The Max

Chapter 2

Feeling Better?

* * *

"Hey big guy, how do you feel", Chi Chi asked very calmly, as if not to frighten her sleeping son.

Gohan was with eyes closed, but Chi Chi woke him up.

"Hey big guy, I'm talking to you, you've slept enough, don't be so lazy. Just because you're healing does not mean you're going to lay there for the rest of your time healing, no no mister, that's not how I play. By my rules you will do things even in this condition."

Gohan's eyes flashed open at his mom's rambling. He got up yawned very widely without closing his mouth and coughed.

"Uhuhuh..., Mom come on, I just defeated Buu, and you wake me up so early to mummble about my chores and all that rubbish. I'm not 10 years old any more, treat me like an adult."

Gohan pleaded with Chi Chi.

"Listen Gohan, in order for you to heal properly you have to do things to keep your self active. By the way, you missed school while fighting that Buu person. You know school is more important than saving the world.", Chi Chi kept on talking...

Gohan got up and ignored Chi Chi, he then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Goku was sitting already at the table eating like a pig, like he always did. Gohan followed after his father, so he ate his bacon and cheese sandwich like a pig himself, licking his fingers after he finished. He looked at Goku and asked him a question about fighting, while Chi Chi was still upstairs.

"Dad, can you and me train in secrecy a little bit without Chi Chi knowing. I will not fight in battles, just train with you a bit. The thing is, you know after a Sayjin heals he gets stronger, so if I heal fully and trained while recuperating, I can increase my kaio power. If I can increase my kaio power even more, I can have the power of two ssj3's instead of one. I know it's a lot to ask for but can you please think about it."

As Goku finished eating, gobbling and gobbling plate after plate of food, he said yes to Gohan.

"Oh thanks dad, you're the best..."

After the meal at home Gohan decided to go outside of the house, there was no school today, it was Sunday. The sky lit up like a Christmas tree outside, bright blue clouds and sun lit rays, rays upon rays seen from where he was looking. As he breathed the air, he decided to go back inside the house and upstairs to Chi Chi. He ran quickly up the two flights of stairs, almost tripping from being so out of energy. Chi Chi was in the laundry room, taking out the clothes she had washed, and putting them to dry.

He walked in and Chi Chi jumped out of fright.

"Did I scare you mom."

"Yes, Gohan you must not walk on people like that, you can give a heart attack to someone without knocking."

"Sorry"

"So what's on your mind Gohan", she asked curiously

"Well, I was going to ask you if I could get out of the house a little bit, you know, just a little. I don't want to do chores all night long you know", Gohan said waiting for a good reply.

"Yes, but only for a bit. But wait, do it tomorrow, today you lay in bed. The first day of healing should be in bed."

"OK, then tomorrow, I'll go out. Oh!...yea... When can I go back to school..."

"When you feel better", Chi Chi said

"OK..."

Gohan laid in bed, and then went to sleep a little later in the day. Tomorrow he would go outside...

Author's Note- Chi Chi can be a nag, oh well what are mothers for. :)"


	3. Training Is Hard, Especially With Goku

Gohan To The Max 

Chapter 3

Training is Hard, Especially With Goku

Author's Note: chapter 3 is up...Training, or not, find out.

* * *

Gohan woke from a terrible nightmare. The dream was about Buu, and Buu was eating every living human being that he could lay eyes on. It was a terrible side for Gohan, he was sweaty and startled. He got up from bed, walked two steps and fell to the floor. His mouth was open and drooling, like a little kid's mouth. Gohan snored like an elephant. Chi Chi managed like she always did, to come in and get things straight.

"Gohan what the heck are you doing, you're drooling all over my new carpet. I just got it a couple of days ago at the store, now it's all wet. Tell me young man, how much can you drool, it's like a pool in here."

"Mom! Leave me alone, I'm tired. Don't want to do no chores, told you I'm sick...that Buu character still scares me in my dreams, even after I beat the living daylights out of him.

Gohan then got up very quickly because he remembered...today is training day for him and Goku.

"Mom I'll do all the chores you want and I'll get healing from Kami or some Namek healer as soon as I go outside. I miss the outside. These past 3 days I've been cooped in here like a chicken."

"OK Gohan I'll give you an hour to relax outside, just don't go to far...and no funny business mister...I know you're not going to go fighting with your brother Goten and Trunks, because they won't be back till night time from their trip."

"Don't worry mom I'm not going to go fighting with Goten and trunks"  
"OK, I believe you", Chi Chi said

Gohan got dressed and went downstairs to meet his father, but he couldn't see him in sight. He went outside of the house to look for him there, and noticed some idiot running around trying to catch something. Then he realized it was his father.

"Dad, what the heck are you doing", Gohan asked curiously with one brow up.

"Oh Gohan, you're ready to go. It's this grasshopper Gregory, you know the one at king kai's, he's our pet now. King kai gave it to us to use it to warm up before training. It appears to be that Gregory is very fast now, a new breed."

"Whatever dad, lets go before Chi Chi comes out here and sees us", Gohan said very fast

"All right, lets go then."

"Oh yea dad I have to tell you something. I'm kind of still low on energy, I'm not healed all the way yet, can you lend me some, cause you have plenty. Those Nameks take forever. If I was not in control of Chi Chi, you know she doesn't allow you to transfer your life energy to me and stuff, so if I was not in control of her, you could give me some. The training would help too. Because she's not here now we can cheat life a little, what do you say."

"OK, but do not do anything to reveal you feel better than the time you should feel better. Pretend you still feel sick."

Goku took Gohan's palms and transferred a lot of life energy to Gohan, the right amount to fully heal him. Goku fell to the ground unconscious.

"Dad..!", Gohan screamed

"I'm fine, I just gave you half of my life energy, maybe we shouldn't have done it, I feel woozy. I don't think we can train tonight, unless I get some senzu beans. I don't think Korran could just give them out for free. I'll explain the situation and he'll give me one."

"OK, that's cool, that might definitely work."

Gohan flew Goku to Korran's tower. The place was quiet desolate but there was korran like always with the staff in hand. Korran came over very curious to both Sayjins.

"What are you doing here", Korran said suspicious

"He needs a senzu bean now."

Korran waved his head

"What do you mean no!", Gohan growled at Korran"

"But this is his life."

"Look Gohan, I'll give you one, but only one. You know these are very expensive when not for specific reasons. Why is he like that"

"He lent me his energy, I lost a lot from my previous fight. Don't you know who Buu is", Gohan asked

"Yes, I'm not an idiot..."

"I killed him", Gohan said

"I don't go out much, I don't think I saw Buu only heard legends about him from the kais."

"I fought him a couple of days ago, are you living under a rock Korran. Just give me the bean", Gohan said

Korran gave the bean to Goku. Immediately Goku was back with full power.

"Thank You Korran, we will be leaving now", Gohan said

"OK son we'll train tomorrow, lets get back home, it's late. Remember act tired.

Goku and Gohan came in the main room of the house, Chi Chi was asleep, both went to bed as well.

Chi Chi left a note before she fell asleep.

"When you come home Gohan, go straight to bed, I hope you were just outside for relaxation and no funny business. Tell Goku to be more at home, he's always training. "

"Love Mom..."

Author's Note- Training next chapter.. :)


	4. Lets Go Train At Roshi's

Author's Note: Chapter 4 up, roshi's house

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 4

Lets Go To Train At Roshi's.

* * *

Gohan got up from bed quickly, when Chi Chi came in with Breakfast.

"Breakfast upstairs in my bedroom, mom Come on", Gohan panted

"Now now Gohan I can see you're getting better and healing faster than I expected, so to celebrate your on going recuperation I decided to bring you some breakfast right to you."

"Oh great mom, you can tell I'm getting better", (Gohan knew he blew it, but just then...)

"Well of course", Chi Chi said

"A boy like you Gohan, so strong and half Sayjin, you would expect them to heal a little faster than your average person. And that thing about not fighting for a year was maybe to much, I set my clock to a month. In a month you can go back to your fighting."

"Wow Mom, you're the best...but I don't know if I'll have to fight again, I mean there is peace, now that Buu is gone."

"It is your choice Gohan, I don't pick your fights, if you want to save the world again, I will let you, but only if I know you have support from Goku and the others."

"I will mom", Gohan said

"I'm going to go out with dad, to master Roshi's house", Gohan said.

"I haven't been there since the time after I beat Buu"  
"OK, honey, bye", Chi Chi waved to Gohan.

Gohan went outside to smell the fresh morning air and Goku was all dressed for training waiting for him.

"Dad, change of plans. I want us both to go to master Roshi's, we'll train there. I want us and the others to train and gain new levels of power. I think like I said before, my kao form can be stronger even than when I fought Buu. You can increase your ssj3 powers. I wonder if there is something after ssj3. I guess you would call it ssj4. I want us to train and get stronger, because we have time now. The world is at peace and I want to be as strong as two super Buu's. So I want us to train at master Roshi's and then in the hyperbolic time chamber."

"Gohan don't you have to go back to school", Goku asked

"Yes, but I will have time for all", Gohan said confidently

"OK, I'll race you son", Goku said and then instant transmissioned there.

"You know I didn't learn how to instant transmission", he yelled at Goku

Gohan flew to master Roshi's.

As Gohan landed, he saw Goku already greeting everyone, so he came over to greet them too.

Krillin was with a full head of hair, Yamcha was still in his prime. Master Roshi didn't look a day older, and master Roshi's girlfriend jenny was there as well.

"Hey big guy, haven't seen you since Buu was destroyed. Heard you pounded him like there was no tomorrow. Chi Chi wouldn't let us come to your house, said you were sick".

"Yea, but now I'm good again Krillin, you have hair...!", Gohan just noticed

"Well of course I'm a ladies man, need my hair", Krillin laughed

"Yamcha, you look well, still the wolf fang master", Gohan laughed

"Look lets get down to business guys. Me and Goku came to train with all of you, are you game", Gohan asked nervously

"OK, but now, you know my hair will run away from me if I train unprepared. Let me get ready first", Krillin said

"And since when did you like to train and fight like Goku, Gohan?", Yamcha asked curiously

"It doesn't matter since when, I beat Buu, I want to train more, to be even better", Gohan yelled

"This does not seem like you Gohan, are you OK?", asked master Roshi

"Yea he's fine, just a little out of character because he beat Buu, His Chao Form gives him an attitude at times", Goku said laughing

"Well Whatever", said Yamcha

"We'll Train tomorrow. Now lets all go eat inside since we all met again and we're here", Goku said

"OK", said master roshi. "But no fooling around with my girlfriend, no flirting of any kind."

The z gang went inside the house.

"It feels cozy in here master Roshi, you've been keeping the place clean for some time now", Gohan said

"Yes, my girl needs to live in paradise, this is all I can offer", Roshi frowned and started crying

"Oh don't cry like a moron", yelled his girlfriend

"Sorry, Sorry, I'm Getting old", said Roshi

"Where's the food, Goku asked

"In the fridge, we haven't prepared any meals, didn't know you were coming", Yamcha said

Goku ran to the fridge and grabbed what he could. Then he microwaved the chicken, and ate it like a pig.

"Come on Goku, you eat like it's your last meal. Come to think of it, you never gain any pounds. Hmmm...Must be your Sayjin blood...", Roshi laughed and jumped around.

Everyone else ate as well, whatever was left.

"OK, I think I over ate", Goku's stomach growled in agony

"Well you shouldn't it so much, numbskull", said Roshi

They kept on fighting till all of them decided to go to bed.

"Good night", Goku said

"Good night", Gohan said

"Good night, and stop saying good night and go to bed", Roshi said

"Tomorrow we train, and Goku, you better train, and Gohan you as well. If you wanted this so much, you better train like never before", Roshi told them.

"I will master Roshi", Goku and Gohan said at the same time...

They all slept.

Author's Note- That Goku likes to eat, lol. :)


	5. Training 101

Author's Note: Chapter 5 up, will they ever start training for the future of mankind. 

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 5

Training 101

* * *

"Get up! Get up everyone! get up"...Master Roshi had yelled till his throat caught on fire.

Gohan got up faster than a speeding bullet.

"Geez master Roshi, lower your voice, it's not like I'm 5", Gohan said to Roshi nerved.

Every one else just got up and followed what the master said, like in a zombie movie.

Master Roshi came over to Gohan and told him to shut it.

"Who do you think you're talking too, I'm an adult now. Besides Master Roshi, I'm not like Goku, I actually have some of my own guidance and I don't need to be tutored by you in this manner", Gohan said with one eye brow up.

Everyone froze and Master Roshi exploded.

"How dare you Gohan, I taught your father everything he knows, give me some respect."

"Look I'm different now, I'm a mystic sayjin, I need to be respected as well", Gohan said..."Why are we arguing about this, lets go train Master Roshi. I want to get stronger", Gohan said proudly with the other eye brow raised now.

"Well your attitude is harsh, I won't train you if you behave in this way", Roshi said "Lets train already, any of you want to train like I do".

Gohan was starting to get inpatient

Everyone just ignored Gohan, all of them were to tired to say anything. Then Krillin intervened

"Why should we train, it's peaceful."

"Why, because this is our life. You see before I didn't have much passion for fighting, but this new power has gotten me in a whole new way. I beat Buu. I want to train, to be stronger. I want to be like you father", Gohan said

"Wow, you're turning into Goku and Vegeta at the same time", Krillin said

"Me", Vegeta said, it felt like Vegeta was not there, he was still sleeping.

"Look guys, I think, no...I have a hunch, that it's not over, I can sense a power. It seems very dim and faint, but with my new power I can sense distant life from light years away, and this seems to be more powerful than you and me dad."

Goku interrupted Gohan.

"Gohan are you for real, you can sense it from light years away. How powerful is it", Goku asked curious

"Wait a second", Vegeta said..."You're telling me a force more powerful than you let alone Goku or me...at this time".

"Yes, the force is more powerful than me", Gohan told him

Vegeta looked dumbfounded then got up and came up to Gohan "You're bluffing kid. Buu was the most powerful being in the universe. Now you're saying there's some one more powerful than you and Buu combined. A bunch of bull if you ask me", Vegeta said

Vegeta then pondered.

"Why would they come now, why not when Buu was alive", Vegeta said getting curious

Everyone looked at Gohan for a few seconds and then sat down back onto their beds.

"You see, that is why we have to train, guys. They are coming soon to earth, each second my senses of the power get stronger. That means they are getting close. I think Buu was just a pawn, this is power like no other, and I do not understand how you could become so savagely powerful".

"So what do we do now", Krillin asked

"Yea, what now", Yamcha said

I can help you know, I may not be strong like you guys, but in some shape and form I want to help", Yamcha proudly volunteered.

"Look all of us have to work together. We start training as soon as we can. And we train like there is no tomorrow. I believe first at master Roshi's, then in the hyperbolic chamber, then at king kai's. We have to put effort to reach new levels of power, ever each one of us. I know there are levels beyond the mystic form, beyond the ssj3 form, and beyond human type powers. If we work together, this force will not stand a chance. Now do not tell about this to no one, this is between us. Chi Chi must not know or any others except Kami, Mr. PoPo, king Kai, or Dende.  
The Z gang agreed, but piccolo was still quiet, not talking at all.

"I sense it too Gohan, it's harder for me to pick up the signal, but I sense it. I do not know who it is", Piccolo said with a tired but serious face.

The Z Gang would begin training soon.

Author's Note: How was that, yep it's trouble for the z gang again.


	6. We Power up and training 101 Begins

Author's Note- Here we go, chapter 6...:) 

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 6

Ok..We Power Up And Training 101 Finally Begins.

* * *

The day led by as the sun hid in the clouds. It was very quiet at first but soon vast energy would be dispersed to the Master Roshi waters. Training would begin in a new era of motivation. The z gang will push themselves like never before. 

"OK, this is how it's going to be Gohan", Master Roshi said..."I have talked to Goku individually and he said you cannot transform in your kao power up. It is said that if you do transform into a ssj while you're mystic, it would be to much power and the fabrics of the universe would be torn apart. I do believe there is a way to control that power. You would need a great amount of physical attribute to control and sustain that power, let alone let it run through your veins. I will have to speak to the Kai's about this matter, since this can be very dangerous, and I don't know if we would be playing the right set of cards, to do this without extra attention."

"I know this master Roshi, but I can control it", Gohan said

"No you can't, not this type of power. You are dealing with a Pandora box, once you open it, all hell breaks loose", Master Roshi said..."That is why I'm not letting you train to much, then your power can be controlled."

"Son", Goku Said..."Trust me, Roshi is right, I can hardly control my ssj3 power as well as I could, so if you attain even more power it can be catastrophic. You can hurt yourself that way. The power would be so much, you could just erupt physically and die."

"I understand... wait..." Gohan said..."Father go contact the Kai's"

Goku then transmissioned to the kais and came back.

Goku returned with a frown on his face, he had some rough news.

"Gohan, listen, the Kai's have informed me to tell you that you can't exceed your power by turning ssj in kao status, it will definitely kill you. You can still get stronger but in your kaio form."

Master Roshi Lined everyone up and proceeded with directions in his training session.

"OK, Gohan you know the rule no ssj transformation. All of you will be in sparring fights, Goku and Gohan will spar with each other. Yamcha and krillin same, and Vegeta and Goku will spar also at the end. Now we need good clean hits, no hitting below the belt."

"You think maybe we can train at a safer place", Krillin asked

"This is fine, I'm not telling you to use energy attacks to the maximum, just fair enough, but don't kill the planet. Geez!"

The Z gang got out of the Roshi house and proceeded to the beach area right where they could see the great big blue ocean. Everyone was very excited to train finally to prepare for the force that was coming to earth.

Gohan and Goku were going to fight the first. Gohan stretched his arms and legs scratched his chest and yawned like a lion, then he came over to goku.

"OK Father, show me what you got. Turn ssj3, I want your full power", Gohan said eagerly.

"If you ask for it you'll get it", Goku said

All of a sudden everyone froze as Goku started transforming into ssj3. His muscled bulked up, the hair grew to his waist, like every ssj3, and he was ready to go.

Gohan started laughing.

"Dad you have to transform that long. I'm stronger than that in my kao form right now, and I don't have to even do much, my base form is that good now.

Gohan raised his power level and got ready, so did Goku as well.

The clouds flickered in the sky, dark blue with lightning. Thunder could be heard like in a surround sound theater. Gohan teleports behind Goku, hitting him in the face with an elbow. Goku came crashing to the ground. Goku got up and powered up. Goku then threw a huge energy ball at his son, but Gohan evaded it. Goku caught Gohan by the arm and through him in the ocean, then shot melee shots at him. For a few minutes there was no Gohan in sight, then he just flew at Goku, Goku couldn't sense him, and so he smashed Goku's face in a mountain not to far from Roshi's house.

"Stop! Gohan, that is enough...It's to much, your father is getting old", Goku pulled out the towel

"Ha, you can't beat me"

The rest of the Z gang clapped for Gohan, as Goku frowned.

Master Roshi clapped for Gohan too.

"You do well Gohan, great job. I don't think I need to train you at all. You're much more advanced than I thought you were. I believe the hyperbolic time chamber is the best for your level.

The Z Gang went back inside Roshi's house and went to eat. Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, all would train at a later time, they were hungry now from the long fight.

Author's Note: Gohan beats up his dad..


	7. The Force That Ruled All

Author's Note: Chapter 7 up

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 7

The Force That Ruled All

* * *

"How are the coordinates to earth going", Frieza said

"They are set straight to earth", Nappa replied

Nappa then started babbling...

"Frieza I will make Vegeta suffer now that I have these new abilities", Nappa grinned while picturing Vegeta by his grasp

"Do not get your hopes up, you're still a weakling. They have higher powers than that right now", Frieza told him

Nappa Laughed and babbled again..."It was a hell of a hard time escaping HIFL, our training proved all those guards wrong...they couldn't keep us down there forever".

"How long do you think we are going to keep Dodoria on the ship, maybe we could just kill him, it feels like he's just a bother. Vegeta will probably kill him or someone else on earth, why did you let him come with us from HIFL", Nappa asked

"Well, look he can help us, then I'll dispose of him later myself".

"Now lets get down to plans Nappa. We can't just go to earth and start causing havoc or fight them head on. It is crucial that me and you do a surprise attack, since they are at peace right now. I heard when we were in HIFL, that some creature named Buu had terrorized the planet for a couple of years, but Gohan defeated him. If we could bring Buu back from the dead, we can be much more victorious against Goku and his son. But I think it's not a good idea to go back, so we will have to postpone that for later. I'm calculating that we will arrive in a year on earth, and assume that we can definitely have the upper hand. My powers are far beyond ssj3, and I am also equal to his son Gohan. Goku will finally die by my hands!. Every living sayjin against me will feel my wrath, I'm never ever going back to Hell again!..."

"Frieza, I never knew you were going to be this clever for so many years after you were defeated by Goku", Nappa said

"Thank you", Frieza smiled.

The ship was moving fast through the open space going to earth. They were travelling now far from HIFL. After Frieza and Nappa had left HIFL, they were transported to space in a ship that was given to them by a friend who had escaped too, by the name of pilaf. The ship had rose from Hell and flew to a portal through space.

In the back of the ship, away from the main room, pilaf was sleeping, he looked like he was a blue Yoda, from the old age. Pilaf raised his left arm, yawned and turned to one side and continued to sleep. Then Nappa came out of the main room to where pilaf was sleeping.

"Wake up", Nappa said...pilaf awoke...

"What, what do you want, can't you see I'm getting my beauty sleep", Pilaf said

"I have news to inform you about."

"Spit it out, better be important, you know we're not on earth any day soon" Pilaf told him still mad "Well, Frieza asked that you tell him about the dragon balls. If they still exist"

"They do exist but I do not know where they are now, I can't sense their power, we are to far away. Why do you need them...they will never grant you immortality, it's to much to handle, the dragon won't do it".

"Oh yes he will, Frieza will threaten him."

"Nappa you must be a moron to think that anyone no matter how powerful can actually defeat a shenlong. They are too strong".

"Maybe you're right...hmmm".

"Leave me alone now, I'm still tired", Pilaf then fell asleep again

Dodoria was sleeping too and Nappa quietly came over and looked at him. Nappa for the first time felt pity for the guy, that Frieza would dispose of. He teleported back to the main room and told him what pilaf said. They both sat there waiting, till they would one day come to earth. Both were more powerful than ever before...secretly coming to surprise the z gang.

Author's Note: More to come...Frieza is preparing to take over earth in the next chapter, to get the best out of the year, to be ready for judgment day.


	8. Gohan Goes Back To School

Author's Note: Gohan finally is told by Chi Chi to attend school again after training at Master Roshi's 

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 8

Gohan Goes Back To School

* * *

Chi Chi and Videl were in the kitchen cooking chicken soup. With the freshest vegetables, including, celery, onions, carrots and seasoning cooked together with fresh prime cut chicken drumsticks. The aroma of the soup was filling up the room, covering the area in a savory fresh smell that echoed through the other rooms in the house.

"Videl when are Gohan and Goku coming back from master Roshi's, it's been two days. I hope he's not over training himself, you know that Gohan, he never just relaxes but has to do everything right away. I did tell him to not over do it himself, but I also said he can go ahead and at least have some decent fun. I just hope he doesn't hurt himself"

"Gohan is fine Chi Chi...and you know if I know he's OK, then he is", Videl said

"Well that is quiet comforting Videl, but I still worry. He's my first son and I want him to be safe all the time. He needs to study more too, if you think he is taking anymore breaks because of his condition, you have to be crazy. Gohan is good enough to go back to school, anyway he has very little time left in high school. Then it's of to college. I'm so proud of him. My Gohan is turning out to be a miracle, he's the strongest fighter ever and he's very wise as well. I just love him so much"

"Chi Chi I think he's older enough for you to not worry about him so much", Videl told Chi Chi

"I know, I know, but what's a mother to do", Chi Chi said..."I have more things to do about Goten as well, someday he's going to be just like Gohan, strong and wise. You know Goku really loves them both, he just never shows it, that's how sayjins are, they never show their emotions. Vegeta is always serious unlike Goku but he's good friends with Goku more and more every day."

Videl came closer to Chi Chi and patted her on the back.

"Look, you've got great kids, Gohan is good and Goten is too. I am glad he's my boyfriend, Gohan was the one who taught me to fly, that's how we met", Videl told Chi Chi

"I'm Glad you're happy Videl".

"Chi Chi lets finish making the chicken soup, it looks good already", Videl said inpatient

"We Do Have to finish, and set the table for everyone, so they can eat right away", Chi Chi told her

The house was quiet and peaceful just like earth was now everywhere, no worries about pink monsters taking over the world had barred on any of the family members as of yet.

Chi Chi finished cooking and went outside of the house and sat on a chair beside the open door.

"Oh Gohan, how I wish you succeed in life...", Chi Chi thought it in her mind

Then a noise came not to far from where she was. It was a sort of humming noise that echoed through the forest landscape. Chi Chi looked up and saw a truck coming over closer to her, she then saw Master Roshi driving it, with the rest of the z gang.

Chi Chi got up and came over to see them better.

The truck pulled up and Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, krillin, Yamcha all got out with Master Roshi and his girlfriend

"Hey Gohan", Chi Chi yelled

"Mom hi, you missed me already, it's been only 2 days", Gohan said

"You haven't been training to much were you", Chi Chi asked nervous

"No, I've been keeping it cool, dad can't beat me anyway", Gohan said

"Oh yea he's one big brute, he beat Goku easily", Master Roshi laughed

"Kakarot, you were beaten by your son, I still can't believe it. I think I can beat you both up with one hand behind my back, I am the prince of all sayjins", Vegeta said proudly

"We all know that, you don't have to repeat it every ten seconds", Gohan said annoyed

"How dare you speak to me like that!", Vegeta yelled

"Now guys lets not get all freaky here, Buu is gone", Goku came over to break up the fight

"I should have beaten Buu Not your pesky son, I'm still prince of all sayjins".

Gohan came over to vegeta and told him

"You don't look like prince more like a princess", Gohan said

"You...!", Vegeta said

Goku divided them both

"Lets enjoy the day and not fight about foolish things!...All of you!  
Chi Chi's eyes were burning red. No body wanted to look in them, so everyone shut up.

"Now thank you that's better, aren't we all happy now", Chi Chi said awkwardly..."To get to bigger things, first, Gohan you're going back to school."

"I know mom, I was planning too when I felt better".

"OK, but you do feel better now, so you go tomorrow. Today lets go inside. I cooked good chicken soup with Videl, we'll eat".

"Oooo, I'm hungry myself", Goku's stomach growled

Author's Note: That's Chapter 8, Gohan finaly goes to attend school again in the next chapter. :)


	9. Gohan Enters Class

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 9

Gohan Enters Class

Author's Note- Chapter 9 up, Gohan and school equals trouble sometimes.

* * *

"OK Mom bye, see you at 3:00 PM, don't forget to tell dad I'm in school for the first day", Gohan yelled running to school.

"Hunny OK, I won't forget , but...tell everyone you felt sick and stayed home. We don't want anyone knowing you beat Buu", Chi Chi laughed

Gohan ran from his home and then slowed down a bit, knowing he felt the strange energy coming once again. This time it was even more powerful than ever before. Gohan froze in thought, then started walking again. "What is this power. I never felt so much evil in all my life", Gohan said to himself

Back on the run, it took him about 5 minutes to get to his school without using any of his powers.

It was about 7:30 AM when Gohan got to his first class. English class. He went to his locker which was located on the first floor. Everything else was on higher floors. This school was called orange star college.

After closing his locker he turned around, gathered up every supply and headed straight for English. English was on the fourth floor, there are exactly 6 floors in the school. Each floor has certain classes different from other floors.

Gohan hurried to the elevator not to far off from his locker and went in when the door finally opened. He stood in the elevator waiting for the 4th floor to arrive. He noticed a boy around his age in the elevator with him, Gohan thought he looked exactly like teen Goku.

"Hey guy, I'm Gohan. I'm attending this school for the first semester. I haven't seen you around, are you new", Gohan asked

"Nah, I aint, what's it to you", He said

"Well, first your name", Gohan asked politely

"Andrew", He said

"This will sound strange Andrew, but you look exactly like my father, when he was in his teens", Gohan said awkwardly

"You been smoking something Gohan, I look like your teen father. Hmnm...That's pretty weird", Andrew said

"No but it's true", Gohan repeated..."It is, you're like duplicates."

"OK, I'm going to class dude, see you around", Andrew said

Gohan was still in the elevator as it had gone more up. The elevator opened on the 4th floor and Gohan got out hurrying to his English class.

"The bell probably rang already, I'm going to be late", Gohan said

He opened the door to meet familiar faces in the class. The blonde guy was there, the one from his first days in high school, then no one else he knew. Videl was not here, she didn't apply to college. Gohan knew this, but it was for the best. Videl had to do other things, she was pregnant.

Gohan sat down in his assigned seat, which looked quiet dusty.

"Sir...I'm sorry that I'm late, first day blues you know", Gohan shrugged

"Who are you", the teacher put on his glasses to get a closer look..."Gohan how are you" he said..."Haven't seen you in over three weeks. Where have you been young man...Chi Chi told me you were sick, but three weeks. What did you have", the teacher said

"Oh nuthin much, just a cold. It lasted that long, it's true", Gohan was lying as a beaver

"Whatever, sit down, don't let this happened again. You missed a lot and time for you to catch up. See me after class, I will give you all the work for English class", the teacher said

"OK", Gohan frowned

A girl came over to Gohan

"Hey kiddo, you were that sick, here come here...", the girl said

"Uhhhhhh...stay away evil dower", Gohan said

"What's wrong with you dude", the guy asked Gohan

"Well, she's smooching me all over, not a nice thing".

"It's the same with all you boys, you just don't know we mean something as much as you mean something", The Girl cried

"Now look what you've done Gohan, and your first day in school after your absence. How dare you speak to her like that. You want to get punched in the face", The guy said

"Try me".

The guy threw a punch at Gohan.

"That tickles. Stop it", Gohan laughed

"What did you say", The guy screamed

"What's going on here. Stop this this instant", the security guard said.

"He's a freak, I punched him straight in the face and he didn't even move, and my hand hurts like hell!. He's not human.", The guy screamed

"Both of you detention, now!..."

After detention Gohan told the security guard what happened, Gohan was put of the hook. The guard said for this not to happened again.

Gohan headed home, running through the streets and then he got back. He opened the door.

Author's Note: Well that's that, give me a reply, thanks. :)


	10. The Boy That Looks Like Goku

Author's Note: Andrew is here. Hope you like this chapter. :)

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 10

The Boy That Looks Like Goku

* * *

Gohan entered his home. It was very quiet, not a pin drop could be heard. He went upstairs to his room, while in the process checking the other rooms to see if everyone was sleeping. Chi Chi was asleep but he couldn't find Goku sleeping next to Chi Chi. He stopped and tip toed closer to Chi Chi and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Then he proceeded out of his parent's room and went straight back downstairs pondering where Goku was. Gohan couldn't scream for him, since all were asleep. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Gohan sat there for five minutes just remembering the fight at school and how he got in trouble. Then he remembered the kid Andrew, that he had met in the elevator. Gohan thought he was like a twin of teen Goku, but how is that possible he realized. He can't be related to Goku, Gohan thought. He was his son and so was Goten, he didn't have another son, did he.

While he was sitting there someone had entered the living room. It was Goku.

"Dad what were you doing this late at night, aren't you supposed to sleep now, it's 4:00 in the morning", Gohan said puzzled

"I can't sleep, and the power is haunting me", Goku said

"Are you talking about the one we both felt, I don't feel it now"

"No", Goku said..."It's already on earth, some weird type of ki energy, I never felt ki energy this strange. It seems the person hides it well, but my senses feel it".

"But I don't sense anything", Gohan repeated

"You can't because you've not reached those sensory abilities, even in your kaio form", Goku told Gohan..."But this person seems to be close, like he's right by us"

"There was a boy in school that looked exactly like you in your teenage years", Gohan told him

"He looks like me...That's weird" Goku said

Gohan stared at Goku for a couple of minutes, both of them looked confused.

"Wait, that kid, maybe he's a Sayjin", Gohan said

"Look, there are only 5 Sayjins left, no more are possible".

"Maybe he's not a regular Sayjin, or something like that", Gohan thought.

"We are sensing two powers, the one coming to earth and the one on earth. Can they be connected, who could this be...",Gohan still pondered

"Look son lets go to sleep, I'm tired maybe I can actually doze of at least for a little bit, we will worry about this tomorrow", Goku was tired, very tired

They were conversing, when Andrew came in through the front door.

"Gohan it is nice to meet you again, and your father. You both look tough and ready to fight, so you will fight me. If you don't fight, I will kill all your family members", Andrew told them

"You are the power we felt. Who are you and what do you want", Goku said serious in his grin.

"I was sent by fireza to destroy you. I am android 22. I have every single Sayjin gene in me, and also human genes as well. I was developed by frieza as the ultimate android, more stronger than that cell android", Andrew said

"Frieza, but he's dead, for a long time", Gohan said

"He escaped HIFL, and funded research to create me, I came to earth a month ago to study humans and their behaviors. Then Frieza said to kill all of you sayjins as well.

"Look you can't fight against me and my dad, our powers are way to much for you", Gohan said

"Android 22, no one can beat my son".

"Sure I can, let me demonstrate", the android said

"Not! here, lets go outside. I don't want no one to get hurt while we fight", Gohan said

"I don't care about your human friends", Andrew said

Gohan raised his power level to the most he could. Particle of rocks rose like volcanoes from the ground. Electric fields covered Gohan's body. He charged at android 22. Andrew just evaded the attack and came back with a punishing kick to the stomach, sending Gohan flying through a building. Gohan got up, slightly bruised. He gathered his energy for a super masenko and it hit the android. Andrew got up from the ground not bruised even a bit.

"You can't beat me, I am a super android like nothing you've seen before", Andrew said

"Dad he's to strong", Gohan told Goku

Gohan powered up even more and threw another super masenko consecutively at the android, but Andrew didn't even move as it hit him.

"Maybe I should power up to ssj3", Goku said

"If my Kao form at full power can't even flinch him, then your ssj3 will be a tickle to him", Gohan said

"Look we have to do something or he'll destroy earth", Gohan said

"Lets stall him"

"Look Andrew, you don't have to do this. Why can't you forget Frieza and become good, we can use you against him", Goku said

"No!". I have to destroy all of you, it is lord frieza's wish", Andrew screamed

Goku and Gohan teleported from the area to kami's lookout to inform them about Andrew, and find out how to stop him.

Author's Note: Reply please. Andrew is the new super Android.


	11. Hyperbolic Training

Author's Note: Chapter 11 Up :)

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 11

Hyperbolic Training

* * *

On Kami's lookout Gohan and Goku appeared before Dende. They hurried to him in panic.

"Dende, my kao form is no good against this new android that appeared 2 hours ago. He's incredible, there is no way we can stop him right now. What can we do", Gohan asked

"You know this is Frieze's doing right. I sensed his power before but I just can't sense this android you're talking about", Dende said

"We fought him a little before, but there was no effect on him at all, it's like he's immortal. None of Gohan's attacks worked", Goku said

Dende pondered for a bit and then realized the solution.

"You have to train in the chamber, like you did in the cell era. This is the only way to stop him, nothing else can be done. You have to ask Vegeta and trunks to fight as well", Dende said

"Vegeta and Trunks...OK I will notify them as soon as possible Dende. Thank you for your help", Gohan said

"I do not get one thing Dende, how can an android be this powerful", Gohan asked

"Frieza did something to him, I think he's the ultimate android. Somehow I believe he's 5 times as powerful as super Buu. The only way to beat android 22 is to reach beyond your kaio form, and Goku beyond your current highest ssj level".

"So what you're saying is, if we don't reach a higher level, we would be screwed", Gohan said

"My point exactly", Dende said

"When can we start the training", Gohan asked

"Tomorrow", Dende said

"Now you need to stall the android, and inform trunks and Vegeta about this", Dende said

Both Goku and Gohan teleported to Vegeta's house.

Vegeta walked out himself just in time, with a grin on his face

"I sense it too Kakarott. This android is to much for us, we have to train. Your son is stronger than both of us right now, so train him well. I will do my job and get as powerful as I can, I am the prince of all Sayjins in deed", Vegeta said

"Look no matter how bad it looks, if we work together, we can beat this Android", Goku said

"I don't have time for your crap Kakarott, you train your son, he's the future of mankind. I will train with my own son".

"That was our plan Vegeta", Goku said

"Do you mock me Kakarott", Vegeta replied

Goku became a little bunny and started hopping

"Oh, of course not master".

"I don't have time for your attitude, I'm starting training right now", Vegeta said..."Who goes first us or you both."

"Me and Gohan will go first".

"OK", Vegeta said

Gohan came over to Vegeta

"Thanks for believing in me Vegeta, I knew you were the Sayjin prince, who respects other Sayjins", Gohan smiled

"Get a way, I have no time to play and touch up on my feminine side, now get going", Vegeta screamed.

Gohan And Goku flew back to kami's look out. The whole Z gang was already there by the time they got back. Vegeta and Trunks was not there yet, but the others all were.

"We are willing to help, all of us", Krillin said

"Thanks but you don't stand a chance against this android", Gohan said

"I know that, I can stall him for you", Krillin said

"OK, you stall them for a day and then we will come back from the chamber and kick him out of this dimension", Goku said

"Where is he now", Asked Yamcha

"I have no clue, I think he's hiding his power level right now", Goku said

Goku and Gohan finished chatting and went into the chamber to begin their rigorous training session.

Author's Note: That's Chapter 11, Reply :) thanks


	12. Gohan And Goku: Hyperbolic Chamber

Author's Note: Chapter 12 up :)

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 12

Gohan And Goku: Hyperbolic Chamber

* * *

"Are you ready Goku", Dende said

"Yes Of Course, and Gohan is even more ready than me", Goku shrugged, laughed and then danced and pranced like a 13 year old girl

Vegeta stood up about to punch Goku

"Moron, stop being such a loser and get on with your training. Kakarott, you should be ashamed!...You call yourself a Sayjin", Vegeta growled with red steaming eyes, about to beat the living daylights out of Goku

Goku ignored him

"Lets go Gohan, we'll come out so powerful, there will be nobody to stop us from bringing peace to the world", Goku said with a concerned look, instead of his childlike one.

"How dare you ignore me kakarott, I'm going to personally lay down some pain on you when this is all over.

Goku and Gohan closed the door on Vegeta, entering the chamber.

The chamber was too quiet, but Goku was sure no one was here. The Chamber was blue colored, just like the time when they fought Cell. Nothing was different. The clouds were littered with white strokes of empty air. The ground with tiles similar to the Cell games floor design. A sand clock was by their bed, a refrigerator was there as well, packed with good tasty food for Goku. The beds had white silver sheets, like silver paint on a sunny day. A faint fog was seen throughout the chamber. The fog billowed through the many corners of the room. It wasn't to intense to prevent from seeing, but the fog had such an alluring quality to it, that even Goku and Gohan would fall under.

After looking around the place and getting themselves comfortable, both went to their beds and lied down.

"Dad how can Frieza make an android so powerful, I mean android 17 is no where near the immense power this Andrew (Android 22) has. I mean how can it be more powerful than my kao form. The kai's released all my potential, can I even go on and be even more stronger", Gohan wondered and sighed with low confidence.

"Look, You can always become stronger Gohan. We Sayjins have unlimited powers. You know after we get hurt and then recover, we get even stronger. Sayjins are a warrior race, we live to fight", Goku assured Gohan, as Gohan pondered

"I guess dad, but look I'm 18 now and I'm almost finished with college. I'm proud that I started college earlier than others you know, though I concentrate more on my studies than my training. I just don't know what to do, study or train. Chi Chi said I have to forget training and study, but I don't want to go further away from my sayjin heritage, after all it is part of me", Gohan told Goku

"I'll never let you go away from your heritage Gohan. I am you father and you will always be a Sayjin, no matter how much Chi Chi want you to lean more to your human side than your sayjin", Goku said to Gohan patting him on the back.

"Thanks Dad".

"No need to thank, now come on lets train", Goku said very excited to finally begin.

"OK, let me just get ready. Dad you go and start, I'll be there in five minutes", Gohan said

"Well don't fall asleep Gohan, we have lots of work to do", Goku told him.

Gohan stood there for at least three minutes, thinking about the earth and Andrew. Gohan needed to be confident in himself. He needed to believe, because he was the son of Goku

He took of his regular outfit, got into his bag and brought out his orange training outfit. The outfit was tightly folded and wrapped in a silky sheet. He unfolded the sheet and looked at the outfit. The outfit was very sturdy and clean, Goku probably had cleaned it for him. He put it on.

He then went over to Goku after getting the orange outfit on and told him he was ready to fight.

"Dad lets start, I'm ready", Gohan adjusted his suit, smiled and put himself in a fighting stance

"Before we fight lets see how we are going to go about it", Goku said

"What do you mean", Gohan asked, puzzled.

"We need to increase our powers and then train till we reach a new level. I don't know what the supreme kai said about you not turning Super Sayjin in your kao form or then you would rip apart the whole universe, but I think you can. Because look this place is very powerful, your energy won't get out of the chamber. This Chamber is so powerful it cannot erupt inside. The Chamber after all is in another reality.", Goku told him

"I thought the kai said I can't turn ssj anymore because I reached all my potential in my base form, so now I don't need ssj. I am more powerful than your ssj3. Get you facts straight dad", Gohan said

"If you can't turn ssj anymore, you can still increase your powers if you train, so you will reach a higher level of the kaio form", Goku said in defense to Gohan's baffling

"We'll see, lets train", Gohan started to get impatient with this chatting.

"OK, hold your horses, we have a year in here", Goku said

Without warning Gohan started to power up. His kao energy started glowing blue all through out and around his body. The eyes turned blue as well, his hair jet spiky black. Then he charged at Goku. Goku fell to the ground and then got up half dazed.

"Wait son, I'm not powered up, yet", Goku screamed

Goku Powered up to ssj2, then ssj3.

His hair extended to his thighs. He charged up more and more. His electricity increased around his body, then his hair grew to his feet. He kept on powering up more and more...

"Ahhhhhhhh!..."

Goku was more bulged up in this ssj3 than the one against Buu. He looked like trunks in his brute form but with longer hair.

"Come on Gohan are you chicken, hit me", Goku yelled

Gohan teleported to him and smashed his fist in his face. Then double round housed him three times in his stomach, sending Goku to the ground. Goku lay there for sometime and then got up bruised and started hitting Gohan. He rammed his foot into his chin, Gohan flew but recovered and made a huge kamahamaha at Goku. Goku Dodged it and then threw the same attack at Gohan. Gohan was hit and fell to the ground, bruised as well.

Gohan was just playing with dad.

He powered up more and more. His electricity increased revolving around him, His hair was even more spikier. He hit Goku in the chest once very swiftly and then Goku flew through a wall lying unconscious. blood was coming out of his mouth.

"Dad you OK...", Gohan yelled afraid he had killed him

"Ha, you fell for it...", Goku shouted

Goku gathered up a mega spirit bomb and threw it into Gohan's face pushing him down. Gohan didn't move for a few minutes and then snapped out of it, but Goku was still standing. Gohan charged a super masenko, but didn't throw it until it got more bigger and powerful, then he let it go. Just as Goku was about to dodge it, Gohan appeared from the back and round housed Goku, who was unaware, into the jaw. Goku flew through a Greek column to the ground. Gohan charged up more energy, then Goku yelled

"Stop...I'm tired, lets train more later...", Goku's ssj3 form disappeared and he lay on the floor tired as never before.

"Oh come on dad, that is all you have, we need to get you up to speed Dad", Gohan fell to the ground as well.

Both were out.

Tomorrow, they will train more, reaching new levels.

Author's Note: Nothing like Father and son one on one. :)


	13. Gohan And Goku: Transform In Chamber

Author's Note: Chapter 13 up :)

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 13

Gohan And Goku: Transform In Chamber

* * *

"OK, dad lets fight again, I'm more than ready...show me what you got", Gohan said ready to whoop Goku in two.

"Look, Gohan you can't beat me", Goku said very confidently, a trick under his sleeve

"Oh why is that dad", Gohan asked curiously than ever before

"You see son, ever heard of ssj4", Goku said

"SSJ4!...What the...", Gohan stood confused, wondering what Goku was mumbling about.

"I can reach ssj4", Goku told him

"Show me hot shot", Gohan asked, knowing he was probably up to a trick

"OK, I'll make a moon...", Goku said

A fake moon arose in the skies of the chamber.

Goku looked into the moon and transformed into an ozorroa. Then he became smaller and became ssj4. His eyes were yellow and he had spiky black hair up to his shoulders, his fur was bright red, and a yellow glow had appeared around him.

"How do you like that son", Goku started laughing like an idiot in his ssj4 form

"But...how...when", Gohan asked puzzled

Goku came up to him and told him how he got this ability so fast.

"Gohan, when I went to sleep today in the chamber, I had a dream. Some sort of monkey with golden fur attacked earth, all these monkeys transformed into ssj4, by using the moon, and tail", Goku told Gohan

"But you have no tail, it was cut off", Gohan told him

"You see, my tail grew back somehow and I figured out how to transform by what the dream told me", Goku said

"Hmmmm...Gohan pondered...Can I do it", Gohan asked

"No, you have to be a full Sayjin to do it. You realize I am more powerful than you now in this form. I bet you can reach your own new level, try turning ssj in kao form after our fight, that will start right now, OK...Are you ready" Goku yelled

"Yes father, I'm ready", Gohan told him.

Gohan teleported from his current position and hit Goku with all the kao energy he could. The blast hit Goku and he was sent flying into the other Greek column. Gohan powered up more, and round housed Goku in the back, then pounded him and uppercuted him. When he was in the air Gohan took Goku by his tail and swung him to the ground, rippling the entire ground. Gohan powered up even longer this time. Gohan's eyes sparkled a blue energy and his body was filled with electricity, all around his entire body. He shot multiple blasts at Goku again. Goku was hit hard another time after he got up. Goku was bruised everywhere, but he was just toying with Gohan, he wanted Gohan to release everything he had. Goku wanted Gohan to upgrade his kao form.

"That's good Gohan, but your pounding feels like tickles to me", Goku laughed

"Noooo!", Gohan said...Gohan powered up more and instant transmissioned to Goku's right side and threw a electrifying kick to Goku's stomach. Goku got up, bleeding from his right side, from face to legs. Still Goku got up, but then Goku started attacking back. He through a large red kamahamaha at Gohan, who had dodged it. Then Goku came from the back and hit Gohan in his neck. Gohan pummeled to the ground. He got up and said..."Enough Goku...Feel my kaio ssj form.", Gohan exploded

Gohan was mad and not himself. His power got out of control. His hair turned platinum and his electricity a bright blue. Gohan's eyes were blank white, his attitude was bad, and his muscles were bigger than brolly's. Though he maintained fast speed even through his bulging muscles.

Only one hit from Gohan, threw Goku through the chamber, outside to the kami house.

"You see...father, I am a true Sayjin, you're just pathetic...", Gohan laughed in pleasure.

Goku lay there unconscious until the z gang came to him.

"Goku, what the hell happened", Vegeta asked

"He's unstoppable, Gohan...Please help me...", Goku sighed

Gohan came out of the Chamber in his ssj Kaio form.

"You are all pathetic, I'll kill you all if you stand in my way. That prick Andrew is dead", Gohan said angrily his eyes steaming hot..."Now he will see what a Sayjin can really do."

Author's Note: Gohan is mad :)


	14. It Is Coming

Author's Note- Whew Chapter 14...Enjoy...:) 

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 14

It Is Coming

* * *

Nappa woke up in the ship, it was 7 AM in the morning. He went to Frieza, who was sleeping in the cockpit of the ship, day dreaming. Nappa came over to Frieza and tried to wake him up.

"Hey master...(Poke..Poke), wake up will ya, we are almost by earth. We should arrive there in the next week...(Poke Poke), hey master get up...", Nappa kept on poking him.

"What idiot...I'm catching my beauty sleep, you know it's bad enough I have to be on the ship for so long, and then you poke me and bother me when I'm dozing...!", Frieza screamed

"I'm sorry Frieza, you just snore to much, can you at least not snore like that. You woke me up", Nappa shrugged

"I don't give a damn if I snore, you annoy me sometimes. Do you want me to kill you like Vegeta did back then. Well if you don't shut it, or I will", Frieza said

"Look, we have to just be here for one more week, and then earth will fall under my grasp. The android we sent must be doing so much damage, but I think he can't beat Gohan, he's to powerful. I believe I can kill him fare and square, we'll just have to see when we arrive", Frieza said

Nappa laughed like an idiot, scratched his beard and said..."We're gonna have ourselves a good time... That Vegeta will see what my ssj powers can do. He can't be that strong, can he Frieza"  
"Trust me Nappa you're a weakling, I just brought you here to help me out, you won't do any fighting and Dodoria won't as well", Frieza said

"But come on, I reached ssj2, I can beat him...", Nappa panted

"Look retard, I said no!", Now I have to go and train in the gravity chamber, and never wake me up again while I'm snoozing, or you'll be snoozing forever", Frieza said angrily

The Ship was moving steadily on the course to earth...

Frieza got up from his seat and exited the cockpit. He then proceeded to the gravity chamber, which had been on the first floor of the ship. Frieza went down stair to the first floor, opened a magnetic door and got into the chamber.

The chamber had been bigger than the one Goku and Vegeta trained in. Frieza picked the gravity number which was 500,000 times gravity of earth. He had a little of a hard time adjusting but then he was comfortable. This gravity level was almost nothing to him. With his new scouter, he can detect power levels in the millions and billions, he saw his was about 1,200,000,000. Frieza had increased his powers by training day and night in HIFL, and then updating his cyborg mechanics. Cyborg Frieza was now more powerful than ssj4 Goku and mystic Gohan. Frieza decided to exceed hid training to become even more powerful, so when the week is over he would be a god.

Frieza had inputted all the right coordinations for the fighting session to go as planned. He adjusted some other properties and was ready to train.

A Hologram appeared in front of Frieza. This was Frieza's Training Dummy, in the shape of Goku.

"Hahahahaha...! Goku, you look well. But not for to long, you super sayjin retard", Frieza laughed

Frieza started charging up his ki. The chamber was made of metal that sustained his power, so he increased his power more until he reached a new form. His whole body became blue and his eyes glowed red sparkling energy. His body was lean as his previous form, and his aura was glowing red.

Frieza charged at the hologram, as the hologram of Goku charged at Frieza. They exchanged many kicks and punches, Frieza had blocked all of them without effort. Then he charged more ki and threw a death ball at Goku's hologram. The hologram fell, but then got up.

Frieza powered up more and threw many melee attacks, then released another death ball while teleporting to Goku's side and ramming him in the jaw. The hologram had started attacking. It threw a super kamahamaha at Frieza, who barely blocked it, and fell to the ground from the force. The hologram was in ssj4 form now. Frieza powered up and threw multiple energy balls followed by death balls, a death beam and finally exploding into his sixth final form. Frieza's body was huge, 3 times as big as Brolly, but he still had his speed. Frieza's power could not be read by the scouter, it exploded. He threw a super death ball attack at the hologram and the whole entire chamber exploded. The ship was damaged slightly as well.

"That is it...yes...Goku you will fight me in a week, and I will kill you like a little fly.

"Frieza what the hell happened in there", Nappa asked

"Oh, just testing my powers", Frieza said

"Well you sure look like a brute now Frieza", Nappa said "Shut up Nappa, I have no time for you words, Go back to sleep", Frieza said

Frieza finished his training...

Author's Note- Reply, thanks...


	15. To Much To Contain

Author's Note: Gohan gets Evil...:) 

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 15

To Much To Contain

* * *

He was glowing with a bright aura, his eyes flaming and his heart poisoned by power. Every breath he took Gohan expelled hatred. Hatred for people who opposed him, and who opposed his father. He never felt so good ever before, all was clear.

Gohan came up to Goku and grabbed his unconscious ssj4 body and kissed him on the cheek, then laid him on the ground again gently. Everyone stared at him with fear, he had become different than the person he was before, he now was more than a God. Gohan was the source of all power, all pleasure, and all good and evil.

He came up to the rest of the z gang and gave them a funny raised eyebrow.

"What the hell are you all looking at, do I have a puppet on my hand. Don't all of you even glance in my direction, or I'll cut you up like Japanese sushi. I'm tired of being called a geek, I'm tired of you Vegeta, thinking you actually are the Sayjin Prince. I am a sayjin god, you're just pathetic, you're a wasteless excuse for a sayjin. SSj4, you got to be kidding me, my power far exceeds you pathetic Form. Now I'm going to be on my way, that Andrew is going to forget he was ever created by Frieza. Frieza will die too, I know he has become as strong as me, but I'll be even more powerful by the time that moron gets to earth", Gohan said for all ears to here.

"How dare you speak to me like that, the sayjin prince", Vegeta said

In his ssj4 form Vegeta charged at Gohan and hit him in the neck with a fast swift roundhouse, but Gohan didn't even move, He smiled at the tickling Vegeta gave him, then he grabbed Vegeta and through him to the ground, Vegeta was unconscious.

"Any one else!...Want to try me", Gohan said

"What happened to you Gohan, you're not Gohan, You're not!", Krillin cried

"I am the new improved Gohan, this is my destiny, my heritage is full inside my veins, and it courses throughout me very gracefully", Gohan said

"Gohan!", Chi Chi screamed

"Shut up Woman...I am now my own parent, I don't need your pathetic excuse for a mother", Gohan said

Chi Chi started crying

Then Gohan flew up and left, heading for Android 22.

The rest of the z gang looked a Gohan flew away to fight the android.

"How did he become like this", Krillin asked Goku who started coming back to his senses

"I think he can't control his new power and it's making him act rude and dangerous", Goku said

"It's like something is possessing him", Krillin said

"No, he's not possessed, it's a sign that I shouldn't have pushed him to reach this level. It is to powerful, his body could explode if he can't control his energy. To much ki will kill any person, if he can only somehow contain it. How do we get him to do that, I mean in the cell games he controlled his ssj2 powers. Maybe he can in his kao ssj stage as well", Goku said

"I don't know, he seems way out of control, for all we know he can rip apart the whole planet and even this galaxy, Krillin said

Vegeta came back to his senses as well.

"That kid, he's a monster, his power is of the charts. I should still teach him a lesson on how to speak with a sayjin prince", Vegeta grinned

"Who can we ask about how we can contain him", Krillin asked

Trunks and Goten came over to them all

"I think I know" said trunks

"Yea me too", said Goten

"How can you know, you're just little kids", Vegeta said laughing

"I do know!", Goten panted, so did trunks

"Look there is a way. We have to control him by throwing him in the dead zone, until he comes to his senses", Trunks said

"That is the stupidest idea I ever heard of son", Vegeta told Trunks.

"You got any better ideas dad", Trunks asked

"No not really", Vegeta said

Piccolo came out of his meditation session, he had an idea.

"Look", piccolo said... "We can kill him if he goes out of control or if he hurts any people. Then just wish him back with the dragon balls".

"But how do we know he won't be still psycho after we wish him back", Krillin said

"We will wish him back in his form that he was prior to this one, which is the mystic form. Or maybe he will find a way to get himself together and control it. If he does it, then we won't do anything.", Piccolo said

"Damn Piccolo you're good at this", Goku said

"Whatever Goku", Piccolo shrugged and gave Goku a grin.

The z gang had conversed more, while Gohan was heading for Andrew.

"I can sense his power level, that schmuck is powerful, maybe equal to my power, we'll see when we fight", Gohan said while flying to Andrew

Gohan went into hyper speed and searched for Andrew's power level, but he still had trouble locating it, he just couldn't sense it. "Apparently", Gohan thought.."He is hiding his power. Gohan looked everywhere around capsule corp and then master Roshi's island and still couldn't find Andrew.

"What he hell, where can he be hiding, I'm sick of this", Gohan said getting very impatient

Andrew stood in the air above him, as Gohan turned around to greet him.

"So you're the power freak I had sensed. You seem to be very strong as I can sense, but I can get even more powerful than you. You see I'm not a regular android, I can transform and increase my power level, unlike androids before me that couldn't get any higher in power".

"I don't believe you...", Gohan said

Andrew looked at him..."Come on tough guy fight me then"

"I will, and you will have my image in your brain as you rot in hell", Gohan added

The two super powers got into their fighting stance.

Author's Note: Well Gohan is a powerhouse, but what does Andrew have in store for Gohan...:)


	16. God Vs God

Author''s Note: Here's Chapter 16

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 16

God Vs God

* * *

Gohan charged at Android 22 head on, and stopped right next to him. 

"Are you afraid Andrew", Gohan said

"Yes, I'm shaking in my skirt", Andrew laughed

Gohan gathered up his super maskenko and shot it at Andrew. The energy blast had hit the Android for sure, but he was still standing after the smoke went away. He had a couple of bruises on him, but they were very light.

"I was just playing with you Andrew. I love to mess are around with inferior people before I smash them into the oblivion", Gohan said

"Yes, I don't play fair as well Gohan, so lets bring it up a notch to make it more interesting, what do you say", Andrew said

"It will be my pleasure" Gohan replied

Gohan started powering up...

"Be careful there Gohan, I can sense your power is not controlled, wouldn't want to over power yourself", Andrew said

Gohan finished powering up, he was now almost kao ssj2.

"Shut your trap!", Gohan said

He teleported to the back side of Andrew and hit him in the neck with an uppercut.  
Andrew flew through the air unconscious as Gohan pounded his chest with an elbow hit. Andrew had plummeted straight to the ground breaking through the soil. A creator the size of grand canyon was made by the impact. Andrew got up, he was slightly hurt.

"You can sure cause some damage kid", The Android said

Andrew flew up to where Gohan was and started to release massive amounts of melee masenkos on Gohan. Gohan tried blocking them but was overpowered by the sheer force of the attack. Andrew threw a powerful kick to Gohan's face, then back flip kicked him, and lastly spin round housed him in the stomach. Gohan went through air hitting a mountain 5 miles away from where Andrew was.

Gohan was getting inpatient...He came to his senses and flew to Andrew

"This fight has us equally matched", Gohan said

"Not for long", Andrew replied

"What do you mean not for long. You can't even damage me", Gohan said

Andrew went into hyper drive...He through 5 consecutive super kamahamahas at Gohan. Gohan couldn't dodge all of them and got hit by 2 of them.

Gohan's clothes were ripped and blood dripped across his face.

"Well, guess your kao power isn't enough huh", Andrew said

Gohan was stuck he didn't know how to beat him.

"What now. You're stuck", Andrew said

"I never lose...I'm the son of Goku", Gohan said

Gohan knew if he powered up any more he would cause damage to his body, just like Goku did in his kaioken forms. Gohan took the risk. He powered up a little more. His skin was burning up and deteriorating, Steam was coming out of his nostrils and eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed ...

"My father...will not fail as a father...I can control mind..." Gohan repeated...He taught me a devastating attack a long time ago, when I was 10...

"Hyper Dragon Fist...", Gohan yelled

"No, this will destroy him. Goku... what do we do", Krillin yelled shaking and trembling about to burst.

Back at Roshi's

"You feel that", Master Roshi said...That is the dragon Fist..Gohan how do you know that move...

The dragon Fist had pierced through the android, as he disintegrated from the energy field. Gohan went back to his regular mystic form and fell to the ground, His skin suffered slight burns and a lot of bruises.

Author's Note: Yey Android is defeated...more to come, hopefully longer chapters, c ya. :)


	17. Videl's Baby

Author's Note: OK, guys for all that got this far in the story, thanks. After Gohan defeated Andrew he found out Videl's baby is coming. New things happened in the next chapters, and Frieza is on his way. 

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 17

Videl's Baby

* * *

Gohan was in terrible shape after the battle with Andrew, but he finally defeated him. The next couple of days was peaceful and there was no Frieza in sight.

There were other more important things happening to Gohan, more important than any super villan.

The z Gang had brought Gohan to his home, his dad carrying him by his shoulders. Goku opened the door and went upstairs to the second floor and laid Gohan on his bed. Chi Chi came in as soon as Goku had laid him on the bed. The rest of the z gang were downstairs.

Goku went over to Gohan's side and kissed him on the forehead...

"Chi Chi, he went through a lot, I was thinking this new power was going to destroy him, but I stand corrected. He decided on his own he had to control it, even though his skin was deteriorating from the immense ki energy. He is one tough guy", Goku said proudly

"He called me woman and then was rude to me like I was a nobody to him", Chi Chi said

"That was just his mind in hyper mode. He's better now", Goku said

"I guess you're right, but still, I was worried for him. Back in the cell games he almost killed himself fighting cell, now against a crazy super android. Why can't we live normally, all of us. Gohan hasn't gone to school for the whole week. He only went once and the teacher said there was a problem at school with him. College is supposed to be learning, not rudeness. I need him to study, I want him to be a scholar, not like you...Goku, you fight but never learn...fighting is all that is for you sayjins...look what the fighting did to my Gohan", Chi Chi said with a sad expression.

"Chi Chi, I know this is hard for all of us, but if it wasn't for Gohan, then there would be no earth, that android would have killed all living life on this planet. I and Vegeta wouldn't stand a chance against Andrew, even my ssj4 form", Goku said

Videl came in the room, Goku turned around in surprise.

"Videl! Goku said... I haven't seen you in weeks where have you been".

"I was in the city, buying things and taking parenting classes", Videl said nervously

Goku stood there thinking

"Parenting classes, for what", Goku asked puzzled

"I'm having a baby", Videl said shyly

"What! You're having a baby...!" Goku screamed...every Z gang member fell to the ground like in all anime shows.

They all stared at her in disbelief when they all went into the room.

"Who's baby", Chi Chi said

"Gohan's", Videl said They all fell again, then got up.

"How did I not know about this", Goku said

"We were keeping it a secret", Videl said

"Videl, you should have said something...", Chi Chi panted

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you before, wasn't sure I was pregnant until I took the test", Videl said

"We'll see what Gohan has to say about this when he wakes up", Chi Chi said angry

"I was thinking of naming her Pan", Videl told them

"Pan. That's a great name...", Gohan said

Every one turned to see Gohan was awake.

"Gohan, your girlfriend is pregnant, mind telling us why you haven't told us about this before", Chi Chi said

"We didn't know...", Gohan said

Vegeta came in the room

"What's all the screaming", Vegeta said

"Videl is having a baby girl", Chi Chi said

Vegeta came over to Gohan..."Gongrats...!"

"Vegeta..!. Don't support him...", Chi Chi said

Gohan got up..."Look I just beat Android 22, I feel really tired, and we're fighting about my future baby girl...Shut up all of you!...", Gohan said as he fell back to sleep from exhaustion.

"Well no point in talking to him in this state" Krillin finally spoke, before going back into shock from all the news.

"Lets leave him alone... If Videl is having Gohan's daughter, it is wonderful, don't fight but celebrate..", Piccolo added, when coming back to this world, from meditation...(He meditates 24/7 it seems..:)

Yea you're right...lets leave Gohan and let him rest", Krillin added

Everyone left but Videl. She stood there next to Gohan..."I love you...soon you'll see your baby girl. Videl kissed him, stood there and then went out the room.

Author's Note: Frieza is almost here, but Videl has a baby in the next couple of chapters, what will happened find out next on Gohan To The Max. :)


	18. Celebration Arrangements, Baby Shopping

Author's Note: Baby Shopping...yey

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 18

Celebration Arrangements, Baby Shopping

* * *

A new life was going to be brought into the world not to soon. Videl was holding a child of many strengths. A child that will be brought into this world to live life to the fullest and experience everything she can. 

She wasn't born yet, but Pan was an awaited present and would soon be given to us.

Gohan and Videl were very happy that they both would become parents. They were excited and scared at the same time, because taking care of another human being, is a big responsibility. Even though that was true, Gohan and Videl strided ahead and knew that they were up to the challenge.

The z gang had parted from the house from the other day and everyone went home. Master Roshi had congratulated both of them right before leaving and said he would support them if they ever needed any help in raising pan.

At Dinner time Gohan, Videl, Goku and Chi Chi had started discussing plans for the babies future when Gohan realized there was one thing they hadn't done yet, they didn't have a party to welcome the soon to be born baby. Gohan raised a good question at the table later on.

"Dad...Mom...I forgot, we have to acknowledge this baby's soon to be existence, we have to celebrate some how. You know bring the z gang all together and have a big party", Gohan said

"Gohan that's...hmmm..it can actually work", Chi Chi said

"Why not try it, I mean we always celebrate birthdays, this is as important", Goku said

"We have to inform the others about the get together...as fast as we can", Chi Chi said

"I will make arrangements and call them all up later today, but first Gohan we have to go shopping...you have money on you right", Videl asked

"Yea, I have some credit cards and cash", Gohan replied

"Goku, why not you set up the table and make everything look nice", Chi Chi said..."I have to go shopping with them or they'll buy the wrong things."

"Me...why do I have to do things like that", Goku frowned

"Because you're a grandpa now, you have to do these type of things some day, don't you think", Chi Chi said

"You got a point there Chi Chi, OK", Goku said

The son family continued eating their meal, Goku eating always like a pig and asking for more.

Chi Chi went into the kitchen after the meal to wash the dishes and clean up after Goku's eating frenzy, and stayed there reading a book.

While at that time Videl went and started calling the rest of the z gang to come to the party.

Then Gohan, Videl and Chi Chi went out the door a little after an hour. They all got into Chi Chi's red Toyota and headed for the store.

"OK what store are we going to mom".

"The local baby store around where capsule corp is, you know Babies R US", Chi Chi said

"But please when we get there you don't decide what to buy, this is our baby", Gohan told Chi Chi

"It's mine as much as yours young man, and I will guide you to buy the right stuff in order for you to not get the wrong things", Chi Chi said

"OK, you're always so bossy. I'm already an adult in one year, I'll be 18 soon so you have to respect me and trust me in letting me do and choose what I want", Gohan said

"But you're not an adult yet, and I'm still your mother".

A couple of minutes later...

..."OK here we are, babies r us is around the corner".

"Park somewhere close", Gohan said

"Why", Chi Chi asked

"I don't know just do it so we won't have to look everywhere for your car", Gohan replied

"OK...I will", Chi Chi said

Gohan and Videl went outside of the car as Chi Chi turned of the ignition. She got out as well, and all three of them headed for the entrance of the store.

Inside it was quiet big...The place looked like a mansion from the size of the floors. There were 3 levels as Gohan and the others could see by the sign.

"Where should we start at first mom", Gohan asked

"I think we should look at all the iles", Videl suggested

"No. That will be to much time", Gohan said

"Look, we need only a couple of things. We need a baby carriage, a milk bottle, toys, vitamins and baby food", Chi Chi said

"Yes that is all correct mom...wait what kind of baby food will she eat".

"I like apple sauce, so she would like that", Videl said

Gohan and Goku went to the baby food ile and got a 3 pack amount of baby food. Then Chi Chi came over and handed Videl a milk bottle, vitamins... And a rubber ducky thing.

"Wait...I forgot the last thing and you forgot too mom", Gohan laughed

"What!", Chi Chi said

"Diapers", Gohan replied...

"Well that's my boy, never forgets about diapers", Chi Chi laughed

"Hey...mom..it's not like I need the diapers it's for pan".

"I know that!...geez Gohan sometimes you're to out of it".

"We have everything now, lets go home", Chi Chi sighed

Gohan, Chi Chi and Videl went home.

Author's Note: That's chapter 18...:)


	19. Regeneration

Author's Note- Cell is back

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 19

Regeneration

* * *

The big cylinder stood in the middle of the widely spaced laboratory room. Bubbles had risen up to the edge of the cylinder. A strange looking parasite was growing inside. His teeth wide and salivating, green dotted skin and wide green wings.

"How is Cell doing...he should reach his mature state soon. In a couple of more hours our experiments will succeed for the most ultimately advanced android in the universe", DR Drillon said to his scientist, who was watching Cell grow in the cylinder.

"Cell is healthy and maturing fast DR Drillon, soon he will have to be released from his cocoon", The scientist told him

"How powerful is he going to be", Drillon asked

"Well according to my testing, he will be more powerful than a ssj4. I have been closely studying Goku, he can reach ssj4. From his genetics it shows he reached the level a couple of days ago. This Cell project will have every single trace of all the chromosomes that every sayjin ever had in them. This Cell will have new powers and a new transformation, we decided to name him Ultimate Cell, but he can become even more powerful in his ultimate form, making his capacity over 100 of power. His full power is shown on the chart to be as high as Gohan's ssj mystic state. His son has acquired these powers not to long ago as well. Cell will revolutionize what real power is, his strength will be unmatchable", The scientist said

"That is good news Alfred", Drillon said to the scientist

"Now how do we control him", asked DR Drillon

"There is a chip build inside him to detonate his body if he goes overload or disobedient. So when we tell him about that, he will listen", The scientist told him

"But that will surely kill him", Drillon said

"We won't ever have to fear him, after he kills the sayjins, we'll destroy him.", The scientist said

The cylinder started to rattle and shake immensely

"What's going on Alfred, why is the cylinder shaking!", Drillon asked

"I don't know, this is not supposed to be happening, he's regenerating his cell structure in the cocoon, his cells are multiplying very fast. I guess his one cell that we planned on regenerating step by step had been uncontrolled", The scientist said

"He'll kill us both we have to leave now", The scientist said to the DR

"But this is all our work, you said we can control him".

"We can't now, his chip has ruptured inside from the quick regeneration", the scientist said

The cylinder broke swiftly and loudly. The water gushed towards the scientists at a high rate. Water tumbled both of them to the ground and drowned them.

The cocoon was beating like a heart, veins all around the outer shell, pumping it's inner fluid. The cocoon then ripped in two as a little insect came out. It started to grow, maturing very quickly. It's hands were forming, eyes, mouth, ears, legs, arms. Then the thing had wiped all of the slime from it's body. Cell started mutating into a different form. His skin was still green but his muscles were leaner, and his head was round like Frieza's. Cell stood there looking at himself.

"So you two cloned me from the original cell didn't you. I was made for one purposes only, to kill all the sayjins that exist today", Cell said

Cell started mutating again out of no where, he looked different, Ultimate Cell was finally born.

Author's Note: Cell is back again, what will happend, find out in the later chapters of Gohan To The Max, next ones will be longer..:)


	20. Revenge Of Supremacy

Author's Note: Chapter 20...thanks for reviewing everyone...tell me what you think of this chapter...read on...:)

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 20

Revenge for supremacy

* * *

Cell had developed fully from his cocoon into ultimate Cell. He looked very different from his previous forms, more evil and strength that is unimaginable...God like power.

His first matter of actions was to arrive at the city where the son family had resided in. So that is what he did.

Cell started to fly from the laboratory that he was conceived in and scanned for high power levels. That was the way he would find the sayjins and other higher power forms. As he flew through the open air, he got closer and closer to the biggest power level he was closest to.

Because Cell didn't want to cause any commotion as of yet, he wore a suit and hat that didn't reveal his body and face. Though people noticed something in the air and were afraid it was Buu. Cell of course moved so fast that he wasn't able to be detected almost at all. Cell came up to the son family house and knocked on the door. In a strange deep voice he said...

"Is Goku here, I need to speak to him. There are some things we need to brush up on, would you mind telling me his location", Cell asked trying to be as human as possible.

"Who are you", Chi Chi asked

"I'm a friend of his. I used to know him back 10 years ago...and his son Gohan, he's a nice kid..By the way where is Gohan", Cell asked

Chi Chi was starting to get suspicious.

"Where is he", Cell asked

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I have things to do in my house, sorry for the inconvenience", Chi Chi said

"Look Chi Chi, I need to see Goku and his son now!", Cell demanded

"You shall not talk to me that way, I'm a proud mother of 2 kids and you have to know your boundaries Mr.", Chi Chi said very unrespected

Cell unclothed himself revealing who he was.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!", Chi Chi screamed..."Goku...Gohan..."

Cell grabbed Chi Chi by the throat and threw her to the floor, putting her into an unconscious state.

"That is why you answer me you worthless pile of...", Cell said

Goku returned from his fishing session with Gohan, they were talking about Gohan's soon to be born baby. Goku whistled to himself and then walked a bit to his house, when he noticed the door open and Chi Chi lying on the ground.

"Chi Chi!...What happend...Chi Chi...Chi Chi...", Goku yelled

Gohan ran to Goku.

"What's wrong with her...", Gohan said

"She's unconcious, and there are bruises on her neck, who would do this...who would do this!", Goku yelled

"I would you pathetic sayjin", Cell revealed himself

"You did this,... you!", Goku started powering up to ssj3. His aura a very bright yellow and electric fields forming around his body, increasing to lightning bolts. His iris in his eyes dissapeard, Goku's hair was longer than in his previous ssj3 form. His muscles were slightly bigger and then he yelled so loud causing a force field to erupt through the city. He grinned at Cell.

Gohan stood there frozen, tears falling down his face.

"How could you do this to my mother", Gohan screamed as it transferred as a high growl...His body was pumping with energy and then he started changing...electricity increased so much around his entire body that no one could come close to him. Gohan had energy to such an immense state, he was like a ticking bomb. Gohan's hair grew long to his toes...his eyes were blank white...he continued to yell and his muscles increased to double the size before. His skin was deteriorating hastley from the energy his body had occupied...Gohan continued to power up and raged even more...huge pieces of rocks lifted from the ground, tornadoes formed and the sky darkened...he elevated himself in the air and started gathering a huge energy blast at Cell.

"No Gohan, you'll kill the whole planet, don't power up any more, you'll kill yourself as well", Goku yelled

Gohan decided not to throw the energy at cell but instead fought him with blasting, light speed kicks and punches.

"You never do this to my mother...", Gohan yelled

Goku decided to fight first.

"Gohan, I'll try to fight him in my ssj3 form", Goku said

"Ssj3...you moron, you're as weak in that form to me as your loving wife...", Cell laughed in a very long evil babble.

Goku looked into cells eyes, and had exploded, increasing to full power. His hair grew longer...the color of a very bright yellow. And his electricity skyrocketed covering his entire body.

"I have another trick, ssj4", Goku said

"He kept on rasing his energy and then looked at the moon, turning ssj4. He was covered in electricity to the point of cell not seeing his body to well. Goku...said Kamahamaha...

The kamahamaha shot straight to Cell. Cell saw the kamahamaha and tried to force it back at Goku, but was having trouble..."Ahhhhh! Goku screamed causing more energy to seep through the tunnel of the kamahamaha, which over powered Cell.

"Die...", Goku yelled

Cell increased his own energy blast and they were both equally matched.

"Cell...you have changed", Gohan said

Goku's veins within his muscles increased as he tried to over power cells blast, but his ssj3 form didn't last, he went back to his regular form, because he lost to much energy in the fight.

"No, Gohan yelled

The blast had almost tore through Goku's body when Gohan teleported to Goku's side and deflected the blast.

Goku was unconcious...Gohan gave some of his energy to Goku...but Goku was still out...

Gohan started powering up to full power mystic ssj3. His hair got thicker and electricity enveloped his entire body. His eyes stayed blank white. The earth was slowly deteriorating from Gohan's power.

On the king kai planet...(" Gohan are you nuts, you will destroy everything, stop, King kai said

"I can do this", Gohan said

Cell was laughing, he was underestimating Gohan's power. Cell charged up to full energy.

"Goku is so weak in his ssj4 full power form, how can you beat me in ssj3.", Cell asked

"Well, I'm mystic ssj3, moron", Gohan said

The two super powers finished conversing and flew at each other. A huge contact explosion occurred as Gohan threw the first punch into Cells face. Cell spat out spit as he flew into the ground creating a huge crater. Cell got up with bruises across his face.

"I see this is not a regular ssj3 form. But you still can't beat me", Cell said

"You pathetic worthless piece of...", Gohan yelled

Gohan teleported to Cell's side and decked him in the face with a roundhouse kick. Cell's face was deformed a bit.

Cell cried in agony, his face was broken in every place possible.

Gohan charged at cell with multiple uppercuts, knee hits, and spin kicks. Cell was damaged all over his body now.

"You can't do this", Cell screamed

Cell powered up more...his body glowed a blue aura and he became very huge and bulky, but fast at the same time.

"This is my super ultimate form", Cell said laughing

"Shut up with your formssss!", Gohan yelled...Gohan charged a huge ultimate masenko followed by a dragon fist into cell's body, Cell Got hit with all of it. Parts of his legs were cut off, his arms, and his head. Cell regenerated all of it but still was badly bruised.

"What!", Gohan said

"I never lose Gohan", Cell said

Cell flew to Gohan at lightning speed and punched him in the face hard. Gohan flew to the ground...creating the biggest hole you could ever fathom. Gohan got up, and still was in tact.

"I see we are evenly matched Cell.", Gohan said

"I will absorb you, my power then would be all the cosmos power in the universe", Cell said

"No, Cell I will never let you do that", Gohan said

Gohan had the last resort, he had to let out all his frustrations and anger into one concentrated attack. The spirit bomb.

He gathered energy from all living things and it became bigger and bigger. Cell was watching in awe, but knew this wouldn't beat him.

Gohan threw the spirit bomb at cell after teleporting him to the kai's planet.

"Not the kai planet!", king kai said

The energy hit Cell as he deteriorated slowly. Gohan yelled and increased his power to add more energy to the attack, the planet was diminished as a shock wave flew through the galaxy, Cell was now Gone.

Author's Note: How was that.. Tell me what you think...:)


	21. Frieza Arrives

Author's Note: This is chapter 21, but don't worry this is not the ending of the story, it's just the beginning. I will have more chapters for this story. :)

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 21

Frieza Arrives

* * *

"Well well Nappa, I think our pesky sayjins have had a lot of fighting on earth before we came. Andrew seems to have been killed quiet well by Gohan, and Cell was destroyed as well", Frieza said

The ship slowly landed in a nearby forest from where the son family had resided.

"Hey, Frieza you think I have a chance against Vegeta now that I'm ssj2. I mean that moron doesn't know his head from his toes", Nappa laughed

Frieza looked at Nappa and gave him the eye.

"Moron, you are the one who doesn't know head from toe. You miscalculated our trajectory. We had to come here a month later. If it wasn't for my help, you would have never escaped HIFL", Frieza waved in annoyance

Nappa opened the door of the ship getting on solid ground.

"Boy, this place hasn't seen us in decades Frieza. Surly now we will take over earth. I can see it now, all the earth needs is just a little remodeling and it will be a real planet", Nappa said

Frieza got out of the ship in his suit and breathed the earthly air.

"This air is disgusting, I don't know how humans stand this. Well I can get used to it", Frieza said

Then Frieza came over to Nappa and told him.

"Hahaha...these pesky sayjins don't know how much I have improved. Even their SSj4 forms won't even hurt me one bit. To think I fought Goku when he was ssj, to now", Frieza laughed

Frieza looked ahead through the air, as he elevated himself from the ground.

"You're not going to just kill everything right away, are you", Nappa asked

"Yes, I will. I'm not spending my precious time on these pathetic sayjins and humans", Frieza said

As he left the ship, Frieza headed for the town square of the city...

But not to far away the z gang sensed Frieza's power...

"Oh my God, Frieza is here", Gohan screamed in his sleep

Gohan got up from bed, as Goku came in the room

"We just killed Cell, now Frieza is here", Goku told Gohan

"Well...you knew he was coming, I didn't know when", Gohan said

"We have to stop him, his power is to much to be held on earth, we need to fight him on another planet", Goku said

"What other planet do you have in mind dad", Gohan asked

"I know...Planet Meat", Goku said

"That used to be the sayjin planet before, I think. Isn't it gone", Gohan said

"No, it's still there...new organisms are living on it now, we can instant transmission Frieza there", Goku said

"OK...Lets find him, he's close...", Gohan said

Back to Frieza...

Frieza located the son family house...

He started gathering a large death ball.

Gohan and Goku saw him and teleported to him...

"Stop! Frieza", Goku screamed

"Hello Goku, haven't seen you in ages. How's everyone...well I'm going to kill all of you now. It took me 1 year to get here, and I'm staying", Frieza proclaimed

Frieza continued to gather his death ball. It got very big and a bright flaming red...The energy ball increased more and more...

"Stop it, Frieza not here..lets fight somewhere else", Goku said

"Oh so you want to play safe, I'm not in", Frieza said as the death ball increased more in size...The sky darkened to a blue electric color...the wind picked up as huge bolts of lightning coursed through earth.

Goku and Gohan powered up to ssj3...and were ready to take the death ball to the stars. Frieza winked at them and then threw the energy at them. Gohan and Goku formed their kamahamahas into one big one. It collided with the death ball but goku's ssj3 was to weak. Gohan's ssj3 form was in mystic so he held his kamahamaha to Friezas energy. Goku was being overpowered by the sheer force of Friezas energy attack. He became ssj4 full power as he got a better grip on the death ball.

Lightning poured onto the landscape on earth, as rocks flew through the air. The entire earth was in total chaos.

"I can't hold on any longer, Goku", Gohan said

"You're pathetic, I'm not even at full power", Frieza said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Gohan yelled as he put more energy into the kamahamaha...The kamahamaha was still weak against Frieza.

Goku looked at Gohan as the energy enveloped Goku, causing Goku's body to disintegrate.

"Nooooooooooo!Daddyyy", Gohan yelled

Goku was gone.

Gohan looked into Friezas eyes and his body exploded in ki power...Gohan put all his energy into a super masenko that he formed right after the kamahamaha had been overpowered by frieza's death ball..."I need more power", Gohan yelled

A whisper came into Gohan's ears..." _You can do it Gohan, I'm still here", Goku's voice said_

"Daddy...I will avenge you..." Gohan screamed

Gohan teleported to frieza's side and instant transmissioned both of them to planet meat...

Author's Note: I know this chapter, it's short...but more will come...:)


	22. Ultimate Frieza VS Mystic SSJ3 Gohan

Author's Note: Gohan gets in trouble.

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 22

Ultimate Frieza VS Mystic SSJ3 Gohan

* * *

Gohan and Frieza were both transmissioned to planet Meat, the former sayjin planet. 

The mass wastelands had scattered through the planet. Red sand dunes shifted from one area to another, as winds formed into tornadoes. On the outskirts of the areas a civilization had been living under these conditions for ages. No, these were not sayjins, but a different species that had colonized here eons ago, when the sayjins were destroyed by Frieza. The planet reformed itself after many years, evolving into a copy of it's former self. The truffle race were a kind evolving race of people. They had lived here all the time since the sayjins were extinct, to their knowledge. The Truffles would soon find out that the sayjins were not extinct. Most of them were, but some were left to live on on other planets. Truffles living peacefully wouldn't expect what's to come next, for their living space was about to be time shifted to the modern age by Gohan And Frieza.

Frieza fell to the ground on planet Meat. He was disoriented at first but regained his awareness. Frieza got up from the red sandy ground he was in and took a look around the area he was standing in. Not to far of Gohan got up from the ground and was lost at how beautiful the planet was from it's exterior. The red landscape covered with shadows of the three moons circling around the land sparkled a strange nirvana to Gohan's eyes.

"There you are Gohan...Where the hell are we", Frieza screamed

Gohan noticed Frieza flying to him

"Now you can't hurt no one except me, you pathetic chalangeling", Gohan said

"You know my races name", Frieza said

"Yes, I overheard somewhere, that doesn't matter now. What matters is for you to either surrender or stay here for all eternity", Gohan said

"You dare threaten me boy, I am a chalangling. The most advanced and most powerful race in this time. You cannot tell me you can stop me here. There are truffles living here. I was the one who destroyed this planet and the truffles came to live here after the planet reformed. You can't stand here and tell me you don't think I can kill this planet as I should have earth", Frieza said

"The truffles live here but they are far away from where we are at and I won't let you get their ship or escape like you're probably planning. Goku told me about this race, they are peaceful but strict, if you disrupt their living, then you will see their power", Gohan said

"Powers, these short little idiots have powers", Frieza laughed and waved in disbelief

"Well go then, provoke them, you'll see what they'll do to you", Gohan said

Frieza was getting inpatient. He didn't want to hurt the truffles, he wanted to hurt Gohan.

Frieza powered up to 100 full power. His muscles expanded and his eyes glowed red. Red ki appeared around his body and he stood there gaining more power.

"You see this is different than when I fought your father, I'm more powerful than ssj4 now", Frieza proclaimed

His veins popped out of his neck. His tail grew longer and wider. Frieza grew spikes all over his arms and shoulders. Horns longer and wider than ever before came out of his head.

"This Gohan is my new power, this is my 7th Form. I am ultimate Frieza now, how can you compete with this", Frieza grinned

"You sure you want to see my power Frieza", Gohan said

"Well Of course moron, I don't have all day here", Frieza smirked

Gohan stood in a fighting position and started powering up.

Rocks rose from the ground as lightning coursed through and around Gohan's arms and legs, and chest. His muscles started to increases in size dramatically. Gohan kept on powering up as the floor cracked underneath him. Wind picked up surrounding both Frieza and Gohan. Gohan's hair grew longer and thicker, turning bright yellow and really spiky. It grew all the way to his toes and expanded around his shoulders, waving and billowing in the sky as an ocean of energy. Gohan's power was almost as strong as Frieza's, but only a little more and he'll be equal to Frieza's power level. Gohan yelled out a loud growling scream as his ki energy turned from yellow to bright silver blue. His hair expanded more and his muscles were increasing even bigger. There were no eye brows on Gohan's forehead at all. He looked at Frieza.

"This is my full power mystic ssj3 form, you pathetic piece of", Gohan breathed as he sucked in all of his air and started powering up again...

"What are you doing...", Frieza said

Gohan stopped powering and charged at Frieza with full speed. He elbowed Frieza in the face hard. Frieza's face dented like a car smashing into a wall. Gohan kneed Frieza in the stomach, making blood spurt out of Frieza's mouth. He then took Frieza by the neck and started squeezing the life out of him. Not being able to breath Frieza kneed Gohan in the stomach. Coming back Gohan let go of Frieza and responded by roundhousing him in the crotch and sending him flying miles into a cave. Gohan roared as he flew through the air into the cave. At the cave he blew up the whole entire area and realized Frieza was in the back of him. Frieza headlocked Gohan and flip kicked him in the head sending Gohan plundering through the ground.

"How dare you hit me like that kid", Frieza yelled

Frieza flew over to Gohan and uppercutted him in the head hard sending him up through the air, while Frieza flew up and kneed Gohan back down to the Ground. Gohan got up a little dazed. Both of them were very bruised.

"I'll kill you...", Frieza screamed...his power increased..and his muscle mass as well.

"You think you're so tough Frieza, you might be very strong but you're never going to be as strong as me", Gohan said

Gohan's body was not burning up and deteriorating as before when he was in this form, he was finally used to it.

Frieza came back to his senses and flew at Gohan delivering one of the most punishing blows ever to Gohan's body. Gohan flew into the ground and laid there, as Frieza gathered up his distructo disks he used on Goku once. Gohan confused got back up and dodged the distructo disks. He was getting tired, Frieza appeared to be over powering him. He then thought of using kaioken mode in mystic ssj3. It would increase his power even more, but it would be temporary.

He then exceeded his powers by using the kaioken attack...He starts charging up...

Author's Note: Gohan goes crazy in the next chapter...


	23. Kaioken Power

Author's Note: Here's 23, it gets really serious

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 23

Kaioken Power

* * *

Gohan increased his power by using the kaioken power up, his body couldn't take to much of it.

Gohan increased his energy as ripples of kaioken kai gushed through his body. The ground beneath him started to crumble from the sheer force of the energy. Veins formed all over Gohan's body. The ki glowed a very bright red and it spread all over him. His skin started to steam up and deteriorate, but Gohan kept on powering up as he said "Kaioken x1000. His muscles bulged out, as he screamed to release all his sayjin power. The planet was completely in chaos. Mountains self destructing and everything obliterating. Gohan felt pain come over his body, a sickening hunger for pain...he felt it, but it only made him stronger.

His hair has completely changed into a bright silver color, still long to the toes.

"I'm done with you Frieza...", Gohan said screaming

"You don't scare me Gohan, I can still fight you even if you're a powerlevel of 35,000,000,000. My radar knows all. My power exceeds yours by more than five billion, and I don't need to power up and waste energy like you do", Frieza said

"You lie", Gohan responded

Frieza teleported to Gohan's side head butting him in the stomach, sending Gohan flying through the air as Frieza hits him hard again, and Gohan pummels back to the Ground.

Gohan stood up after that with blood all over his face and charged at Frieza head on, teleporting to the back of Frieza and hitting him with the super masenko. Frieza took the hard blow from the masenko, his arms were gone but then he regenerated them. Frieza started to charge up a death ball when Gohan hits him again from behind, denting Frieza's back. Frieza stretched a bit and yawned...

"Gohan you're pathetic...", Frieza laughed

Not to long after this comment Gohan went Psycho, when Frieza provoked him.

"You're father is as pathetic as you. I should have killed him when I had the chance. You pesky sayjins always cause trouble", Frieza said

Frieza flew over to Gohan and pounded him with kicks and punches, then uppercuts, and head blows. Gohan took it all and didn't even flinch. He wiped his blood of his face and reacted to Frieza.

He took Frieza by the neck and threw him to the ground, as the entire ground shattered like glass. He then flew over to Frieza and pounded him with roundhouse kicks and spin kicks, until Frieza's body was critically bruised and beaten. Gohan charged up two masenkos, one for each hand and blasted them at Frieza. There was no time and Frieza was hit hard. Rocks fell on him and plundered him to the deepest ground.

The rocks elevated from Frieza's body, as he got up still alive. He threw many melee energy attacks at Gohan, which Gohan dodged. Then he yelled and started gathering up another death ball.

While with all this Gohan was having trouble staying in kaioken mode. His kaioken was slowly eating his body away. Gohan wasn't scared to die, but that was not a choice, he was more than that.

Frieza sent the death ball onto Gohan. The death ball flew with immense speed and power, as Gohan tried to stop it. His arms held to the energy ball, and he charged his kamahamaha at it. The power was to great and Gohan was getting pummeled...Kaioken x2000. His body started burning, literally engulfing in red flames as he pushed his limits. The ball of energy was now overpowered by Gohan's kamahamaha. Frieza tried to counter it but was hit...His body was damaged severely but he still wasn't dead. Frieza's body expelled large amounts of steam as it cooled down from the death ball.

"You think that could have killed me you moron", Frieza said

Gohan went out of kaioken mode..His body steaming with energy as it cooled down as well, he had some burns on his arms and on his chest but he wasn't out of it yet.

Gohan didn't know what to do, Frieza was winning.

"How shall you get out of this Gohan", Frieza smirked

"I have one more idea Frieza..", Gohan said

"What may that be", Frieza replied

"Well I will use the truffles", Gohan said

"How will that work, you mean, you'll use their powers. They are all dead already from our intense fighting", Frieza said

"No, they are alive...I can feel some of their energy", Gohan told him

He teleported from where Frieza was and searched for any truffles around...

They were all alive, guarded by a strange defensive aura that had been covering all of them while Gohan and Frieza were fighting.

He flew over to them.

"You can release your defenses I'm not going to hurt you, Frieza is the one you should worry about. Can you help me. Join my body and enfuse your truffle powers with mine, creating a truffle Sayjin. Please, if not Frieza will kill us. It seems he's more powerful than me and my mystic ssj3 power is not enough even when I use kaioken on him", Gohan said

A truffle came over to Gohan and touched his hand.

A light came from the two of them as energy exploded in the area. The truffle fused with Gohan.

"You have fused with Bebi, our ruler, the strongest truffle", the being said. You are now Bebi Gohan in...Mystic SSJ 3.

Author's Note: Well that's chapter 23, more to come. :)


	24. Bebi Gohan

Author's Note: Next chapter up, sorry for not updating for two days, I was busy with stuff. Well here goes...:)

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 24

Bebi Gohan

_

* * *

Back on Earth _

Vegeta was in capsule corp tapping his fingers on the wall, looking at Bulma work on a new gadget. She was working on a ki increasing machine. It was made to skip ssj3 and go straight to ssj4. It was called by Bulma, "The Brute Ray". Not only can you turn ssj4, but your powers can increase beyond the level. It would be like SSJ 4 and a half.

Since Vegeta is a full blooded sayjin this can occur, and as well for Goku.

"So, Bulma will I be as strong as Gohan when I go through this", Vegeta asked

"No, he's way over your power even after this boost, but you can be substantially more powerful after you go through this procedure", Bulma said

"I know, but I think I can get even more powerful after this...I'm just tired of ssj2...I'm so pathetic compared to the others. I am the prince of all sayjins, I should be the better than this", Vegeta panted

Bulma laughed at Vegeta's panting and stopped working on what she was doing to come over to where Vegeta was standing.

"Don't worry, you're the best to me Vegeta, you're my husband...and you will always be strongest to me...", Bulma said

Vegeta raised one eyebrow, then combed his hair with his fingers and walked to Bulma's work desk

"So this is the brute ray thingy. How long till I can transform into ssj4", Vegeta asked

"You are way to in a hurry Vegeta, Gohan is fighting Frieza now, and you're here impatient about such a little thing, it will be done soon...

By the way why can't you go ssj3", Bulma asked

"I trained a lot in the gravity room, but I just can't do it...I think it's my evil side...I think ssj3 has to be worn by someone with a completely pure heart and mine is not. Skipping it and going on is perfect, I'll just cheat my way.

Thank you Bulma...", Vegeta said...He kissed Bulma and exited the capsule corp.

_Back to the fight with Gohan and Frieza_

"You are now Bebi Gohan, and so are fused with Bebi", The Truffle said

As soon as Gohan had fused with Bebi, his whole appearance had completely changed. His eyes were pitch black and his hair a silver platnium color, long up to the neck. The armor Gohan was now wearing, had been the armor the truffles wore for ages. There were red markings on his cheeks and forehead, sort of like slants and lines. The thing Gohan felt even more was his ki enhancement. His energy was now 8 times more stronger than his ssj3 mystic form. The aura around his body was bright white and glowed intensely like a burning star. Other things had changed, like his attitude. He was more like Vegeta in character.

Frieza looked at Gohan in awe and in fear.

"What are you...", Frieza asked

"I am Bebi Gohan, today is your day to die".

Then laughing he replied, "I don't care how messed up you get, I'm still better than you".

Right after the last sentence Frieza said, Gohan decked him in the face with a swift roundhouse kick, sending him through the air and falling to the ground not to far off.

Appearing again infront of Frieza, Gohan hit him with fast punches and uppercuts at immense fast speed. Frieza couldn't block any of Gohan's moves.

Gohan proceeded to headbutt frieza in the head, followed by a spin kick and a back kick to his crotch. Grabbing him by the neck, Gohan threw him against the ground repeatedly. Frieza became disoriented with bruises all over.

He flew closer to Frieza and flipkicked him in the head. Frieza's neck twisted, as he followed hitting him with a cannon ball attack.

The Chalangling fell unconscious.

Gohan started to charge up a death ball...(Which is Frieza's move, but truffles can learn other people's attacks)...The death ball grew bigger and bigger as all of his anger was put into it.

Frieza woke up to see an enormous energy attack ready to meet him. He formed his own one...

"How can you be so strong, Frieza yelled..."Though my attack will still outmatch your truffle powers", Frieza said

Looking onward Frieza charged the energy attack to the same height as Gohan's attack. Both had threw it at each other...as winds and lightning erupted from the contact. Frieza yelled...100 full power death ball...Gohan just smirked and put more energy into his attack with no effort. He overpowered Frieza's attack...

"Noooooo, I will not die by you, you pathetic Sayjin...

Frieza couldn't hold Gohan's attack and tried to escape.

He teleported away from Gohan searching for a truffle ship.

"What are you doing Frieza...Don't you run away...", Bebi Gohan said

He appeared infront of Frieza and grabbed him by the neck...

"Please don't kill me I'm sorry", Frieza pleaded

"Sorry!...Sorry!...Gohan screamed out of control...He squeezed Frieza's neck and decked him in his crotch with a pounding side kick. Then he spin kicked him 5 times into the stomach, following with quick easy uppercuts to the chin. Gohan kept on hitting Frieza more, until Frieza's body was bloody and lifeless.

"Please...! Have mercy Gohan...", Frieza barley said breathing

"I would kill you now, but if you leave and never come back to this galaxy, then you have a chance at life", Bebi Gohan said

...Frieza got up and started flying away from him when he came back out of nowhere and started charging a death ball the size of the whole planet.

"You're pathetic...Gohan screamed... teleporting to Frieza's side and finishing him by breaking his neck with the strongest roundhouse kick that Bebi Gohan could ever imagine to deliver. Then charging up a masenko, threw it at Frieza's lifless body. Frieza was finally dead.

Author's Note: More chapters on the way...c ya...


	25. SSJ4 Vegeta

Author's notes: Vegeta goes ssj4, but he gets even more powerful.

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 25

SSJ4 Vegeta

* * *

In the laboratory Vegeta had been set up for the experiment to reach a new level of power. 

"So finally my true heritage of a full blooded sayjin will be revealed. Then I can finally fight Goku and prove to him that I am stronger than him", Vegeta said proudly

"Don't get your hopes up Vegeta, I don't know if this will work. This machine can make you even more powerful than a natural ssj4, like Goku's is, but it can kill you too. Are you sure you want to do this", Bulma said

"Of course woman, I was born to do this, now do it", Vegeta said inpatient.

Bulma came over to Vegeta and gave him a kiss on his cheek. It was night time and the moon was brightly lit by the sun's energy, now Vegeta was ready to turn.

"OK, here goes Vegeta...", Bulma said

The brute ray came on and zapped Vegeta to his body continuously as he looked onward at the moon. He felt the rage, the sickness of his skin tearing apart. Hair erupting into millions of follicles of Sayjin life. His muscles doubled, then tripled as he turned into ozorau. He roared in ecstatic energy...screamed in pain as his teeth grew and his jaw expanded. The ozorau form decreased and Vegeta's hair turned red followed by very bright yellow ki. A tail had grown from Vegeta's back and his teeth grew sharp, while his jet black hair fell over his shoulders. Vegeta was now ssj4.

"Bulma this is amazing, but I see this is not full power", Vegeta told

"I know, you can power up to full, but I wouldn't recommend it Vegeta. Your ssj4 now is as strong as Gohan's mystic super sayjin one. Can you control that amount of energy, I think not", Bulma said

"Well I do believe I can do it, watch me", Vegeta said

He started increasing his energy...screaming so loud, he shattered glass all around the laboratory. The tail grew longer and his fur thickened growing twice the amount as before. His muscles expanding as well. Electricity was now around his body like a ssj2 form had, but double.

Vegeta kept on powering up as the earth shook and the ground shattered around him.

"Stop Vegeta you can't power up anymore, you can kill the planet", Bulma said

"I will be stronger in this form than Goku or Gohan, this is no regular ssj4 form..."Thank you so much Bulma".

Vegeta raised his power dramatically more...his skin steamed up immensely as the blue electricity turned to red electricity. AHHHHHHHHH! Vegeta yelled, the creator around him got bigger and bigger. "Fools feel my full blooded power. Vegeta's black hair grew longer to his shoulders and his muscles increasingly bulged out.

Vegeta stood there grinning and laughing...energy flowing around him, electricity spark bolts exploding.

"Are you happy now Vegeta, you made such a huge creator around the whole town, what's wrong with you", Bulma said realizing this was a bad idea

Vegeta turned back to his regular form

"I'm just glad I have this new power, and it's all thanks to you Bulma...I'll clean everything up I destroyed...you know", Vegeta said

"Well you sure got a hell of a lot to fix", Bulma said

"In this ssj4 form Goku will be finally defeated by my hands, as Gohan will be", Vegeta laughed...HaHAHAHAHA!

"Vegeta are you high..", Bulma said

"Oh sorry, I just got a bit excited...the prince does need to stay in character you know".

"What ever", Bulma replied

"You think Gohan defeated Frieza yet", Vegeta asked..."I would like to fight him soon".

A couple of minutes later...

..."I just remembered Bulma, the tournament of budokai 27 is beginning on earth. I can fight and reclaim my prince status there", Vegeta said...

...then they will see my new power".

"Whatever Vegeta...You should pay more attention to trunks, than to be stronger than someone...", Bulma replied

Vegeta fell to the ground like in all anime shows, the got up

"Woman, you always have something to say, huh".

Vegeta left the room.

Author's Note: Well Vegeta got a little stronger but does he stand a chance against Gohan or Goku...The tournament is coming up...Goku returns from the other world to fight in the tournament. What will happend, stay tuned to the next chapter of Gohan To The Max.


	26. Gohan Receives New Powers

Author's Note: Hi everyone...haven't updated in a week, but now I have a new chapter finally. :)

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 26

Gohan Receives New Powers

* * *

The dust settled on the ground as Gohan flew from where Frieza died to the surviving Truffles.

The Truffles had been covered again in the force field. Pink and sparkly, it had rose from the ground emitting high energy rays from it's core. Once the Truffles finally realized that they were safe, they had lowered the force field to normal size and came out of it. The Truffles looked at Gohan in Awe, with the sheer power his body was accustomed to. One of the Truffles came over to Gohan and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, reassuring him his job was done, and that they were really happy everything wasn't going for the worse...

"Listen Gohan...", The Truffle said quietly

Gohan looked at him with a serious smirk on his face and listened.

The Truffle continued.

"This is not the end of Frieza..., well technically it is, but...We can sense high power levels as yours not to far of from this planet. You do know this was your former native planet", The Truffle asked

Gohan raised one eyebrow.

"So, I know that..., but what can be as powerful as I am now", Gohan said skeptically

The Truffle grabbed Gohan's hand. All of a sudden huge energy exploded from Gohan's and the Truffles body...but something unthinkable was happening to Gohan.

"What are you doing to me", Gohan asked trembling from the pain

The truffle still held on to Gohan for another 2 minutes.

"I am giving you almost all my life energy and I am also permanently fusing bebi with your body. He will give you more power in your base form than your Mystic ssj3 powers. Meaning you can be as strong in your base form as five super sayjin 4's", The truffle said

"What...!", Gohan replied

"Look in today's world, powers have gone beyond power levels, power is now not even able to be determined by a number or a form because it is so powerful. You are just going to be called, "Super Gohan", The Truffle said

"I'm not going to be wearing a blue costume with a red cape right", Gohan smirked

"No!", that's old school, you're the new school", The Truffle replied

"I was the great saiyaman once, that was really embarrassing. I like Super Gohan...It's Short and simple", Gohan added

After the power up Gohan looked exactly as he would look in his base form, except now he had much more spiky hair.

"I don't get one thing", Gohan said... "This power can destroy everything I see, if I get it out of hand".

"No, this new form is easy to control don't worry. We will test it today, on this planet", The truffle said

"Can you make my father this powerful", Gohan thought, asking to many questions.

"Yes, but full blooded sayjins can reach higher ssj forms than ssj4 and they can increase their level over 100 percent to be as powerful as you are right now", The Truffle said

"I see", Gohan replied

Gohan looked onto the Truffle's eyes.

"Tell me ummm..."...

"My name is Raffael, if you need a name to call me by".

"Raffael, I want to know something about this planet. You say it was inhabited before by our race. How come father told me the sayjins in the past were as bad as Frieza is today".

Gohan sat down to the ground while asking this question, as the Truffle did as well.

The others looked onto their conversation.

"In the past sayjins couldn't control their powers. They were primitive and transformed many times into monkey states called ozorous. In these forms, sayjins are even more devastating, and nothing can stop them in these forms. So you see...Frieza took advantage of this. He took advantage of their powers and decided to use them for his own personal gain. He made a deal with the sayjins. Both wanted to rule, so he combined forces with them and started to colonize planet after planet, destroying all living life. Then the sayjins got to powerful for Frieza and he had no choice but to exterminate all of them. One man stood in the way of course, it was Bardock, your grandfather. Still Frieza carried out his plan, when some sayjins barely escaped...Goku, Nappa, and Vegeta", Rafael told

"I can't believe our whole race was destroyed like that by Frieza. No matter what we do to him he always somehow comes back", Gohan said

"I hope our vast knowledge of your race helps you Gohan...", Rafael replied

"Thanks, when are we going to train", Gohan asked

"Soon...one more matter at hand", Rafael replied

"What is it".

"I have to tell you something important. We were enemies once. Us and the sayjins", Rafael told him

"What!", Gohan stood dumbfounded

"Well you were the ones who invaded this planet. When you all died, we had survived and the planet evolved and rebuild itself".

Gohan stood motionless in thought

"Are you with me, hello...!", Rafael repeated

"I'm hungry, you have any food around here", Gohan's stomach growled

"!...What...i'm telling you we were enemies", Rafael said

"Well we are not anymore, I need food...before we train".

"OK...Food...come with us...our hide out is not to far off", Rafael said

The two walked to the hideout.

Next Chapter is Gohan VS Rafael.

Author's Note: Next chapter soon to come :)


	27. Gohan VS Rafael

Author's Note: Wow, hello those who waited for me to update. I see I haven't updated for a while...but I'll be updating daily again. And I promised the secret that I was going to reveal, will be revealed later in the chapters. Well enough of me talking lets get back to Gohan To The Max.

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 27

Gohan VS Rafael

-----------------------------------------------------------

Gohan and the other Truffles had followed Rafael to their hideout.

The hideout was amazing, a quiet brilliance to look at, which had the most beautiful structure Gohan had ever laid eyes upon. It was a building, very high and vast...but on top it looked as if two humans had been sculpted onto the area of the building.

"Why are there human figure sculptures on the buildings", Gohan asked

"Well..., Master Rafael said..."You see we want to be free like the humans are. We want to finally be attached with love to our daily lives...we don't have much of that at all. Yes...it seems like our race is powerful and then should be happy...but, we wish to be like humans. To be normal".

"But Rafael your race is wonderful, how can you put yourself down like that", Gohan said

Gohan looked into his eyes.

"You gave me great power after I defeated Frieza. You helped me a lot...it shows love is in you and happiness will find you", Gohan said

As both of them talked, they finally entered in the innards of this vast beautifully designed structure.

Inside were many rooms and passageways. Where Gohan stood was a red carpet lying softly and comfortably on the floor. As his eyes gazed forth he noticed paintings and drawings of their people.

Gohan turned to Rafael.

"Hey, those are your ancestors am I correct", Gohan asked

Rafael proceeded.

"Yes", He said

"So this is all you have left now...all of these people are the only genes in your civilization", Gohan said

"Yes, I'm afraid so Gohan...this is all that is left".

Rafael gave a slight yawn and went over to a silver chair not to far from the central room. Gohan went forth to him.

"Rafael I completely forgot...I forgot I was actually hungry", Gohan remembered

Rafael gave a slight laugh and then said..."We will prepare you a delicious meal soon."

"Soon, but I'm starving", Gohan's stomach growled

Rafael stood up scratched his elbow and came over to Gohan.

He then whispered

"Your dad, I think he's got a secret of some sort. I can sense his powers", Rafael replied

"He died, he's in the otherworld now", Gohan told

"I know, but he seems to be training in the other world as we speak and something is happening...though I can't understand what yet. Just that his power is drastically increasing. It seems he is almost as strong as you are now", Rafael replied

"How can you know so much", Gohan asked

"We are also psychics", Rafael said

The others nodded and agreed.

--------------

Not to later food was prepared at the table and Gohan was sure hungry. First there was fried chicken with potatoes, then ham...meat loaf...chicken noodle soup...ice cream...choclate moose...popsicles...fruits...and so on.

"I'm Full...Gohan said...now I want to rest a little...my stomach...maybe I over ate", Gohan grumbled

Gohan went upstairs to the second floor and went into the bedroom Rafael had given to him. It was a bright room. The lights were very high and the colors of the room sparkled. He turned of the lights and went to the bed. The sleeping part came not to soon later...zzzzzzzzzzz

-----------

The next morning, Rafael came into the room.

"Get up Gohan, it's time to train.

Gohan opened his right eye..."I don't want go to school mommy...

Rafael fell like in all anime shows.

"You idiot I'm not your mommy...It's time to train...it's Rafael".

"Oh...I'm sorry I was dreaming and having a nightmare", Gohan replied

"Well get up now...", Rafael demanded

----------

After everyone got ready Rafael And Gohan went out of the hideout building onto clean soil, the other truffles following.

"OK, this is where we test your new powers Gohan. I gave you the Truffle power up, so now super Gohan...! Show me what you got", Rafael screamed

"OK!", Gohan said

Gohan clenched his fists tightly and started to increase his power level. A strong Blue Aura surrounded his entire body. It became brighter and bigger covering him. Then sparks blasted around his arms and legs, as full blown electricity ran throughout his body. Gohan's eyes turned all blue, no iris. He gave out a big scream as his sound waves pummeled the ground beneath him. Then he yelled more and his energy obliterated the whole ground area miles away. His hair grew to his shoulders and a white streak ran from the center. Elevating himself of the ground, He said..."I am now Super Gohan, powered up by the Truffilian Race. The single most destructive entity in the universe.

Gohan appeared infront of Rafael and kneed him in the chest. Rafael Pummeled to the ground and crashed through the rocks.

Gohan charged up a Bright Blue mega masenko beam at Rafael, who didn't block it and took the damage.

Rafael Got up and cleaned the dirt of his clothes. He teleported to the back of Gohan and roundhoused him in his head. Gohan didn't even move, replying with a devastating uppercut to Rafael's chin, as if shattering his teeth.

"Had enough yet Rafael", Gohan said

Rafael ignored his talking in the fight and attacked. Gohan blocked his attack and flip kicked him in the head sending Rafael flying away.

Gohan started charging a masenko in kaioken mode..."Kaioken x1,000,000 Masenko.

Gohan's body was not burning up at all in his new powered up form. The energy would disrupt the cosmos if hit by solid ground.

Rafael absorbed the energy instead of deflecting or taking the damage.

"What! You can absorb energy, just like the androids", Gohan asked

"Yes we can...", Rafael added

Rafael teleported to Gohan side and hit him hard with huge melle attacks, then punched Gohan in the gut and elbowed him in the back, firing more melee attacks.

Raffael then gathered up the most devastating technique ever, The truffle beam. It hit Gohan dead on. Gohan stood, his clothes torn, bruises all over his body.

"Wow!", he murmured..."That technique is great. I see we are equally matched Raffael. I need to learn this move".

"You already know it...Just throw a kamahamaha wave...that is your truffle beam as of now. The energy in it is as powerful as our truffle beam.

"Thank you for this training, that I endured. I will fulfill my destiny Raffael.

Gohan fell to the ground.

---------

A little later Gohan started packing up to head back to earth. But in the other world Goku's Secret gets to be revealed. Stay tuned for next time on Gohan To The Max

Next Chapter is: Goku's Secret Weapon

Author's Note: Well that's the chapter, please reply and I will update as the days go on. Bye Bye.


	28. Goku's Secret Weapon

Author's Note: Hey, this chapter reveals the big secret I was telling you about. :)

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 28

Goku's Secret Weapon

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snakeway reached to the farthest reaches of the otherworld, to where Goku was climbing.

Goku finally ran 2 billion miles through the snakeway twists and turns, ending up besides a big metallic nicely carved door. His halo was quiet the shiny star up in the sky. For even Goku's death didn't stop him from taking every path necessary to reach king Yamma.

Goku knocked on the door a couple of times, gently. A little fellow...(Weird looking elf or something like that), had told him to come in and wait for King Yamma. Apparently chi chi's dad was in the bathroom.

"Hello everyone, I'm Goku from earth, I just came here like for the millionth time.

Then Goku proceeded to rant on about his adventures, which no one cared about.

"I died so many times, I can't even count those incidents. Well I'm the strongest person on earth, including my son. I'm pretty famous back there...you know", Goku blushed

The others didn't look to amused at his story.

"Hey, Dude...your name...", The Elf said

Goku turned around..."OH yes, HI again...my name...is Goku".

"Goku, thee Goku!", The elf said

"Well glad to see someone recognizes me", Goku murmured

"You fought Pikkon before here, haven't you. You won the tournament a couple of times...(Pause...and silence)

Then Goku starts.

"I know I died again...I must be annoying all of you", Goku said

The Elf then replied..."You know you can only die so many times, until you can never return to earth or any other living place, means you stay here for eternity".

"Ahhhhhhhhh! wwwwwhhhat", Goku screamed

"Just kidding, you haven't died enough times for that to occur, but you're getting close to it. You better watch out for yourself", The elf told him

Goku stood there for a little bit...when out of nowhere his stomach started growling.

The others noticed.

"Are you hungry Goku", The elf asked

"Yes! he pranced around like a moron...Yes! I'm hungry", Goku yelled

"We will eat soon...(Not to later...King Yamma came into the room)

Yamma sat back down on his chair, his stomach overlapping the table, and his fingers tapping the wood...then he yelled..."Next...!"

Goku came up, his stomach still growling.

King Yamma noticed It was Goku...

"I've been expecting you Goku", King Yamma smiled.

"OK, do you have any food, I'm starving", Goku pleaded

"We will get to that matter later...now we have to have a serious talk...sit down", He said

Goku sat in the comfy chair, head looking to King Yamma.

"We have to do something with your power level my friend. Your son is outmatching you right now in brute strength. That is why you died fighting Frieza. I have one of the best trainers around in the otherworld. The tournament is also coming up and it will be held in the otherworld as well.", King Yamma said

"How are you planning to equal my power to Gohan's. He is way more powerful than me", Goku laughed.

"Yes, that may be true..., but you can match him if you release the ultimate power that a full blooded sayjin can reach", King Yamma said

"And what is that", Goku asked skeptically

"I cannot tell you at the moment. It is for the best, you'll have to figure it out for yourself".

"Well that's very helpful, at least give me a hint or something", Goku said

"Sorry, no can do", King yamma told him

"This is getting weird...and I'm still hungry", Goku murmured

King Yamma looked at Goku in the eyes ignoring Goku's hungry appetite.

"You can't die no more...the next time you die, you stay in the otherworld forever. That is just the rules of time and space. The dragon balls will revive you one more time, we want that last time to be equipped with the best backups", King Yamma said

Goku wasn't listening, his stomach still upset.

"Are you even paying attention, you moron!", King Yamma yelled

"Yes! but, I need food right now", Goku yelled

"OK since you're that hungry...come with me...".

The two went through the other big door into the palace that the king lived in. He went to the table and told Goku to sit as well. The maid came up and gathered all the food items that Goku wanted to eat. She came back each time with food. About fifty times. Goku gobbled and gobbled food like a madman, like it was his last meal.

"Hmmmmm Tasty!...This is good stuff. No wonder you're so big king Yamma, look at what they feed you", Goku said

"Are you calling me fat!", King Yamma replied

"No! Of course not, I'm calling you big boned", Goku giggled.

"What ever, eat up", he said

Goku finished eating and licking his fingers, when king Yamma told him to follow him through the door back to the registration room.

Goku And king Yamma sat down back to their chairs.

"Now, Listen, I'm going to send you to the supreme kai's planet in the otherworld", King Yamma told him

"OK, I get to see the supreme Kai again, yey, haven't seen him since Buu showed up a while back", Goku said

"The supreme kai will train you and then you can see your real power, King Yamma said

"I still don't know what powers you are talking about, and I want to find out", Goku replied

"This power has never been used before...", King Yamma replied

...(pause...Silence...)

King Yamma then said..."SSJ5"...

"That level has never been reached, how do you know I can achieve it, or if it even exists", Goku said

King Yamma looked at Goku with a smile.

"You will see you can reach it...it is rare but other sayjins millennia's ago reached this level. You are one of those sayjins Goku. Your full blooded sayjin energy will awaken the SSJ5 form. You'll finally be in equal power with Gohan. And then...you two will be the strongest beings in the universe together...like father like son.

Author's Note: Well that was the secret...Next Chapter is Goku reaches beyond.


	29. Goku Reaches Beyond

Author's Note: Here is Chapter 29. Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I was busy with College.

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 29

Goku Reaches Beyond

Back on earth

-------------------------------

It has been a little after a year since the defeat of Ultimate Frieza. Goku is still in heaven training and Gohan has long returned to earth and now has a baby girl named pan.

----------------

Vegeta stood infront of capsule corp taking out a blue comb and raised his spiky hair even more up than it should be. He combed it with great effort as if he was combing the hair of a princess. He went inside the capsule corp building to meet up with Bulma on the topic of how Trunks was misbehaving in high school.

Vegeta was still waiting for Bulma nearly an hour, while listening to music. His patience had been terribly wearing and so he went back outside of the building to see if his wife was anywhere close.

"Where is that woman! I'm tired of always doing all the work for her", Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

He kneeled on the side of one of the adjoining walls and sighed.

Not to long after he finally spotted Bulma running to Vegeta.

"What the heck is the matter Bulma, this is supposed to be a family meeting about trunks not detention. Where were you?"

"I'm sorry Vegeta but something has come up", Bulma replied breathing a million times per minute.

"What! Vegeta yelled...This is trunks were talking about, Our son.

"Look I know but, there is something more important right now", Bulma said

"What is it woman", Vegeta replied

"I'm Pregnant", Bulma said

Vegeta froze in place and fell to the ground (Think Anime falling to the ground).

"Are you OK Vegeta?", Bulma asked

"You're pregnant, how!", Vegeta yelled in rage

"Well we had you know...", Bulma said

"Didn't you use a...", Vegeta said

"Probably not", Bulma added

-------

Back at Chi Chi's house.

------------------------------------------------

Gohan was playing with Pan, his first daughter. She had short jet black hair and the most cutest blue eyes ever. Pan was the most important thing to Gohan than anything else in the world. He wanted for pan to grow up and have an amazing life. He wanted every single good think to happened to pan in every possible way, which he knew was impossible.

Chi Chi knew Goku would be back someday, and that she shouldn't be so sad all the time. Goku always returns to her.

---------

In the kitchen Chi Chi was preparing rice with chicken called moo goo gai pan. It was Gohan's and Pan's favorite dish ever, so this was what she cooked now. In the background while she was busy there was music playing softly. The artist was Beethoven, one of the greatest classical musicians ever. The aroma of the food was breathtaking and so potent that it would last for a while in the room.

As soon as Gohan smelled the food he picked up pan and holding her went down stairs to greet the awaited food. The only problem was that Goku wasn't there sitting beside them anymore.

Back in Heaven Goku trains to reach the impossible.

---------------------

Goku was training now a year and has gotten increasingly more powerful, but he just can't attain ssj5.

Goku was sent to the super hyperbolic chamber in Heaven that was more evolved than the earth one. Rigorously he trained and trained...his muscles grew bigger and his stamina increased. Goku was faster and stronger but, no ssj5. Then one day in his training sessions with the supreme kai, the kai told Goku attaining the level not only took immense energy levels but great uncontrollable rage. A rage that was more awakening than the previous forms. That rage could not be accessed out of no where. The supreme kai knew Goku had the power to transform into ssj5, it was just that he couldn't free the power and unlock it from his inner self.

The supreme kai said he did not know how to release that amount of anger.

"Look Goku, the power itself is astonishing but how to access all that anger I do not know"

"There has to be a way", Goku said

The two paused for a minute thinking about what to do.

The supreme kai looked at Goku for a few seconds when he realized that it was right infront of him.

"I can make you angry very easily Goku", The supreme kai laughed

Goku looked up confused at what was said to him.

"What do you mean", Goku said

"Goku if you don't turn ssj5 all of your loved ones will die", The supreme kai said

"What...", Goku said

"Just like you died and Krillin died by Frieza, they will all die as well. Because Frieza will come back. Goku I can feel his energy", The supreme kai yelled

Goku's eyes turned all black and his hair turned grey...he became very muscular and his energy was unimaginably high. Huge sparks of lightning surrounded his tall body and his eyes were like dark holes, waiting to suck everything in. His hair grew to his shoulders, thick and spikey. His eyebrows appeared but were very narrow.

"You have done it Goku...SSJ5 is alive", The supreme Kai said.

Next Chapter is: Goku Returns

Author's Note: Well that was chapter 29, more coming soon.


	30. Goku Returns

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 30

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 30

Goku Returns

---------------------------------------

Vegeta's house

-----------------

Vegeta sat in the living room of the briefs house. He stared blankly at the floor, as if in another reality. Vegeta found out that Bulma was pregnant and since yesterday had not moved a muscle as he sat on the couch.

Bulma walked into the room a couple of minutes later, every time trying to notice if Vegeta got out of his trance. She came over to him and sat down toward his face.

"Vegeta it's time to accept what has happened. I beg you don't go into the place that you're in right now. It's a great thing that we are going to have another Brief in our family. Trunks can take care of his little brother or sister", Bulma said reassuring to Vegeta who still stared blankly at the floor.

Vegeta looked up onto Bulma's vivid blue eyes and then he spoke.

"Bulma...how am I going to raise another one. I need to train and become a stronger fighter, and I wouldn't be able to do that with another kid. I know it's peaceful on earth now, but you never know when Gohan and Goku will need my help", Vegeta said (I know Vegeta is a little out of character...)

"Let Goku and Gohan take care of the troubles themselves, this is much more important. If you don't help taking care of our new child who will.

In my opinion you're a wonderful father. Maybe you should retire from fighting for now", Bulma said

"Retire, are you nutz woman. I'm always going to fight because it's in my nature, I was born to be a fighter. How dare you say that to an elite sayjin", Vegeta screamed

Bulma started crying as tears slid down her rosy cheeks.

Vegeta knew he over did it.

He went over to Bulma and said he was just kidding.

"Don't cry now, come on...I was only joking. Family comes first you know", Vegeta said

-----------

In the other world

--------------

The Halo was now completely gone from Goku's head.

"OK king Yamma I'm going now", Goku yelled

"Wait!" King Yamma said

"What is it King Yamma", Goku turned around to look

"I forgot to give you this, it's a good luck charm. I just want you to have it. People say it helps everyone get through the day in any existence", King Yamma replied

"Isn't this something more than that...wait a second he thought! This is a charm passed down in your family...doesn't it have sentimental meaning. I shouldn't take it", Goku said

"No, No! Take it, it will be in my pleasure."

Goku finally took it and put it around his neck. Then he waved good bye and instant transmissioned to kami's lookout.

In about 2 seconds Goku had appeared on kami's lookout. Dende was talking to Mr. Popo, no one else was there. Goku walked over to him.

Dende noticed Goku an yelled out loud

"It's Goku, It's Goku! He's back.

"Calm down I've only been in the other world for a year", Goku said.

"While you were gone Gohan lectured me on your life, and how great of a father you are, saying he really missed your presence", Dende said

"I knew everyone would miss me, but this much is just overwhelming", Goku laughed

"So what have you done in the other world during the past year?", Dende asked

"I reached a new ssj level", Goku said

"A new level...?", Dende said looking at Mr Popo, who now was blinking uncontrollably.

"Vegeta would be mad, but I have achieved ssj5", Goku said

"What!", Dende yelled in disbelief..."is that even possible.

"I'll show you, don't worry...I won't destroy the planet...I can control the ki energy that I produce in ssj5 mode", Goku said

Goku got ready and turned ssj2...then his hair extended to ssj3 mode. He kept on powering up until he became very buff in ssj3 mode...as he powered up Goku turned into ozarou mode picturing a fake moon in his mind. When he was finally ssj4 he stopped for a minute.

"OK guys...Here goes, the moment you've all been waiting for ssj5..!

..."Ahhhhhhhhh Goku screamed, his hair turned platinum white growing to his feet and his electricity tripled to lightning bolts surrounding his entire body...the eyes turned pitch black. Goku kept on powering up more...until his muscles doubled in mass...

----------------------

At the son family house

------------------------

Gohan froze in place all of a sudden while cuddling with baby pan.

"What the! What is that power I'm feeling, it's incredible".

Gohan ran downstairs and told Chi Chi he felt Goku's energy...

"You feel Goku here on earth. He's come back! I can't believe it...where is he Gohan", Chi Chi said excited

"I think he's on kami's lookout. I'm sensing his energy from there. The only problem is his power is of the scale...I don't know if it's him for sure, might be an enemy", Gohan replied

"But we had peace for so long", Chi Chi said

Gohan kissed Chi Chi and said he would return.

----------------

At The Briefs house

------------------

Vegeta felt the power too. "Is that Kakarott...he's back and he surpassed me again...I can't believe this. Every time I think I'm stronger than that pest, he wins".

Vegeta had a big grin on his face. A disappointed made face due to the news he was receiving.

Vegeta came over to Bulma. He didn't want to leave Bulma and the baby alone, but he just had too.

"Sorry I gotta go Bulma. Apparently I can sense Goku's ki on earth", Vegeta smirked

"Goku came back!", Bulma cheered

"Woman listen to me this is between me and him and no one else...I will show him who's the best", Vegeta said, but Bulma wasn't even listening to his rambling.

"Are you paying any attention woman", Vegeta yelled

"NO!", Bulma replied annoyed

"I have a baby to deal with, trunks to deal with...all of his misconduct in school...and the only thing you care about is if you're stronger than Goku", Bulma replied

Vegeta laughed nervously and went off not even saying good bye to Bulma.

"Yea! You leave Vegeta, but never come back", she said putting her hands over the other.

-------------

Back on Kami's Lookout

--------------

Dende looked at Goku's sheer force of power and couldn't believe his eyes.

Goku yelled and kept on powering up, his muscled increased to Brolly's size.

As Goku fully transformed into ssj5...Gohan had instant transmissioned to the look out. Followed by Vegeta...

Gohan looked in awe as Vegeta did as well.

Goku turned around and went back to his base form...as the wind and lightning bolts decreased.

Goku came over to Gohan and hugged him.

"I have missed you son...I see you have grown into a wonderful adult since my former passing", Goku said

Vegeta came over mad at Goku prancing like a little kid

"So you've reached a higher form...you inconsiderate...", Vegeta gave him the...

"Calm down Vegeta... You can reach this form some day too. Only full blooded sayjins reach this form...your turn will come someday", Goku said

"Well I hope you're right kakarott, because I am sick of being number 2", Vegeta said

"You're now as strong as me", Gohan said

"Well of course Gohan it's always like father like son", Goku replied

----------

The Other z Fighters arrived not to later after... and they all celebrated Goku's Return.

Next Chapter is Going to be: Chapter 31: Peace Is Not For Long

Author's Note: well in the next couple of chapters a new dilemma will occur for the z fighters, then the tournament chapters will occur not to long after. Stay tuned for the next episode in Gohan To The Max.


	31. Peace Is Not For Long

Author's Note: Next chapter up...here it is.

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 31

Peace Is Not For long

---------

"I can't believe you reached ssj5...", Vegeta said panting to Goku like a little kid while they were in the gravity room.

"Vegeta I reached it not because I could but because I wanted to. If you actually want something you can achieve it", Goku said

"Yea easy for you to say", Vegeta grinned

Goku sighed and started whistling

"What the hell are you doing kakarott. Are you whistling?", Vegeta asked

"Say Vegeta do you want to train or something in here, I'm kinda bored", Goku said in a dumbfounded way

"That's why we are here idiot. I can't believe a ssj5 level is earned by a moron like you", Vegeta sighed as well.

"OH Come on Vegeta I reached it in heaven... By rigorous training with the supreme kai. I'm still probably not as powerful as Gohan in this new form", Goku replied

"Well your son's power is of no question, he has exceeded all of us in sheer power by centuries. I wonder why half sayjins are always more powerful than full blooded. I guess hybrids are 2 of a kind", Vegeta muttered

"Show me ssj5 Kakarott and lets see how you can fight against me in ssj4 full power. I want to see if you can kick me into oblivion in your superior form, there is nothing else to do today. It's to peaceful these days", Vegeta muttered

"I don't know Vegeta can this chamber take this much power", Goku yawned

"Yes!...", Vegeta replied angrily

"OK sheesh you don't have to get all angry", Goku replied

"I want to fight you kaklarott, show me everything you got. And you shall know I will surpass this ssj4 and be superior to even your son", Vegeta said

"Yea you and what army", Goku laughed

"Don't make me slap you kakarott I'm not in the mood for jokes. My son is doing horribly in school. Getting in trouble and of those sorts. Bulma is angry because I'm not responsible about it. But your family is so great now...Gohan taking care of his new daughter...peace on earth because of Gohan...just I'm in a rot", Vegeta replied

Goku fell asleep.

"Are you listening. Why am I even talking about this!...Turn ssj5", Vegeta told Goku

Goku woke up.

"What was that...", Goku replied

"Turn you freakin maggot...!", Vegeta said getting aggravated.

Goku got into his fighting stance, as Vegeta moved back a little. Goku started raising his ki. It became very hot in the room. The chamber was literary disintegrating from Goku's ki. He kept on powering up as his energy increased more and more. Electricity surrounded his entire body and a bright aura surrounded him as well. Goku continued to increase his energy as the ground started shaking ripping apart from the inside. He screamed in anger, his platnium white hair growing to his knees. The eyebrows that he had disappeared completely leaving a naked forehead. Lightning turned into huge immense lightning bolts that covered him all around. Goku's eyes flared with anger, his muscles increased double, then triple the size of before. Finally Goku's eyes appeared to have turned all pitch jet black. He rose from the ground looking at Vegeta.

"Vegeta I don't think it's a good idea to fight you in my current form. I am way to powerful compared to you. My energy can easily kill you", Goku said

"Don't worry I can take it", Vegeta replied...the wind echoing all around them as the building was now gone and sound waves could bearly be heard.

Vegeta went into fighting position and started powering up. His body got the features of a ssj4. His fur red. Eyes dark red. Jet Black hair. Vegeta had yelled more increasing his muscle mass to the triple. Electricity surrounded him as well in lightning bolts.

"Now we can fight", Vegeta said

"I think not, you are still weaker than me", Goku said

"I'm in full power ss4", Vegeta said

"Well I am in full power ssj5", Goku said

"SO! Fight me kakarott or I will kill you", Vegeta said

"Tough words for a weakling", Goku said

"I'm going to be more powerful than your son kakarott", Vegeta replied

"How is that?...His power is centuries ahead of us", Goku said

"Shut It! Fight me...", Vegeta yelled

Vegeta screamed in anger...his energy increasing...muscles expanding to that of brolly. His ki doubled again.

"This is my ssj4 grade 2 mode", Vegeta said

Vegeta teleported to Goku's left side and roundhoused him in the neck. Sending Goku flying through 5 cliffs.

Goku got up and took of the lint and debree from his body and teleported to where Vegeta was.

Vegeta started gathering a large energy ball. "Galik Gun", He screamed

The attack was about to hit Goku when Goku shot his own attack. "You think this is bad Vegeta. Kamahamaha x500", Goku yelled

The Kamahamaha started overpowering the galik Gun attack.

Vegeta yelled as he put in more energy into his attack, slowly overpowering Goku's.

Goku knew he was about to get hit, so her instant transmissioned to Vegeta's back side and hit him hard in his back. Vegeta was sent flying through a mountain 1000 feet away.

Vegeta got up very bruised. His clothes torn and his red fur ripped in places like a bad hair cut.

Vegeta grinned " You think you're so tough huh kakarott"

"Yes I do", Goku replied

Vegeta became aware he was losing but didn't give up.

Goku teleported above Vegeta and elbowed him in the top of his head. Vegeta cried in pain as he flew into the ground.

Goku began charging and throwing small energy balls at Vegeta while he was on the ground. Vegeta got up taking the hits and bloody bruisy all around.

"I told you Vegeta I would destroy you with ssj5", Goku said

Vegeta resorted to giving Goku a powerful attack.

Vegeta put his hands together and gathered huge amount of energy from his inner body, all of it. "Dark Galik Gun Attack". The sheer speed and dark power that Vegeta conjured had enveloped the energy as it flew at Goku.

"What the hell is that", Goku said

"My final move", Vegeta said

The energy attack hit Goku head on and a great wide explosion erupted through the city.

Goku got up from the ground with only a few bruises on his body.

"Is that all you got Vegeta...", Goku said

Vegeta just collapsed out of nowhere.

Goku went over to him and picked him up. Goku detransformed to his base form and flew with Vegeta to the lookout.

--------

On the lookout everyone was waiting for both of them

----------

"So Vegeta wanted to actually beat you in ssj5", Krillin asked

"Yea. I told him he would lose but he wouldn't listen", Goku sighed

"Don't worry Goku, he'll be in the regeneration tank for a bit, give him this sensu bean", Krillin replied

"OK thanks Krillin, I'm glad you don't fight no more", Goku said

Gohan came over.

"I want to fight you next time Dad", Gohan said proudly

"In time son, in time".

Goku put Vegeta into the regeneration tank for many days for him to recover. By then Vegeta would be strong enough to go ssj5. His regeneration will give him more power.

----------

Not to far off

------------

"How is he doing", Paragas asked the biologist

"Oh well just about fine so far, I think he needs a couple of more weeks to gain more power in his body. We want to increase his mass and transformation by using our methods of acceleration. He would be the perfect biological miracle", The scientist said

"Well that is good news", Paragus replied

Paragus exited the room and went over to a different room in the laboratory institute. It was his own room. In the drawer he put a special device that would control Brolly. He would do everything that his father would tell him to do.

Paragus went back into the room with Brolly and the scientist.

"Don't forget, that device is needed to be as strong in technology as possible. I need full cooperation of him to finally destroy earth. The planet that traitor Goku resides in", Paragus said

"Will do", The scientist replied.

Author's Note: Well that's chapter 31.


	32. SSJ5 Goku VS Truffle Gohan

Author's Note: Well here's another one. :)

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 32

SSJ5 Goku VS Truffle Gohan

--------

Vegeta had stayed in the regeneration tank for a week after his fight with Goku. Now a week later he feels as good as new and plans to reach ssj5 like Goku.

--------

At the Briefs house

---------

"Vegeta this baby is going to look just like you. I have a hunch she will have your eyes", Bulma said

"Woman how do you know it's a girl?", Vegeta asked

"Well I'm a mother, they are supposed to know these things", Bulma grinned

"OK, Don't cat fight in here Woman I'm not saying you can't I just thought", Vegeta said

Trunks came into the room from upstairs. Apparently both of them disturbed his sleep, because it still was early in the morning.

"MOM, stop screaming at dad...DAD! Stop screaming at mom. The new kid is going to have a blast around here. Who ever it is will become as strong as us dad", Trunks said

"Trunks! Don't interrupt us while we are conversing, you still have some explaining to do for your behavior in school", Vegeta said in a big grin.

"Vegeta don't talk to him like that. He's our only son", Bulma said.

She came over to trunks.

"Don't worry we will talk about the school problem later. Eat your breakfast now. GO", Bulma said

Trunks looked at Vegeta who kept on looking back at him with an evil stare then back to Bulma's smile and eventually went for the cereal ignoring them.

Vegeta got up from his seat and went over to the window overlooking the city.

"Apparently we did a hell of a lot of damage yesterday when we fought", Vegeta told Bulma

"I know, you could of hurt someone if your fight was not in a secluded area", Bulma said

Vegeta looked down to the floor then back at Bulma.

"I hope our baby will be safe Bulma", Vegeta said worried

"I'm sure everything will be fine", Bulma replied

"I know but, it has been to peaceful since Gohan defeated Frieza. It's like something else is out there. Like it is reaching out to earth. Probably a hunch I guess", Vegeta said

Bulma came over to Vegeta closer.

"Feel the baby, my stomach", Bulma said

Vegeta looked at his soon to be born baby.

"She's going to be beautiful Bulma", Vegeta replied.

"I know", Bulma said

---------

On Kami's Look out Gohan and Goku prepare to fight all out.

---------

"OK, are you ready Goku. I am ready as can be", Gohan said

"Lets try not to over do it Gohan", Goku replied

Everyone was watching not to far off.

"You can do it guys, show us all your fighting abilities", Krillin said

The Supreme Kai was there as well. He had to create a force field around the city to not let Gohan"s and Goku's energies to go past the lookout or else the city would be destroyed completely and all it's people.

The supreme Kai turned on the force field.

"Ready Fight. GO.", The supreme Kai yelled

"Lets Do it dad", Gohan said

"Ready when you are son", Goku replied

Gohan in his truffle power up mode started to increase his ki energy. The ground started to shake violently as pebbles rose from it. Gohan screamed full force as his power was unleashed. His aura a bright blue covered his entire body. Huge bolts of electricity emerged, surging around him. His hair grew to his shoulders and his eyes became white. He yelled more as his muscles increased triple the size of before. His aura was now bright blue.

Gohan's energy increased again as he let out all of his inner anger and powers. The force field that the supreme kai had was wearing off from Gohan's sheer force.

"Stop Gohan", The supreme Kai Yelled

Gohan finally stopped powering up.

"That is highly impressive son. The energy you wield is incredible", Goku said

Goku got into his fighting stance and started powering up himself. Huge lightning spewed around him. His eyes turned pitch jet black. Hair growing to his feet in a platinum white color. His muscles expanded three folds.

Goku let out more energy as his muscles doubled again and his aura heightened in brightness followed by very huge lightning bolts of energy surrounding his entire body.

"Now are you ready Gohan", Goku said

"Yes", Gohan replied.

Goku instant transmissioned to Gohan's right side kneeing him in the stomach, but Gohan caught his foot and spun him into the ground.

Goku got up and teleported uppercutting Gohan in the face followed by melle energy balls. Gohan blocked the punch and deflected every single energy attack Goku threw at him.

Goku Started to gather a kamahamaha as Gohan noticed and teleported at the back of Goku. Flip kicking Goku in the head, sending him flying through 2 cliffs.

Goku got up and flew straight to Gohan and exchanged kicks and punches in hyper speed with him. Each one getting hit by the other eventually.

Gohan roundhoused Goku and uppercutted him in his stomach while exchanging those kicks and punches.

Goku was sent flying through another 2 cliffs and pummeled to the ground, as this time rocks fell on him. Goku got up a little bruised.

As soon as Goku Got up Gohan was already a second faster than him. In turn Gohan had gathered a masenko the size of Texas at Goku. Masenko x800. The Masenko flew at amazing speeds and force.

Goku Barely avoided it by instant transmissioning, but Gohan had thrown another one from the other side. This one hit Goku.

Goku made a block with his hands and took the shot. He had minor bruises around his whole body, to a more extent than before.

"You're Good Gohan", Goku said

"I know. But are you holding back", Gohan replied

Goku started gathering a kamahamaha wave in super kaioken x1000. Kamahamaha super kaikoken x1000. The energy was unimaginable and would rupture the force field if Gohan didn't stop it in time.

"Dad!What are you doing", Gohan yelled

Gohan raised both hands and took the blast head on.

Gohan then stood with bruises all over his body. His shirt ripped and torn. Blood running from his hands and knees.

Goku took this opportunity to finish Gohan.

Goku threw many energy beams at Gohan but Gohan didn't move. He just stood there taking the punishment. Over and Over.

"Gohan!", Krillin yelled

Gohan smiled and let out a growl..."ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Father I'm sorry".

Gohan's energy skyrocketed up and kept on going up. His skin starting to disintegrate as his body heated up. "Super kaioken x5000...". Gohan charged an ultimate kamahamaha at Goku.

"What is this son. You're going to kill yourself", Goku said

Goku tried blocking the move but it was no use. Gohan just put in more power to it. The Energy beam enveloped Goku's body.

When the smoke cleared Gohan was in the air looking at Goku who was now laying on the ground motionless.

"DAD!", Gohan screamed

Goku lay there. He was bloody and bruised. Tired and almost half dead. Goku tried to get up but fell back to the ground.

Gohan flew to him and gave him some of his own energy.

"You are so strong Gohan", Goku said very softly

Everyone looked in awe.

"Lets Go home dad", Gohan said

Author's Note: That's chapter 32


	33. The Legend

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 33

The Legend

---------

On Earth

---------

The whole Z gang had trained to get ready for the Ultimate Budokai tournament.

So it had been for nearly a week that they trained. There was nothing else to do. The reason was because peace made everything slow, so the only way for the Z gang to go through each day without going insane, was to train and become stronger. And also finally enter the ultimate budokai tournament. Of course this tournament was going to have the greatest fighters from all the corners of the universe. There was no time to lose, by next day the Z fighters were to compete.

-------

Training with Gohan and Goku

--------

Gohan was ready to fight Goku again after beating the daylights out of him yesterday, but Goku was fearful after enduring much rehabilitation.

"Gohan I need to get stronger to compete with the likes of you. At first I thought we were both in same strength but, I was wrong. You surpass me in every possible way. Gohan your gifts are far more superior than mine, and I fear to fight you again. You can kill me and the entire world if you don't control your powers", Goku said

Gohan stood in the hyper bolic chamber looking at Goku with serious eyes.

"Dad, come on, you actually believe I am more capable than you. Where did all your wisdom go. The object that made you happy was to protect us and so you did. You always protect us", Gohan replied

"Well son, after you beat the hell out of me yesterday, how do you think I should feel. You've become the leader, you've become almost like a god", Goku said

"Dad you are always the more dominant one no matter what. Look, you always reach newer levels of power faster than me", Gohan reassured his dad

Goku started laughing like an idiot.

"Why are you laughing dad", Gohan asked in surprise

"Well we've been babbling about who's more powerful. I'm starting to think like Vegeta. That is not good", Goku giggled

Gohan fell to the ground.

"Dad are you feeling all right", Gohan said

"I'm fine son", Goku replied

There was silence for a little bit when Goku started acting serious again.

"Gohan lets train already, I'm tired of talking about these pesky thoughts in my head", Goku replied in awkwardness

"Dad one thing though before we start".

"What?", Goku replied

"I want you to get your power level even to mine. I don't think you can do that in ssj5, but if you go to the next level...", Gohan said

"I don't know if sayjins can reach ssj6. It's like a tale, I don't know if anyone ever did it", Goku replied

Gohan stood pondering at what Goku had said.

"If you can transform into ssj6, you would be equal in power to me, or you would be more powerful than me", Gohan said

Goku looked at Gohan hesitant to reply.

Then his son reassured him.

"You can beat anyone with that power. I don't think I can reach a higher level to my truffle state. If I did, it would disintegrate my body. It won't happened to you because you have full blooded genes", Gohan said

Goku nodded his head and then spoke.

"That is right, I think your theory speaks truth Gohan", Goku replied

"I told you so dad", Gohan said

Goku shook his head from left to right, disagreeing with one point.

"I still won't reach it today Gohan, it's very difficult to achieve. It's a legend if I should say so myself", Goku said

Gohan stood thinking and then said..."A legend".

"Only one person ever reached this form. That person was the legendary Brolly. He is the ultimate sayjin, far more powerful than me", Goku said

"Brolly..., never heard of him", Gohan said

"Well some say he's a legend, just like his forms. Though I somehow always feel his life force, as though he is still alive.", Goku replied

Gohan stood there in a pointless stare.

Goku then looked at Gohan to proceed soon with fighting.

"Don't think about it so much. I never told you who Brolly was, but now he's dead. Forget it and move on", Goku said

"Who killed him", Gohan asked

"Lets fight, that's not important, he's history", Goku said

Gohan nodded

Goku nodded as well

They Both got into position and started powering up in their base forms. Goku powered up to ssj. Gohan leveled his power to Goku's ssj form.

Goku flew at Gohan with great speed and punched him in the head with a swift roundhouse. Gohan blocked it but got bruises on his elbows.

Gohan replied to Goku's attacks by doing a solar flare attack at Goku, which temporarily blinded him.

Gohan then gathered an ultimate masenko when the solar flare was in effect.

Meanwhile Goku was still blinded by the light.

Gohan continued to power up his masenko to the max.

Goku started sensing the powerful ki attack and blocked himself from the attack. Right when Goku blocked, Gohan threw it at him. The energy ball flew through the air at lightning speeds hitting Goku all around his body.

Goku stood there bloody with clothes torn and in pain, but Gohan was barely bruised standing in the sky waiting for Goku's next move.

"It's time to kick it up a notch", Goku said

Goku transformed into ssj2, his electricity sparkling around him with spiky hair and a bright yellow aura.

Gohan leveled his power to that of ssj2 Goku's power.

"Dad you know I'll always be stronger every level you go higher. Remember ssj6 is the way to overcome my truffle powers", Gohan stated

Goku laughed and said

"I know that, but I need to train in all forms to achieve ssj6".

"Bring it on then", Gohan said

Goku instant transmissioned himself from the ground to where Gohan was in the air. He gave a spin kick and a roundhouse kick to Gohan's stomach, as saliva spurted from Gohan's mouth.

Gohan coughed out a bit of blood and flew back up into the air after falling to the ground.

"You're good Dad", Gohan replied

"Like always son", Goku said

Goku teleported straight at Gohan and grabbed him by his hands while kicking him in the face repeatedly as he couldn't move. Gohan's nose bled a little.

Gohan then shook his head in confusion as Goku flew at lightning speed and delivered combos of kicks and punches onto his son. Then Goku started gathering a large super kamahamaha.

"Kamahamahaaaaaaaa" Goku yelled.

It bearly missed Gohan, shaving of some of his skin on his right arm.

Gohan gathered his own attack. "Masenko hannnn", Gohan yelled as the super move flew through the air hitting Goku head on.

Goku was slightly bruised from the attack.

Gohan proceeded to throw melle attacks at Goku and teleported to the other side throwing melle's there as well. The energy surrounded Goku's body exploding as they hit him.

Goku tried running away but was pounded with most of the attacks.

Goku hence had flown through 2 cliffs landing on the ground. As he tried getting up Gohan hit him in the neck with a kick burying his head in the ground.

Goku got out of the dirt mad.

"I'm going to obliterate you", Goku yelled

Goku started to power up more as his hair grew to his feet and his muscles doubled. He was now a ssj3. Gohan leveled his powers to that of ssj3 Goku.

"Lets do this", Goku said

Goku teleported all around Gohan and hit him randomly in the head, knees, and back. Then In hyper speed Goku shot thousands of melle energy balls at Gohan.

Gohan didn't flinch, just standing and taking the damage.

He had gashes around his arms, blood dripping from his face and bruises just about everywhere. He screamed in pain as Goku continued the punishment.

"I have no choice dad but to become stronger", Gohan said

He powered up his truffle form to that of a ssj4.

Goku was then hit hard by Gohan's rapid machine gun kicks and punches, like bullets shooting at light speed. His body endured a lot of pain and misery as his son kept on hitting him.

---------

Not to later after the blows to his body Goku angrily transformed into ssj4. His yellow hair now turned black. He had red fur and blue jeans worn on his body.

Goku put his palm upfront and 5 little energy balls had appeared on each tip of his finger. His energy grew as these miniature energy balls had formed into one centered beam. It shot through the air spreading into thousands of little energy beams straight at Gohan. Gohan couldn't avoid them all.

He was hit severely with the attack and his body became very bruised, but he kept on fighting.

Goku proceeded to teleport to 4 sides, three of those were an afterimage. Gohan couldn't see where the real Goku was until he was hit with a punishing upper cut to the chin.

Gohan had no choice and flew upwards powering up to his ultimate truffle form, that of a ssj5.

"Come on dad are you scared yet", Gohan said as his power blazed

His energy shook the planet. His muscles expanded triple the size of before. His hair was platinum and his energy was bright. Electric bolts of lightning surged through Gohan's body.

"Nice form Gohan", Goku said

Gohan proceeded to his father's right side and roundhoused him in the face. Goku had blocked the attack but was sent flying to the ground. He then got up in aching pain.

Not to later Gohan had charged up a masenko bigger than the one before. As he threw the attack, he teleported to the back of Goku and hit him in the head. Goku flew right into the energy ball.

Goku's body had been slowly ripped apart and so out of need transformed to ssj5.

Goku's hair turned bright platinum up to his feet. Electricity was of mass magnitude. His eyes turned all black.

Goku countered the energy attack with his own.

"Kamahamahaaaaaaa!!!!!", Goku yelled as his attack over powered Gohan's and eventually diminished the masenko.

Goku and Gohan realized they were evenly matched.

"I see you are to much", Gohan said sarcastically

Goku ignored him and flew away as he gathered a spirit Bomb.

"No!!!!", Gohan said...you will destroy everything if you use it in this form".

Goku just laughed with no care to Gohan's warning.

"Why are you laughing Dad".

Goku didn't respond as he finished the spirit bomb and threw it at Gohan. Gohan tried blocking it but was soon overpowered by the spirit Bomb. He yelled in pain as his body disintegrated. AHHHHH!!!!!".

"What have I done" Goku said

Gohan had took the sheer force of the spirit bomb, but his body didn't fully disintegrate.

Goku looked at his son in the air still alive but half dead. His clothes were torn and he had a lot of blood and gashes around his face. Gohan fell to the ground.

Goku realized what he did and then went into transformation.

He was very upset.

His muscles increased and his hair turned platinum white with blue streaks. The planet was slowly falling apart from the power that Goku was emitting. He cried as his energy tripled again. The aura was now white and blue mixed. His eyes turned bright red and his eyebrows as well. Goku flew to the ground picking up the unconscious Gohan.

-------------

A couple of hours later

--------------

Gohan had woken up in his bed after getting nearly killed by Goku ssj5 ½. Apparently he lost to Goku because Goku was in ssj5 ½, and then turned ssj6 at the end...

Goku had given Gohan a sensu bean, more like 3. Both of them decided to not train for a while. They were ready to go into the ultimate budokai tournament.

---------------

On Brolly's planet

----------------

Paragus sat in his room thinking of the possibilities that Brolly would bring him, his proof to the world that Brolly would define all the generations of the sayjin race. He stood up after thinking everything in his plan and decided to leave his room going to the dining room of the laboratory.

The dining room was lavish and romantic, but nothing romantic ever happened on his planet.

Paragus went over to his table and had a full course meal, with his companions and fellow scientists.

He talked for hours when he heard a noise coming from where Brolly had been. The door flew open as Bio Brolly stood examining his subjects which he was about to kill.

"Father, I thank you for releasing me into this world. For making me so supreme. I will now end all of your suffering", Brolly smiled

Paragus ran as the others did, but there was no where to run.

Brolly teleported to Paragus and grabbed his father by the head, ripping it off. Then he did the same to the others. Brolly flew out of the laboratory and blew it up completely.

He left the planet and headed for earth. The planet he was taught to eliminate because of the enemy Goku who lived there.

"I will find you Goku, and I will destroy you. My father was a foolish man, but he was right about you being a weakling sayjin like the rest. I am the only dominant sayjin. Like Darwin's theory I will cure the world of weakling like you", Brolly thought to himself

With great speed Brolly headed to earth.

Author's Note: Well this is the longest chapter I have ever written so far. More to come. :)


	34. Vegeta Invites The One And Only

Author's Note: This chapter is kind of on the soft side. :)

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 34

Vegeta Invites The One And Only

----------------

Vegeta was sitting in the hallway of the city hospital. He stared as if into blank space awaiting the truth that was about to be given to him by the doctors. He wasn't allowed to be in the room with Bulma because it was better for Bulma to go through the pain of birth by herself. He continued to stare into blank space, thoughts twisting like metal coils in his brain.

Vegeta got up from his seat and walked a couple of feet to the door where Bulma was. He could see her in labor, screaming. Of course it was a one way mirror, so she could not see him. Vegeta looked at Bulma as his hands got tense and his heart beat faster and faster. He tapped his fingers on the wall next to the door for about a minute, and went back to the seat where he got up from. He was getting quiet impatient.

"When is it going to be over, and is she okay", Vegeta thought to himself blinking uncontrollably from fear.

He continued sitting when the doctor finally went out of the labor room after about an hour.

Vegeta quickly got up from the seat, sweating like a pig, as his eye pupils expanded and went closer to the doctor.

"How is she, is it over. That woman is my wife you know. Is she okay", Vegeta asked trembling

"She is fine Vegeta. Don't worry everything went as planned. You have a new baby girl, congratulations", The doctor said

Vegeta looked up farther to see Bulma lying with his baby girl.

"Is that really her", Vegeta said

"Go on and look at her closer", The doctor encouraged

Vegeta ran through the doors into the room with Bulma.

Apparently Bulma was so occupied with the baby that she didn't see Vegeta right away. Then she raised her head and saw him.

"Vegeta, isn't she beautiful", Bulma said crying

Vegeta just stood there motionless. He slowly took steps foreword to get a closer look at his baby girl.

"Here Vegeta take him", Bulma said

Vegeta put the baby into his hands and looked into it's eyes, and made a silly face as the baby cuddled and laughed with him.

He looked back at Bulma and smiled.

"She's beautiful Bulma", Vegeta's eyes teared up, as trickles of crystal droplets ran down his face.

"What are we going to name her Bulma", Vegeta asked

Bulma looked at Vegeta and then...

"I don't know yet...I was thinking of many names", Bulma said

"Like what", Vegeta replied

"My best guess would be Bra", Bulma said

Vegeta thought about the name.

"Bra...Is that a good name for a girl of sayjin blood", Vegeta said

"Who cares if she's sayjin or not. What matters most is if you like the name. So do you like it?", Bulma asked

"I guess, I mean the name is good if you say it's good", Vegeta replied

Vegeta gave back the baby to Bulma and sat by her side for the next couple of hours before time had come for Bulma to leave the hospital and go home.

Vegeta watched Bulma sleep through the night while he was still there by the bed. He nearly fell asleep himself, but watching Bulma was exciting enough not to sleep.

When time came to leave Vegeta and Bulma went and gathered all of their belongings and headed out. Before they went home, the baby was put into an incubator tank for proper development.

"OK you have everything ready right", Vegeta asked

"Yes", Bulma said

"How long is the baby going to stay in the hospital", Vegeta asked

"Probably a month", Bulma said

"A month!", Vegeta yelled

"Calm down Vegeta. Anyway the baby needs to be as healthy as possible. This will be best. All tests should be administered so bra would be a healthy baby", Bulma said

"Sorry, I guess you are right", Vegeta replied.

They both exited the building as rain poured hard on the streets. Vegeta pulled out an umbrella to cover Bulma with as they took a bus home.

As Vegeta walked into the house the lights were off. He turned them on to see everything as usual.

After taking a shower Vegeta fell asleep on the couch. Bulma came over to him and kissed him on the cheek, then covering him with a blanket.

Bulma closed the lights and went upstairs to her bedroom. She went to sleep immediately because she was very tired.

--------

The Night hung next to the moon like an icicle as Brolly continued to fly to earth in space. With sheer speed of god he accelerated and sped faster and faster. Rage filled his veins, his muscles pumped with hot poisonous strength as it trickled through his outer skin. His ki was blazing hot, with the power to melt the sun. In sonic speed he flew through space and with a smile saw the end to Goku and his family.

Author's Note: That's the chapter :)


	35. Vegeta's Fatherhood

Author's Note: Here goes a change in Vegeta like no other. This chapter is kind of funny but also serious.

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 35

Vegeta's Fatherhood

Vegeta was about to go through a change. A change that would put him through an obstacle of great fear.

----------

Vegeta's House

------------

"Get up Vegeta!!!!", Bulma yelled louder than a lion. "You're going to have to look after Bra today.

"Of course, but I need to train today, can't you have a babysitter", Vegeta asked knowing Bulma was about to lay some you know what the rock is cooking on Vegeta.

Bulma put her hands on her cheeks. Her face turned purple. The eyes were steaming with fire.

"Vegetaaaaa!!!!! It's your daughter. How dare you think about training now, when your daughter needs you", Bulma cursed him in every language possible.

"Woman I will take care of her, but first I need to train. Goku has reached ssj5 and I still am at ssj4. Who knows maybe he's even beyond that. I was better of alone with Nappa than you. He actually listened and didn't yell so loud as you", Vegeta panted

Bulma came over to Vegeta and slapped him over his face.

"Ouch, you always have to get physical don't you", Vegeta replied

"Yes!!!, you want to do something about it huh!!!!", Bulma yelled

Vegeta got himself together and responded in a kinder way knowing he was acting wrong. He was acting this way because the peace on earth just turned everything to nothing but regular human type lives.

"I'm sorry Bulma...I'll watch Bra, after all she is my daughter", Vegeta said

"Good", Bulma replied. "Oh yea one more thing...you know how to change diapers"

Vegeta fell to the ground.

"What's the matter Vegeta?", Bulma asked

"A sayjin prince changing diapers. I don't need this. It will only get worse...I'm not changing dippers", Vegeta replied

"Well then who else is going to do it. I'm not paying for a babysitter", Bulma replied

Vegeta started to get very annoyed. He was about to turn ssj and go nutz but controlled himself.

"OK, I'll do it.", Vegeta moaned.

Bulma went out of the front door and closed it behind her when Vegeta yelled.

"Wait Bulma where are you going anyway, it's Saturday", Vegeta said

"I'm going to work overtime at capsule corp. There is some things I need to attend to about the financial state of our business. It appears people are selling similar products like ours for cheaper. I need to get everything straight, I'll be back in 3 hours. There better be a happy healthy nurtured baby when I come back", Bulma said

"OK...", Vegeta replied...saying really in his mind "buzz of already".

Vegeta sat in the living room after Bulma left pondering on how he would find time in training... Then it occurred to him...he could ask Gohan to train with him and Gohan's mother Chi Chi to help out with the baby. Bulma would never know.

---------------------

A few minutes later

---------------------

Vegeta dressed up in a nice black armani suit after taking a shower. He fixed his tie and combed his hair with jell to be presentable. It was now 12 PM...she would come at 3 PM, so he had enough time to do it all.

He flew to Gohan's house which took him about 5 seconds.

Vegeta knocked on the door. Then again and again but no one answered.

"Where are the son family. Goku...Gohan...Chi Chi...Hellooo", Vegeta yelled as his echoes came back.

Vegeta waited 15 minutes but then realized nothing happened.

"Where are they!!!!", Vegeta said getting angry

Gohan heard the noise from outside. He was very tired and sleepy... "Who is it", he said..."Stop banging on the door"

Vegeta heard a voice.

"It's me Gohan", Vegeta replied embarrassed realizing they were sleeping.

"What do you want...I'm very tired from fighting Goku yesterday", Gohan said wearily

"Can your Mom take care after Bra for a bit", Vegeta said

"Now!!!!. Are you serious Vegeta...you're the father...shouldn't you do this", Gohan said with his eyes bearly open.

"Just for 3 hours", Vegeta replied.

"But Chi Chi is not home now", Gohan replied

"OK then Forget it, go back to sleep", Vegeta said disappointed

He flew back to his house. 1 hour had passed and still he didn't do squat.

"Bulma is going to kill me if I sit around doing nothing..." Vegeta said to himself..."What is that smell. OH NOO!!!!!!", The baby went...

Vegeta took Bra onto his left shoulder. The baby smelled bad, like all babies after they go to the bathroom on themselves.

"I have to change his diapers", Vegeta said disgusted... "The prince of all sayjins has to do the dirty work."

----------

A minute later

-----------

"Well that wasn't that hard...a little gross but even sayjins go through this", Vegeta said

He took the baby and cuddled with it for a little.

Then he went and got a milk bottle and made Bra drink the milk from it.

"Is that good Bra", Vegeta said happily

Bra giggled and laughed and looked at Vegeta with the most innocent eyes ever.

As Vegeta sat there Bulma came into the room early.

"I see you've gotten very attached to her Vegeta", Bulma said

Vegeta looked back and saw Bulma smiling at him.

"Well changing diapers isn't the most beautiful thing in the world, but it gets the work done", Vegeta replied

"You're a good father somewhere in there Vegeta. I'm Proud of you", Bulma said

---------

Brolly was nearing the atmosphere of earth...his rage was infinite as was his evil, for what was to come was only the beginning...

Author's Note: (Changing diapers is not so bad after you get the hang of it...well...probably I don't really know...Well Vegeta is getting softer and softer...) Really out of character for him. But I like to see Vegeta on the soft side since he is always portrayed being serious, and without emotion.


	36. Brolly The Monster

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for so long. College makes me busy.

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 36

Brolly The Monster

* * *

Brolly stood like a giant scanning the humans that resided where he was. His face turned into a sadistic smile.

"These humans have such low levels of power, it's completely worthless. I'm going to have fun destroying them", Brolly grinned

Brolly raised one palm of his hand and shot a small concentrated ball of green ki at the unsuspecting humans.

"Hahaha!!!. Die you little vermins", Brolly smiled

He shot up into the sky and released waves of green ki at the whole town. Buildings collapsed and spewed with fire as his victims screamed for their lives.

-------------

At West City

-------------

"What the hell is that Goku...", Gohan asked

"I don't know but its huge", Goku replied

"I feel a power greater than yours dad, and you're a ssj6. Is this an enemy or worse?", Gohan replied.

Right at that moment the TV went to a brief news message.

_Everyone evacuate west city, something is obliterating everything in sight all through the eastern part. The object is coming to west city. It appears to be a muscular blonde guy with an amazing destructive power like non we've seen before. I repeat a muscular blonde guy 7"6 heading your way. GOOD Luck._

"What the hell!!!!...", Gohan screamed...It's a sayjin

"It's Brolly" Goku said

"But I thought he was a legend", Gohan replied

Vegeta ran into the room...

"Kakarott, I thought we were the only full blooded ones. Brolly is real and he's here", Vegeta yelled

Goku put one of his palms to his face and thought in silence.

"Why are you thinking now, lets get and beat the crap out of him", Vegeta said. "Gohan And you would kill him easily."

Goku looked up at Vegeta with a frown.

"No!!!, it's not that easy Vegeta. This Sayjin is more powerful than me and Gohan combined", Goku replied

"You're BS, How can he be more powerful than your ssj6 and Gohan's Truffle power. Both are equal to SSJ6 energy, that means two ssj6 Sayjin against one", Vegeta said

"Look you're missing the point Vegeta", Goku said

"What is the point then Einstein", Vegeta replied

"He's very talented in ki power. He was born with more ki power than we were. He's smart as well and unique. That is why he is the legendary super sayjin. That type of sayjin species is born once every thousand years", Goku said

"So what are we going to do", Gohan said

"I don't know son, I don't know", Goku said

---------

East City

----------

"All of you are worthless bastards and I will eliminate every one of you", Brolly yelled

He flew to the ground and walked through the carnage he made. He kept on releasing ki attacks at dying people and ones already gone. Brolly noticed a little kid standing frozen in fear.

"Please don't hurt me Mr", The Boy said

Brolly came over to the kid, charging his ki attack he disintegrated the boy with a swift ki consuming the boy's body.

"I give no mercy to any one,", Brolly said

He went further to the west.

A couple of minutes later he picked up immense power farther a bit. To finish East city he created an enormous attack that completely destroyed the eastern city...to be continued

-----------

Author's Note: More to come


	37. The Fight Begins

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Yey :)

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 37

The Fight Begins

* * *

Brolly sped through the air at lightning speeds, one second faster by another. Right now Brolly did not show any facial expressions as he did before. He was more interested in the new high power levels to the west than his anger toward those weakling humans. The destruction he left behind was collateral and with each new mile his strength increased, to the point of causing energy fields just by moving and thus evaporating the landscape as he passed it.

Brolly noticed that the powers of those in the west were coming closer and closer to his senses. But he was not impressed with them as he thought he would be. That is why Paragas had died before him because Brolly was never meant to be controlled buy a weakling like his father. Emotions were not in his brain wave pattern. It seemed that he had become a robot or a killing machine. This was of course not the real Brolly but a copy cloned from the original Brolly. He was much stronger than his predecessor. His predecessor was defeated long ago by the great kai gods of the past.

------------

The power levels now could be read by Brolly's new scouter. Two of the figures in the west were nearing to Brolly. Their highest forms of power level were, 1st figure(Gohan) 950,000,000,000, and 2nd figure(Goku) 900,000,000,000

"That's pathetic", Brolly said

He grinned though

"But they are still very powerful. I think I can take on both of them, but I need to finish them of fast. I believe one of them does not lose energy in his forms, by my calculations", Brolly said

-------

Gohan and Goku were close to where Brolly was. Finally they confronted each other.

--------

2 figures that resembled each other in features had come over to where Brolly was. They could not believe their eyes. He was huge, a monster. Not of this world. The destruction he caused made both of the figures angry.

"I will not let you kill no more people Brolly", Goku yelled

"How could you do this, you're like us, a sayjin", Gohan said

Brolly pointed his index finger to both of them. "No!!!, My friend, I'm not only a sayjin, I am also a god. I will devour both of you and rule this galaxy" Brolly replied

"You're not a god, how can you thing that, you're just evil", Gohan said

"Stop this now!!!", Goku said

"You think I'm afraid Goku!!!!", Brolly said

Brolly then made an evil smile

"I always wanted to kill you Goku, now's my chance to prove I'm the only real sayjin", Brolly said

"Buzz of weirdo, or I will fight you till the death", Gohan said

"No Gohan I will fight him first", Goku replied

"But, dad are you sure?", Gohan asked

Goku nodded.

"OK lets fight".

-----------

Goku went into fighting position. He then started to charge into ssj3.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!", He screamed

His body became more leaner and muscular as his hair grew to his waist. Goku's energy sky rocketed and electricity is seen revolving around him.

"Come on!!!!", Goku yelled

Brolly didn't even transform.

"I can take you on easily", Brolly replied

The two sayjins started their fight.

-----------

Goku teleported from his current position to farther away from Brolly. He started gathering up a kamahamaha. While Brolly just stood there.

Goku threw the kamahamaha at Brolly who didn't even flinch. Then Goku added more power to his kamahamaha and some melee energy balls. All of these attacks hit Brolly head on, But Goku had a better plan.

He used his solar flare to blind Brolly.

After the solar flare took effect, Goku started gathering a spirit Bomb. While he had some time to gather energy, Brolly couldn't see or do anything. When the solar attack faded Goku had already thrown the spirit bomb. The spirit Bomb was moving at lightning speeds as Brolly tried blocking it but was losing to the attack. His skin was starting to burn when he transformed into... To Be Continued...

Author's Note: Transformation to a more powerful brolly. Next on Gohan The Max.


	38. Super Brolly

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, super Brolly!!!

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 38

Super Brolly

* * *

The kamahamaha was eating away at Brolly's Skin slowly until he started to become something worse.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, I will never, ever be succumbed to this level no longer. Goku I am going to rip you to pieces.

Goku watched in horror as Brolly transformed.

Brolly's eyes were all white and his hair became razor edge spiky. His muscles became twice of the size as before. The energy Brolly was now emitting had been so great it would burn anything close to it's area. His teeth had grown longer and sharper. The 7 Foot giant stood over Goku who looked like a miniature figure in comparison.

Brolly looked into Goku's eyes with hatred.

"I am GOD", Brolly replied

Gohan stood behind Goku worrying for his father, but Goku was not afraid. He was also in secret of his power to Brolly.

"I am ssj3 right now and I believe this form would be obliterated by your current state. So let me show you another side of me", Goku replied

"What can be better, show me great Goku", Brolly laughed...

Goku put his fists in a clench and started transforming.

Hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!GRAHHHHHHHHHH...!!!! Goku yelled as his muscles bulged and veins popped out of his arms and shoulders. His eyes changed to pitch darkness. Hair falling to his thighs, his aura and energy a bright white. Goku raised his eyebrow at Brolly and gave him a two thumbs down. His ki was emitting as the sun's radiation and Gohan knew this was Goku in SSJ5, from his hair.

Brolly looked at Goku and laughed, "Hahahaha, you just grew your hair and became buffer, I'm still more powerful.

"Turn on your scouter", Goku replied

Brolly turned it on and before looking at it, the scouter exploded.

"I thought I had your full power pre recorded on my scouter before", Brolly said confused

"That was my power when I'm calm but, my inner powers have been awakened. I am now even more powerful than my previous ssj5 state. Call me mega ssj5 Goku"

"That's crap, to long to say, I'll just call you a moron", Brolly said

Brolly charged at Goku without hesitation full speed. He teleported right in front of Goku and hit him in the head with a swift roundhouse. Goku blocked it and returned the same move back. As Brolly was hit he flew through air into the buildings in west city. Brolly got up with a few bruises but no major ones.

"Is that all you got Goku", Brolly said

Goku started gathering a kamahamaha the size of Texas. As it grew Brolly just watched with amusement. When Goku finally through it Brolly just stayed in place as the kamahamaha hit him.

"Yea dad you got him", Gohan said in the distance

The Smoke cleared...

There stood Brolly with more bruises but still in good fighting shape. Apparently Brolly was toying with Goku.

"Wow you really got me there Goku", Brolly replied sarcastically.

Goku was getting tired as Brolly was having an upper hand with the battle.

"I won't let you win", Goku yelled

He teleported to Brolly and exchanged kicks and punches with him but Brolly was blocking all of his moves.

Goku backed up a little and took breaths, but Brolly didn't let him. He flip kicked Goku in the chin, followed by an uppercut and two swift back kicks to Goku's side.

"Dad!!!!, you'll die" Gohan screamed

Goku looked back half dazed at Gohan and at that moment Brolly jabbed him in the right cheek. He kneed Goku in his stomach, then grabbed him by the throat and started choking him.

Stop!!!!!!!!!!...", Goku yelled in agony.

Brolly unwrapped his hands from Goku's neck and Goku fell to the ground.

Gohan ran to his dad's side.

"Dad, dad, dad!!!!", Gohan said

"I'm OK son, I'm still here", Goku whispered.

"AWWWWW!!!!!, is this a father son reunion or what", Brolly said

"You shut up monster!!!!!!, Gohan cried.

"Do you want me to kill you as I did him", Brolly said

"I'm not dead yet Brolly. I am tired and beat the crap out of but still here "...

"Dad!!!, you're OK".

Goku nodded to Gohan with a smile.

To be continued...

Author's Note: yey Goku is still good. Next time on Gohan To The Max, Super Brolly Form 2.


	39. Super Brolly Form 2

Author's Note: I'm back, well here's the next chapter.

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 39

Super Brolly Form 2

* * *

Goku got up from the ground and flicked his ssj5 hair. He smirked and looked toward Brolly who was patiently waiting for Goku to respond.

"Why did you choose this path Brolly", Goku said in a stern way

Brolly started laughing.

"Because it is my destiny", Brolly replied

Goku shook his head side to side.

"That is not the right path my friend", Goku said

"Are we going to chit chat for hours or what Kakarott", Brolly replied

The air stiffened as Brolly started powering up. The energy doubled then tripled, he looked like a giant. "See this is power dim wit", Brolly said

The others were watching from a distance as the ground shook and crumbled gradually. The winds picked up as did the tension between Goku and Brolly.

Brolly put himself into fighting stance ready for another round.

"You never learn Brolly", Goku replied

"Indeed I don't", Brolly said

------

Goku was no match for Brolly in ssj5, but the next level would do him good

------

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!! The sound broke all speed and volume. Goku screamed in anger as his powers exploded. Veins could be seen on his biceps. His body changed and his hair grew ultra platinum.

"Ever heard of SSJ6", Goku replied

"SSJ5, SSJ6...all the same to me", Brolly smirked

"You won't be laughing after I'm done with you. Like you said this was your choice", Goku replied

Goku teleported right in front of Brolly's face and without blinking punched him in the face. Then followed with spin kicks to the abdomen and uppercuts into the chin.

Brolly was taking every hit, but masking his pain. He was now bleeding from his nose. He tried to maintain control but it hurt to much.

Brolly flew away from where Goku was and wiped his blood of his face, while trying to think about what to do.

"What's the matter Brolly, a little under the weather", Goku said

Goku did not allow for time to slip. He flew forward to Brolly intimidating him. Then he switched to kaioken mode and lighted up red as a Christmas tree, head on to him.

"I don't think you can hurt me dear Goku", Brolly said

Goku hit Brolly in the stomach hard as he flew to the ground. After a couple of minutes Brolly stood up, battered and bruised.

"Like I said I don't think you can hurt me dear Goku", Brolly said again

"Then surrender or I'll kill you", Goku said

------

All of a sudden Goku felt an immense energy from Brolly.

"This is Super Brolly Form 2, my real power.

He screamed...AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!, Brolly became unpredictable. His eyes were evil, more evil than before. The muscle mass increased and his hair turned platnium like a ssj5 or 6.

Goku looked in horror as the monster of Brolly was released.

"Now what Kakarott", he said

Without hesitation Goku was beaten nearly to death by Brolly. He punched, kicked and battered Goku.

Then Brolly gathered a large energy attack and threw it at the nearly unconscious Goku... To be continued...

Author's Note: left you hanging huh. The next chapter will conclude Brolly's havoc. :)

Next chapter is Gohan steps in.


	40. Gohan Steps In

Author's Note: Here Gohan steps in to fight Brolly.

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 40

Gohan Steps In

* * *

"NOOOOO!!!!!!! Dad watch out", Gohan yelled

But Goku was unconscious and not any slight movement was seen.

Right in the split of nano second Gohan teleported to Goku's lifeless body and blocked the uncoming energy attack that Brolly hurled.

The force of the attack was tremendous. Gohan's skin started eating away from the intense heat of the Green ball of energy. Gohan tried hard to fight of the pain and try to sustain himself, but it was no use. If he kept on trying to fight the attack, he and Goku would be both killed.

Gohan struggled and was getting moved back by the pressure of the energy. As Brolly transmitted more power to the attack it became twice as big. Gohan's body was in crisis.

Everyone in the distance was watching in horror as the energy started enveloping Gohan. "Gohan do something", the z gang said...

"I can't hold it any longer", Gohan replied.

Brolly yelled, "You're pathetic Gohan just like your retarded father"

"Beat him to a pulp Gohan", Picollo yelled

As Gohan concentrated on the attack he saw Picollo.

"Hey Picollo, where have you been", Gohan replied while trying to keep his stamina

"I was training far away from here. Show him what he deserves Gohan, just like we trained", Piccolo said

"Come on Gohan you can do it", the others yelled

"I believe in you son", Goku whispered

The air was stiff and dark. Gohan knew what he had to do.

"I'm going to hurt you bad if you don't stop this Brolly. End this grudge against your own race. We are sayjins like you!!!!...

Gohan screamed as his body buffed up and his power rose...!!!

"Sayjins!!!, you bastards think I'm a sayjin. I'm a God", Brolly said

"I will show you to respect my race. And you never speak to my father that way", Gohan said

"I'm going to teach you too", Brolly replied with a smile

Gohan transmitted a huge energy field into his already large attack. They both absorbed each other and were headed straight to Brolly. Brolly leveled the attack by putting in more of his own. The two energy rays struggled but, Gohan's was prevailing.

Brolly was running out of steam while Gohan had more than enough.

Gohan put in another wave of energy into the attack and then it finally collided with Brolly's body.

Brolly was hit straight into the chest by the energy. The energy enveloped his body and crushed him gradually, burning his skin.

The energy attack dissapeard but then, Brolly was still there. He was very bruised but still alive.

"You're still alive", Gohan said

"I told you can't hurt me", Brolly replied

Gohan was mad. He flew toward Brolly and punched him right in the face with 5 punches. Then he kneed him in the stomach, following by a roundhouse kick to the left side of his neck.

Brolly was dazed.

Gohan continued to pound Brolly. He uppercutted him in the chin, then side kicked him in the right cheek and back kicked him in the abdomen. Followed by machine gun punches to his jaw. Gohan grabbed him by the hand and threw him into a building close by. The building crumbled with Brolly under.

Gohan started gathering up a super masenko. The energy got very big, and as Gohan threw it he threw three smaller ones following it. They all hit the crumbling building causing a big creator to form in that area.

Brolly's body was beaten, thrown, hit, kicked, punched.

"I think he's dead Gohan", Piccolo said

AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I'll kill you", Brolly yelled

One of Brolly's hands were missing.

"Look what you did. One of my hands is gone, I'll show you my secret. I have another form. Super Brolly form 3, and it regenerates my body if I lose any parts", Brolly replied

"You're not real, how can you be this strong. What the hell are you made of", Gohan said

"Either join me or die", the monster sayjin said

"Never!!!!", Gohan said

"Then I have not choice but to kill you...

Author's note: That was leaving you hanging. Find out what happens in the next chapter on Gohan To The Max.


	41. Super Brolly Form 3

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 41

Super Brolly Form 3

* * *

"I can regenerate myself Goku. Let me show you a demonstration", Brolly said

Brolly's face tightened as his muscles bulged out to a great extent. Then the arm that was blown off had started to reconstruct itself from the shoulder. Even Brolly's skin started healing.

"As I am regenerating myself, I also promised my 3rd form. Looks like I already achieved it. After my regeneration, my body doubled in strength", Brolly said

Gohan looked in horror.

"But I don't see any physical change", Gohan replied

Brolly started laughing but trying to control himself.

"You're such a moron Gohan. Don't you know not every form shows great change. I just doubled in power by healing, now my max state is as your state is now", Brolly replied

"I'll still defeat you", Gohan said

Goku got up from the ground and flew to Gohan's side.

"Don't underestimate him Gohan. He's stronger than you think, I can help you to defeat him", Goku said

"No dad you will just hurt yourself more. He nearly killed you, how can you even mention you fighting in that form", Gohan replied

"I can help you stall him, so you can increase your power", Goku said

"I'll deal with him, I don't need your help today dad", Gohan replied

"Another father son reunion huh", Brolly said

"No", Gohan said, " This is going to be your funeral. I will kill every last piece of you, do you understand".

"All talk and no action", Brolly replied

Without hesitating Gohan charged at Brolly. Gohan stopped right infront of Brolly's face and then kneed him in his abdomen. Gohan then took Brolly by the neck and threw him to the ground.

Brolly got up with not a bruise on him.

"Is that your best, you're pathetic", he laughed

Gohan in response gathered a masenko and threw it at Brolly. The energy attack hit him head on but he didn't move even an inch.

The attack disappeared as the smoke cleared. Brolly stood there again not even slightly hurt.

Gohan was running out of options.

The z gang in the background were stunned by Brolly's strength.

Gohan powered up to kaioken times 3,000 and flew toward his opponent. Then out of no where Brolly disappeard and reappeared on top of Gohan. He crossed his feet on Gohan's neck and squeezed Gohan's air pipe.

"No son!!!, Goku screamed

Gohan was trying his best to free himself from Brolly's grip but there was no success. Gohan powered up to kaioken truffle x5000. His skin was eating away, but he managed to hit Brolly in the chest with back of his elbow. Brolly was sent through the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Gohan yelled as his kaioken went to truffle x6000. Gohan's whole body was surrounded by huge veiny muscles and his aura was blood red.

"Go To hell", Gohan yelled as he charged up a super masenko attack. (Note Gohan's body is now overheated, very dangerous.)

"Stop it Gohan you'll die. It's to much strain on your body. Get out of the kaioken form, now!!!", Goku yelled

Brolly flew up through the soil as he erupted from the ground. He then roundhouse kicked Gohan to the jaw and smashed his head with his fist.

Blood dipped from Gohan's body as he went out of his kaioken state and fell unconscious.

"You're a waste of life Gohan. No sayjin can kill me. No body can", Brolly said

Goku flew to Gohan and picked him up from the ground. He started giving Gohan some of his own energy to wake him up.

Gohan's eyes opened after a minute.

"So you gave him your own energy, well now you're both going to die", Brolly said.

Gohan stood up dizzy but conscious.

"You think I will let you do this to us Brolly. I am a sayjin just like you, but you choose to kill your own race. That is sad, it really shows how pathetic you are", Gohan replied

"Well you still can't do anything, and does it look like I care for your sayjin race.", Brolly said

"This time I'm going to finish what I wanted to do", Gohan said...

"I'm shaking", Brolly said, "Matter of fact you're nothing but a liar, what do you have, yet another form".

"Something even better", Gohan said

"What can that be"

"I'm going to release my final maximum potential", Gohan replied

"Your maximum potential, lets see it Gohan, this is starting to be interesting", he said

"I can't do it here, we need to move to a different planet. This one will be destroyed if we fight at that energy level here", Gohan stated

"OK, where then", Brolly asked

"On the truffle planet. It cannot be destroyed, because it's energy mass is greater than ours. We can fight there and cause minimum damage to it. The place gives us sayjins even more energy to be on it. That is it's greatest secret. Now lets teleport there" Gohan said

Author's Note: That's the chapter. More to come. Next chapter is Super Brolly Form 4.


	42. Super Brolly Form 4

Author's Note- here's the next chapter.

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 42

Super Brolly Form 4

* * *

"Were going to have to move to the truffle planet", Gohan said

Brolly replied ", As you wish Gohan. Know that you can't defeat me where ever we go. I'm unstoppable, no one can kill me.

"Well aren't you confident Brolly. Now I'm going to say this once. This is your last chance to surrender, or you can fight and die", Gohan said

Brolly laughed in hysteria at Gohan's words.

"You're not thinking with your head Gohan", Brolly replied

"Lets go and fight, less chit chat, teleport to the truffle location", Gohan said

Both sayjins teleported to the truffle planet. It took them only a nano second to get there.

-----

On The Truffle Planet

-----

It was quiet windy on the dusty red planet, and the air was dry and humid at the same time. There was no trace of life on the surface. The truffles lived farther away.

Gohan landed on the ground and stood two kilometers from where Brolly had landed.

The air started to thicken as the winds picked up more. Both sayjins stared at each other for 10 seconds and then...

"Lets get this going Brolly, I have to show you what I really am. I think you'll be surprised", Gohan said

"You are incorrect Gohan I will not be surprised. You think my last form was scary, well look at this one".

Rocks started to elevate from the ground, exploding in mid air. Then the ground started to form cracks and crevices as the earth shook beneath him. Electricity revolved around his body swiftly and he now looked leaner than his previous forms. His air turned black, while his eyes dark red.

Brolly smirked.

"This is what I call super Brolly form 4. My ultimate form", Brolly replied

Gohan smirked as well.

"Your new power does not intimidate me at all. You might be stronger but no close to my strength.

Brolly grinned infuriated with Gohan's remarks.

"Idiot!!!, I don't think I believe you one bit. This form is greater than a ssj6.

Gohan waved to him in an ill manner.

"blah, blah, blah" Gohan replied

"Are you mocking me Gohan!!", Brolly said

"Of course I am, because you just don't understand who you are dealing with. I am the offspring of Goku", Gohan said

"Does that make you better huh!!!", Brolly said

"Yes it does, Goku is the real legendary super sayijin. I follow in his footsteps. You on the other hand are a pathetic waste. Now see what strength really is", Gohan said

Gohan's body started to steam up. His aura became bright yellow, as his ki power skyrocketed. After a minute Gohan's skin started to deteriorate and replaced all with ki energy. His body now was completely made of ki energy in the purest form like a burning star.

Gohan pointed to Brolly with his hand.."Gohan To The Max!!!! I condemn you to eternal suffering".

"What the hell are you?", Brolly asked

"I'm your worst nightmare, I am your demise, your means to an end. I will crush you under my hands and send you to the depths of hell", Gohan yelled

"How dare you speak to me that way!!!", Brolly said

Out of sheer anger Brolly teleported to Gohan's side and machinegun kicked and punched him.

"It's no use Brolly. You can't hurt me with physical attacks. I am now all in the form of energy", Gohan said

"But how is this possible", Brolly said

After 5 seconds Gohan gave him a last resort.

"I'm giving you a chance to surrender, take it or I will have to eliminate you from existence", Gohan replied

"No!!!!!! I won't surrender to a wreck like you. I know how to kill you.

Gohan listened to Brolly's last words.

"I can self destruct this whole planet killing you and me together", Brolly screamed

"I will not allow you to do that", Gohan said

"Watch me", Brolly replied

Brolly's body started to heat up rapidly as his muscles expanded and his body shape tripled. In a manner of seconds he would explode.

"Stop!!!", Gohan yelled

"Goodbye Gohan", Brolly said

His body erupted in a huge energy burst that eradicated the planet. Brolly died instantly.

Gohan was still alive. The planet was in chaos, but Gohan's body was all energy (remember, not physical), So he was not effected by the attack. The planet exploded and the truffles died with it unfortunately. Only Gohan lived.

Gohan teleported back to earth onto kami's lookout where he went back into his physical form and Collapsed from exhaustion.

Author's Note: Next chapter Pan's training. The next chapter is 1 year later after the defeat of Brolly. Pan is a teenager and begins her sayjin training under Gohan.


	43. Pan's training

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 43

Pan's Training

* * *

Author's Note: Hi everyone, I haven't written in like forever. I know it's been a while; I was just on a big hiatus. I'm back.

It has been a year since Brolly was defeated. The monster was finally beat to his match. Days past since Gohan recuperated and then months till he finally was healed to full health. As Gohan matured in health so did his powers, even to heights greater than are conceivable to any being alive.

After Gohan was finally at full health and released he had things to take care of. The biggest priority was to train his daughter. His daughter pan was now of the age to be trained like all sayjins. So on that very day he was going to start training pan, the day was: Judgment day. Gohan would attempt to make pan transform into a full ssj, a first for a girl.

After his recuperation Gohan asked pan if she was ready to start training with Gohan and that it would not be an easy task. Gohan explained everything to her. Her heritage, her genetics, where she is really from and that she has sayjin powers.

"Pan I have to tell you something", Gohan said

"What is it dad", Pan replied

"There is an important matter I have to inform you about", Gohan said

"OK, what?" Pan replied

"Well you know that you are kind of different right", Gohan said

"Yes", Pan replied

"Well I want to train you to be a ssj like me ,"Gohan said

"I kind of new I was a sayjin from all the weird stuff happening around west city", Pan said

"Will you train" Gohan said

"What's in it for me", Pan replied

"Pan, don't you want to be the first female ssj", Gohan said

"I can beat you without golden hair", Pan replied

"You're only 10 and you have this attitude young lady", Gohan

replied

"Dad I'm just kidding lets go train" Pan said

Gohan patted pan.

"That's my girl", Gohan replied.

"So where are we going to go train. I don't want mom to find out. She hates it when goten or I get into fights, but train that's even worse", Pan replied

"Goku is sleeping downstairs. Let's sneak out from the window. Chi Chi will never know, she sleeps like a stone.

"Hahaha", Pan laughed

Pan frowned…."Wait dad I can't fly"

"I'll carry you for now. Don't worry I'll teach you how to fly later and energy attacks as well. Your goal is to attain ssj level 1.

"OK dad what ever you say", Pan said smiling

"Now pan get on my back I'll carry you as I fly", Gohan said

"OK", Pan said

Pan quickly got on Gohan's back.

Gohan flew into the air at light speed as pan watched the scenery from above.

"Wow dad. It's so beautiful up here, look at all the trees in super speed, I can see everything. I can tell you one thing dad you are one amazing super dad.

"Thanks kiddo" Gohan replied.

Gohan looked ahead as he landed in a barren wasteland 1,000 miles from their home.

"Where are we dad", Pan said

"No clue. I know it's far away from our house", Gohan said

"How will we get back", Pan said

"I have our house on my radar that Bulma made, nifty huh", Gohan said.

"Cool, Bulma made that", Pan said

"Now Pan lets get serious", Gohan replied"

Pan got serious

"OK Dad I'm serious", Pan replied

"You will fight me with all your power, aggression, anger and life. I will make you fight me and there will be no turning back, got that. I will go slightly easy on you since you are inexperienced and my daughter who I don't want to hurt you.

"OK got you dad", Pan said

"Let's begin then", Gohan replied

Author's Note: That's chapter 43. Next chapter is "Training Continues". See you on the next chapter of Gohan To The max


	44. Training Continues

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 44

Training Continues

* * *

"OK Pan are you ready to fight me with all your might", Gohan said

"Yea dad with all my might and strength like you said", Pan rolled her eyes.

"OK then here I go!!!" Gohan yelled

Gohan didn't power up to higher levels yet to give pan some easy time on strength for now.

Gohan charged at pan at a slow speed. Pan teleported to the top of Gohan's head and kneed him in his temple. Gohan pretended like it hurt.

"Ouch pan!!! that hurts!!!", Gohan said

"Told you I was strong", Pan replied.

Gohan then teleported above pan and did the same attack onto pan which knocked her through the ground.

Pan was barley conscious, but alive.

Pan stood up and looked at Gohan, her face bruised and blood dripped from her cheeks and brows.

"Why did you hit me so hard", Pan yelled

"Cause I felt like it. You are weak and you're not worth to be my daughter in this state pan", Gohan replied (this is just Gohan's way of invoking Pan's inner powers).

"What, how could you say that dad", Pan cried

Gohan flew over to pan and said it to her face.

"You're not worthy to be my daughter", Gohan said

Pan looked at Gohan, her eyes seemed different, for a second they were suspended in time and then they were in flames. Pan's body started to heat up and rocks raised from the dry barren ground as Electricity circled around her hands and legs. But her eyes were very unique unlike any other sayjin transformation. They were red, highly flaming red. Pan's physique changed as well. She was more lean than before and muscular.

"How dare you call me a worthless daughter", Pan said

Pan flew over to Gohan

Gohan looked into those eyes.

"Pan I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you", Gohan replied.

"To late you scum bag", Pan replied

Pan hit Gohan in the face as blood spewed from his face. Gohan tried blocking pan's attacks but she was to strong.

Pan roundhoused Gohan in the stomach, then uppercutted him and followed by with melee attacks to his face. Gohan had to do something.

"I don't want to do this pan but I will have to stop you", Gohan said

"How is that going to happened now that I possess this form", Pan replied

Gohan turned ssj2.

"What is that", Pan said

Without hesitation Gohan hit Pan with a swift punch to the head knocking her out.

"I guess I shouldn't have made you so angry pan. Your ssj form turned into a dark one", Gohan said

A few minutes later pan awoke.

"Are you OK", Gohan said

"Yea, just a little banged up", Pan replied

"You reached super sayjin…sort of", Gohan said

"I know I remember", It's a little foggy but I do faintly", Pan said

"Can you turn ssj now", Gohan said

"Yes", Pan said

Pan's hair glowed bright yellow. Her eyes were bright blue and her physique was slim and muscular. She was a female ssj.

"That's my girl pan. I always knew you could do it. Now you will reach even higher levels with time." Gohan said

Author's Note: Next chapter is: Preparations for the Tournament of Budokai


	45. Preperations For The Tournament Budokai

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 45

Preparations For The Tournament Of Budokai

* * *

"I'm so bored Goten, there's nothing to do at Goku's house, and by the way your father is an idiot. He couldn't even beat Brolly. Gohan beat Broly", Trunks said

"How can you call my dad, the greatest fighter on earth an idiot. Vegeta is too cocky himself. He's the one who's an idiot. I don't know why I invited you", Goten replied

Goku started running down the stairs as Vegeta broke through the door.

"Guys stop fighting", Goku said

"He started it", Trunks said

"No he did" Goten said

"Shut up both of you", Vegeta yelled

Every one stopped talking.

"Goku why have you called me to your house?, Vegeta asked

"I have a surprise for everyone", Goku said

In a minute Gohan came in.

"The Tournament is beginning soon" Goku said

"Budokai Tournament", Vegeta said

"Yes", Goku replied

Gohan stepped in

"Dad you don't expect me to fight now, I nearly died fighting Brolly. He was one powerful dude", Gohan replied

Goku then smirked.

"So!"

"You'll get better and better", Vegeta said

"Vegeta is right Gohan. As you continue to train you can become powerful beyond what you believe is possible. You can reach the impossible" Goku said

I guess so. Have you been training Vegeta", Gohan said

"Of Course, why do you ask", Vegeta replied

"I'd like to train with you some day", Gohan said

"Enough with the talky talk lets get serious", Goku said

"We all know Gohan is potentially the most powerful so far", Goku replied

Vegeta grinned, "That Bastard is more powerful than me, curse him, but he wants to train with the great prince so I'll be nice".

"Vegeta are you lost in thought hello!!!" Goku said

"OH yea sorry", Vegeta grinned

"So under those circumstances the fights have to be equally matched with equal opponents", Goku said

"Where is this Tournament taking place", Trunks asked

"In the other world" Goku replied

"Cool, that mean baddies from all over the universe to fight", Goten said

Now listen carefully all of you.

We leave in the 2 days. Pack everything you need. We will head to the otherworld by instant transmission", Goku said

"Goku before we end the conversation, I have to tell you something about pan", Gohan said

"What is it Gohan", Goku asked very surprised

"Pan turned ssj", Gohan replied

Everyone fell anime style.

"Holy moly", Goku said

"Are you serious? A female super sayjin, wow that is the first in my book", vegeta said

"Cool", Trunks and Goten said

Gohan smirked

"I know, I trained her very well and she is a very powerful female sayjin. She could go ssj2 in the next year or so", Gohan said

In a few minutes pan came in from school…..to be continued….. Next chapter is training for the tournament.


	46. Training For The Tournament

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 46

Training For The Tournament

* * *

Pan Came into the room and everyone became quiet all of a sudden.

Goku came up to pan with a smile on his face.

"You're one strong girl Pan", Goku said

"Huh!!" Pan said awkwardly

"Gohan told me about you reaching ssj a couple of minutes before you came in. I'm very proud of you", Goku said

Pan blushed, "Thanks grandpa Goku", Pan said…turning her head shyly.

"There's no reason to doubt yourself Pan I can see you in the future. Your life is full of adventure and unimaginable power", Goku said

"Dad" Gohan replied

"Yes, what is it Gohan", Goku said

"Stop scaring the girl", Gohan replied

Vegeta stepped in to talk.

"Pan you should listen to Goku for once, that moron knows what he's talking about at least today. You're very potentially powerful. You might become as powerful as Gohan someday but you have to utilize your powers", Vegeta said

"Who are you calling a moron Vegeta", Goku said

"You numbskull", Vegeta replied

"What's with you Vegeta", Trunks asked

"To much on my mind with bra and me being not on par with Gohan and Goku, where's my pride. I need to get stronger", Vegeta said

"Aren't you being a little selfish thinking about your problems all the time, what about us. You gave pan good advise, do more of that instead of complaining", Gohan said

"This is becoming the Vegeta show, the tournament starts in two days lets get to the training", Vegeta said

"That's the spirit Vegeta feel that pride rise inside you, you'll get there eventually", Gohan said

Goku yelled

"Will everyone just quit talking, pack your bags and hold onto my hand were going to go to the time chamber to train for the tournament.

"I was thinking Goku what about krillin and yamcha, aren't they going to train with us", Gohan said

"They quit fighting long ago, have you lost your memory", Goku said

"Next question", Goku exclaimed

"But dad", Gohan said

"They quit!!!" Goku said

Gohan thought (I think all this commotion is ticking dad of)

Everyone joined in a circle and held palms together.

Immediately Goku transported all of the z fighters to the kami's look out.

"Ok. Now Gohan you go talk to mr popo so he could let us into the chamber.

"OK dad", Gohan replied

"Vegeta you go get some senzu beans for training, and divide it equally for all people", Goku said

"What ever you say", Vegeta said as he grinned

Goku didn't even pay attention to the grin.

"Pan", Goku said

"Yes grandpa", Pan replied

"Come here I want to talk to you", Goku said

"OK grandpa", Pan replied

"So how did you feel when you attained your first ssj level?" Goku said

"It was awesome; I felt adrenaline all over my body as zaps of electricity flashed around me. The heat that emitted from my body was bright yellow and warm. I felt I had so much energy. I felt like I was more alive than ever.

"Super sayjin is cool I know. But wait till you go to ss2 then 3, 4, 5, 6", Goku laughed

"Are you serious, grandpa", Pan asked

"Yes, very", Goku replied

"I think you have potential to reach those levels, you have to just train hard for what you want and in time you will get that for what you worked for", Goku said

"Are you a philosopher grandpa", Pan asked

"No, But I'm not a moron that's clear, as Vegeta blabbers at times", Goku replied

"You are a great person grandpa Goku", Pan said

"You are a great grand daughter yourself, pan", Goku replied

In a few minutes Vegeta came back with the senzu beans.

"Goku, hello…Here are your senzu beans. Don't forget I fight you in the chamber and at the tournament. First I want to train with your son who is more competent, unlike you, who's so very perfect.

"Why are you mean Vegeta", Pan asked

"I don't know why, I am what I am", Vegeta said

"Be nice to grandpa Goku", Pan said

"What!!" Vegeta said

"I think Vegeta is a nice person inside, he should show that more often. He is as powerful as he makes himself. He makes his future and should always not doubt himself or compare himself to others", Pan said

"Pan….." Vegeta said…

Vegeta came over to pan and shook hands with her.

"From now on pan I'll be nice to you and grandpa, at least I'll try", Vegeta said…..

An hour later everyone entered the chamber to train after permission was asked from Mr. Popo To be continued….

Next chapter Training for tournament part 2.


	47. Training For The Tournament Part 2

Author's Note: Hello, I'm back writing here, haven't written in a while.

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 47

Training For The Tournament Part 2

* * *

The Z gang entered the time chamber to the familiar red carpet entrance through the fancy blue double doors.

Inside the time chamber it was very quiet, maybe a little to calm for the z gang to handle.

"OK guys get comfortable for today because I brought lunch!!!" Goku said excitedly

Every one dropped to the floor anime style.

"Weren't we supposed to train here?" Vegeta said angrily

Goku looked over to Vegeta and smirked.

"Vegeta I'm hungry, I can't train without an empty stomach. Remember you promised to be nice to me, you also promised to be nice to pan as well", Goku mumbled

Vegeta tried to keep calm, and not to blow the roof, pan was looking at him.

"Right I did promise of course", Vegeta said

"Now let's go eat", Goku replied

"Whatever", Vegeta said

The z gang headed to the kitchen.

"Who's going to unpack the food", Goku said

"I'm not doing it, that's for sure. Don't even look in my direction I'm not a maid", Vegeta said

Pan looked at Vegeta with the saddest eyes.

In a few minutes Vegeta was wearing an apron.

"Damn, I'm wearing an apron. What has this world made me come to, I'm a freaking cross dresser", Vegeta said

Everyone fell anime style again.

In 30 minutes the cooking was done, what came out was out of the ordinary.

Vegeta actually knew how to cook a meal. He cooked up a good delicious meal, Fried wontons and sushi with tempura and some other goodies.

Goku ate the most food out of everyone.

"Vegeta your cooking is great, I would never believe a guy like you, who always takes the bad side and used to be a villain is now one of us", Goku said

"Don't push it", Vegeta smirked

"Where'd you learn how to cook", Gohan asked

"While I was in training with Frieza back in the day, my mother was a cook. She died……I never knew how till I found out Frieza killed her", Vegeta said

"I'm sorry", Goku replied

"You don't have to be. It was a long time ago", Vegeta replied

Goku didn't want to finish his plate, he was too sad.

Vegeta looked at Goku noticing his sadness.

"Goku, don't feel sympathy for me please it was a long time ago and frieza is long dead. Now we need to train", Vegeta said

"You're right Vegeta", Goku replied

"You have the purest heart Goku", Mr Popo said

Everyone turned around to see the genie standing at the entrance.

"Hello Mr Popo", Goku said

"I was watching your conversation, you are a great group of fighters and I am proud of how you all have matured", Mr Popo said

"Thank you", the z gang said

"Tomorrow you will all train, but first you will rest", Mr Popo said

"Yes", the z gang said

Author's Note: Next chapter: Training for the tournament part 3.


	48. Training For The Tournament Part 3

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 48

Training For The Tournament Part 3

* * *

The Z Gang woke up in the time chamber the next day ready to start their rigorous training.

It was to be the hardest time in their lives, because the tournament was the most difficult one in many years to come.

The fighting was to be straight foreword no hands barred anything goes type of thing.

"Gohan you will train with Vegeta as he wanted", Goku said

Vegeta started smiling like an idiot.

"Thanks Kakarott, like I wanted", Vegeta said

Goku shrugged and smirked.

"Vegeta, you don't have to be so nice to me you know. I feel a little weird", Goku said

"That's called feeling good, moron", Vegeta said

Pan looked over to Vegeta with a sad look again.

"Sorry pan, I'll be nice to grandpa", Vegeta told pan

"Now Goku who are you fighting with?" Vegeta asked

Goku looked at everyone and then at Vegeta, and back at everyone again.

"Well, I'm waiting Kakarott. Is it going to be with yourself?" Vegeta said

"I'm Going to fight with pan", Goku said

"But you are still way more powerful, than her", Vegeta said

"I can limit my strength when I fight her", Goku said

"Be careful", Vegeta said

Pan came over to Goku.

"Grandpa…." pan said

"Yes hun", Goku replied

"I'm not going to get hurt, don't worry. I will be strong when I fight you. I'm a strong girl and I can fight you in ssj2 fine", Pan said

"No, no hun my power is beyond your comprehension", Goku said

"But grandpa, I'm strong, I want to be strong like you someday too", Pan said

"You will with time, and I will train you to be very powerful, you will see.

Trunks came over to pan

"Pan I believe since you're ssj2 I bet you can put a dent in old grandpa", Trunks said

Vegeta yelled.

"Shut up trunks, that is no way to treat a girl or lie for that matter, do you know what you are saying, just keep it shut boy", vegeta said

Pan started crying.

Gohan stepped in like always.

"Oh come on all of you look what you all did, you made my daughter cry, shame on all of you. There, there, you'll be alright pan, Goku will make you powerful and you'll make it through, you just see", Gohan said

"Enough with this chit chat", vegeta said

"Trunks and Goten you're fighting each other", Goku said

"Duh", they both yawned

The z gang finally agreed on who fights who. The set up was like this. Goku vs Pan, Gohan vs vegeta, and trunks vs goten.

"OK are you ready pan", Goku stated as the z gang cleared the way for the two to step into the open area of the chamber

Pan got into fighting stance.

Goku got into fighting stance.

The chamber started to shake gradually. Then flames burst into a form of a bright aura emitting from Goku's and pan's body. The electric pulses ran through their veins and they flickered through their outer skin. The hair on their head stood up forming into a razor sharp spiky formation in yellow gold color as their energy tripled and then tripled again. The ground was shaking as crevices emerged from the depths of the chamber. The two hyper sayjins screamed to the top of their lungs as their energy sky rocketed.

Once everything settled both were in ssj2 form.

"Now pan fight me", Goku said

Vegeta whispered to Gohan…." SSJ2 jeez that's so old, we can go ssj6"

"She's 5", Gohan replied

Pan flew to Goku and uppercut him in the chin. Goku was sent flying a couple of feet through some columns.

He got up and regained his composure.

Goku replied by throwing some energy attacks at pan which pan blocked and deflected back at Goku.

Then pan powered up more and threw melee attacks at Goku which caused Goku some minimal damage.

"You're good pan", Goku said

"Huh!!! Told you", pan replied

Pan kicked Goku in the stomach, then in the head and, roundhouse kicked him in the back.

Goku dropped to the ground with bruises.

"Haha", you're being beat up by a girl

Vegeta whispered again" You know he's only pretending to be hurt"

"I know" Gohan replied

"You got me Pan", Goku said

"Are you pretending to be hurt grandpa", Pan said

"No!!!" Goku said

Everyone looked at Goku.

Pan was mad, really mad.

"Come on pan calm down….." Goku said

Pan flew over to Goku.

"I'm strong, I'll show you!!!" She said

Pan punched Goku in the face, kicked him in the groined, then in his stomach again. She sucker punched him, and gave him a beat down.

"Ouch", Goku said

"This turning out to be fun" Vegeta said

Gohan yelled.

"Pan what are you doing", Gohan said

"Sorry", Pan yelled

Goku flew over to Gohan.

"That girl can fight, I'm done for today, actually I'm scared of her more than I am of needles", Goku said

"What's that", Gohan said

"What's what", Goku replied

The z gang turned around to see Pan glow a very bright yellow light.

Pan was transforming.

"What the heck is going on", Goku said

Gohan looked closer

"Is she growing ssj3 hair", Gohan said

"But how is this possible?" Goku replied

"She's very determined. A voice came from behind. It was the supreme kai.

Next Chapter is: Final Training

In the next chapter Pan is ssj3, the training is finalized and the supreme kai has some good news about the tournament, all next on Gohan To the Max.


	49. Final Training

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 49

Final Training

* * *

"Supreme Kai what are you doing here" Goku said

"I'm stopping to tell you some good news"

"Well spill it then, I don't like to wait", Vegeta yelled

"The tournament of Budokai, or should I say the next one, is going to be held not on earth but in the other world", the supreme Kai said

"Why!!" Goku said

"Rules, the Policy says every 10,000 years it's held in the other world".

"That's a idiotic rule to me", Vegeta said

"To bad for you, who made you prince", Supreme Kai said

"Why you….

"Come on Vegeta calm down", Goku said

While every one was blabbering Goten was being chased by pan…..

"It's SSj3 Pan!!!...Run for the hills" said Goten as his usual self even in his twenties.

Goten dashed across the air like a torpedo as ssj3 pan was behind him, she was closing in.

After a few minutes Goten started to get tired

"Some one make her stop chasing me", Goten yelled

The z gang watched as ssj3 pan smashed a punch into Gotens face.

"Goku go do something!!!" Gohan said

"No son I won't do that, this will be a final test for Goten, a good training session between pan and himself. Goten has your talents, but maybe not to that maximized extent as of yet.

"So you're saying he should fight ssj3 pan now, but you know he might lose" Gohan replied

Goku looked at Gohan and pointed out.

Remember the cell games.

I didn't doubt you could lose because I sensed your inner powers. I can sense Gotens inner powers as well. They are new, raw and when awakened can be amazingly destructive.

"I'm seeing from your conversation you know your son's inner strength quiet well Goku", the supreme Kai said

Goku looked towards the Kai

"Yes I do, I can sense all his power, his spirit and strength just like Gohan's.

"I can help you awaken it"

Like you did for me" Gohan said

"You mean the Mystic Power", the supreme Kai stated

"Exactly well put", Gohan replied

"I do not know if he can reach that state. Goku can you tell me, Is Goten capable of the Mystic Stage like Gohan is able to achieve."

Goku looked over to the supreme Kai puzzled trying to figure out the answer, Sensing out Goten's powers.

"I don't know. Lets see how he fights against pan", Goku said

As the conversation ended, Goku, Gohan and The Kai looked onto Pan and Goten fighting.

Goten was tired of being chased.

"That's it pan, you have a grudge against me in your ssj3 rage evil form thingy well here I come", Goten said

Goten started to power up as electric impulses surged through out his body at lightning speeds. The floor shook violently as the sky turned dark. His hair turned razor edged and golden yellow. A bright aura glowed around his body, he was in ssj2 form.

Goten teleported to pan's right side and punched her in the face hard. She flew back fast into a column in the chamber. The column crumbled into rubble. She got up with a few scratches but nothing serious, it was her turn to do some damage.

Pan started gathering up a wide kamahamaha wave which she doubled, then tripled in size and shot it at hyper speed onto Goten. Goten tried dodging it, but to no avail, couldn't and was hit hard. He was on the ground bleeding with a lot of cuts and bruises, he still got up.

"You're getting up, dude stay down", pan said

"I'll never lose to a girl", Goten said

"Now I'm even more mad", Pan replied

Pan gathered up a masenko han she tripled it then, sent it to Goten's side, but Goten was not there.

"Where'd you go", Pan said

The z gang looked aimlessly

"I'm here pan", Goten waved

Goten gave a swift uppercut to pan's chin sending her up, and then kneed her into the abdomen in the air sending her plummeting through the ground.

Goten was in the air with no bruises, had spiky shiny black hair and a bright white aura with a lean muscular physique.

"I knew it, Goten finally reached the mystic stage", Goku said

Gohan came over to his daughter.

"Pan are you ok",

"Yea I'm fine, just a little banged up, by my uncle", Pan said

"You should learn how to control ssj3 before you use it"

"I will with your help, sorry for chasing Goten around, that was on purpose", Pan replied

"Why", Gohan asked

"He used to tease me. Said I'll never be ssj, but now I'm ssj3".

Author's Note: Next Chapter is Trip To The Other World


	50. Trip To The Other World

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written in a few days. Heres the next chapter.

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 50

Trip To The Other World

* * *

The Tournament Of Budokai was about to begin on the other world. The z gang had finally prepared for it, now the only problem was getting there. 

The Son family had finally settled back into peace for a couple of days before the tournament.

Chi Chi was in the house cooking for Gohan who she has not seen in a while and Goku for the same amount of time. She cried many tears after she finally saw them again, after so many months of them fighting and training.

She was so happy to see all of them.

Videl was glad to see Gohan again, who she had not seen for months. Videl noticed how powerful Gohan had become.

"Gohan I've missed you so much!!! I thought I would never see you again, you numbskull. How can you do this to me?

"I'm sorry Videl but I was busy fighting evil" Gohan replied

She fell down anime style

"That is no reason to leave me" Videl grinned

"Sorry I was just gone for a little jeez, you miss me all the time", Gohan replied

"Oh shut it Gohan", Videl said as she slapped him flat across the face.

xxx In The Son Family Home xxx

Everyone gathered for dinner.

Gohan and Goku sat opposite of each other, Videl far away from Gohan and chi chi next to Goku. Then two seats were missing.

"Wait we are not heading to the other world for the tournament without eating" Goku said

"Where's Vegeta" Gohan said

All of a sudden Vegeta barged in with trunks.

Then Goku intervened… "Chi Chi tell Goten to come down stairs", Goku said….

"Goten", Chi Chi yelled

"OK I'm Coming" Goten yelled under his breath

After a little panic and a hectic situation everyone got settled into their seats.

"yey now what is for lunch, I'm hungry", Trunks said

"Its dinner moron, act your age boy." Vegeta said

"Sorry dad I will from now on", Trunks replied

"Where is Bulma by the way" Chi Chi asked

"She's busy making a mystery gadget for me", Vegeta said

"It's like she works 24/7, does she ever take a break Vegeta", Chi Chi said

"No she doesn't she's a workaholic", Vegeta said

Gohan interrupted.

"So how are we going to get to the other world for the tournament of budokai", Gohan said

"The supreme kai told me we can use the snakeway or instant transmission, but instant transmission might be too much for Goku, counting the amount of people. There is one other thing, "Bulma's Rocket".

Adding to that the supreme kai said there are fighters there way more powerful than us or as powerful and we should not be underestimating any of them at all", Goku said

"Bulma's rocket how did you know that was what she was working on!!!!" Vegeta said

"She Kind of told me, you know she can't keep secrets", Goku said

"I never knew that" Vegeta said

Vegeta started to get mad.

"That woman she can't keep anything to herself", Vegeta yelled

"Calm down dad", Trunks said

"What do you want, you probably won't keep your mouth shut too", Vegeta replied

"How dare you Vegeta!!! Get out of my house Chi Chi Yelled.

Vegeta turned around, broke the front door and flew away.

"Darn it why did you have to say that Goku", Gohan said

Goku sighed.

"I didn't know he was going to react like that"

xxxx Capsule Corporation xxxx

Vegeta flew to where bulma was and he blew the door open starling bulma.

"Why did you tell them about the rocket!!!", Vegeta yelled

"Goku wanted us to go to the other world with it for one time so I said yes", Bulma replied

"But I thought we agreed that rocket was ours to travel in together", Vegeta replied.

"It's only to be rented for the otherworld tournament vegeta", Bulma said

"But we had our baby and I want it to be special for her, I want the rocket to be only for us and her", Vegeta said

"Vegeta they are your friends, they can travel on it once, stop being so selfish and stubborn", Bulma said

Goku flew to capsule corp where he saw the broken door. He looked at Vegeta. Vegeta was in tears, crying for the very first time in Goku's sight.

"Vegeta what is the matter", Goku said

"I'll cut it to the straight facts Kakarott", vegeta said using his old name

………"I feel out classed by you and Gohan and now that I have bra to look after I don't know how much longer I can fight", Vegeta said

"What are you saying" Goku replied

"I don't know yet but I'm losing strength here and there, I'm losing faith and hope, my pride is not the way it used to be and my heart has weakened over the years. I feel depleted of myself. I feel like you are way more powerful than I have ever been."

"This is not the Vegeta I know", Goku said

Vegeta started crying.

"Stop it Vegeta, stop this now. You're a sayjin act like one", Goku said

Bulma came out of the building and saw Vegeta there crying.

"Come on Vegeta calm down it will be fine", Bulma said

"I'm staying here with bulma and bra, I'm going to take care of them, and train over this year. I won't be going to the tournament of budokai. But when you come back Goku be ready for me because I will be a lot stronger and then we will have a good fight together", Vegeta said

"As you wish Vegeta" Goku said

With that Goku said Goodbye to Bulma and Vegeta flying back to the son family house.

xxxx Son Family House xxxx

Goku came in an hour later. The Son family was finished eating and was awaiting Goku's return.

"Where's Vegeta?" Gohan said

"He's not coming to the tournament with us", Goku replied

"What!!!!" Everyone said

"Yea I found out the same way. It turns out he's a little depressed with his capabilities and now that he has responsibilities with his daughter bra", Goku said

"Oh my" Chi Chi said

"Darnit" Goten said

"That's crazy, dad why did you have to do that come on!" Trunks yelled

"So Vegeta is not coming. But we have to move on", Gohan said

xxxx Outside Of Son Family House xxxx

Gohan and Goku looked onto the green forest and the birds chirped and sang in the sky. The air smelled fresh of pine trees and flowers.

"Dad pan has come a long way over these past couple of months hasn't she" Gohan replied

Goku un fixated himself from the trance of the forest.

"Yes she has, reaching ssj3 is not an easy task to bear but she has succeeded at it as if it was nothing. I tell you the girl is amazing"

"She's recuperating now in the regeneration tank heavily, I know we had to do this, because she's of such a high ssj level. This will increase her power greatly", Gohan replied

"Your daughter might become stronger than me and you both", Goku said

"All things are possible dad in time"

It was getting quiet windy outside and the rain started to pour on Goku and Gohan who had to go in the house.

xxxx Back in the Son Family House xxxx

Goku packed all of his belongings and so did Gohan, who then went and helped Goten and trunks pack.

Then Gohan Took Pan's Stuff and put it with his belongings.

"I guess we got everything Goku right"

"Every last thing", Goku replied

"Let's go to sleep its late, tomorrow we go to the other world" Gohan said

xxxx Capsule Corp xxxx

"Bra you're the best baby in the world to me that is why I had to stay home with you and not go home with them to fight. I love you." Vegeta said

Bulma came into the room.

"You're a good father vegeta. Goku called, tomorrow they need the rocket".

"Fine they can have their damn rocket", Vegeta said

Vegeta continued to cuddle with Bra.

Author's Note: That's this chapter. More to come soon, read and review.


	51. Rocket Time

Author's Note: Here's The Next Chapter, there's trouble for the z fighter as they transverse through space to get to the budokai tournament.

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 51

Rocket Time

* * *

The Z gang finally got ready to go to the tournament. Packed up and fit they headed to Vegeta's house to enter Bulma's Rocket machine. 

xxxx Vegeta's House xxxx

The z gang stood by the door all packed together like idiots waiting for candy.

"Hi Goku, Gohan everyone come on in, the rocket is in the laboratory to the left".

The z gang followed bulma as she lead them to the rocket.

In a few minutes there stood the rocket.

It was a small rocket but it fit all of them.

"How long did it take you to make this baby. It sure looks like a high tech gadget", Gohan said

"It took me a year. The blue prints helped, but with my mathematical genius I can do anything.

"Well aren't we a little to confident", Goku added

"Shut up dad, don't embarrass us", Gohan said

"OK come on we are not going to get to the tournament by just standing here. Let's get prepped for entrance into the rocket. You need suits to be in space as you already should know"

"You mean like astronaut suits", goten said

"Exactly"

"Now put them on as I direct……………."

After the long speech, while goku counted sheep everyone entered the ship.

"This is the ship that vegeta came in in when he was with radditz ", gohan said

"Don't question me", Bulma replied

"Now everyone count to ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, life off… the door to the out side opened as the ship launched of through the opening into the sky. It crossed the stratosphere, and then it went to the last atmosphere and into space, heading to the planet where the tournament was at.

xxxx Inside The Ship xxxx

"Look at the stars outside it's so beautiful", Pan said

"Don't talk to much pan you're still recuperating, the tank helped only half way. Now you have to heal mentally", Gohan said

"OK", pan replied

The ship moved steadily for a couple of hours moving to the path of the planet where the tournament resided and everything was in peace, as the z fighters had nothing to do but wait and train in the chamber that bulma made.

Little did they know a force was about to take over their ship and occupy them for a couple of weeks as they wouldn't be able to get to the tournament on schedule.

Author's Note: Next Chapter is The Makyojins Attack


	52. The Super Makyojins Attack

Author's Note: This Chapter introduces a familiar race, you'll see. A little offset from the budokai tournament still for a little while.

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 52

The Super Makyojins Attack

* * *

Special Note: I have a new dbz story called "The Evil Seed", and the first chapter is up if you want to check it out, it's about brolly. Ok back to Gohan To The Max.

The Ships moved onto their targets at a quiet fast pace. They were not taking any chance to lose the rocket that the z gang had been traveling in. Apparently the rocket that Bulma made was so sophisticated that it was faster than those of the enemies. It didn't take to long for them to start losing pace with the z fighters. Little did they know, the z fighters didn't have a clue they were being followed.

For more than a few hours the ship increased its velocity as it sped through space and gained momentum against the rocket. The star moved as if intertwined with both of the machines and in moments conscience the z fighters realized they were being perused.

xxxx Inside The Z Rocket xxxx

"Do you see that in the distance Goku it looks like a ship", Trunks said

Goku turned around to trunks and then to the window to get a closer look as the ship was closing in and it grew larger and larger.

"Yikes that's a ship alright", Goku replied

"What do they want are they passing by or are they looking for trouble, like space pirates", Goten said

"Son I have no clue, I haven't been in space since I was a child"

"Dad maybe they want something lets reason with them, or maybe we can help them at least", Gohan said

"I'm not trusting them" Goku replied

"That's not like you dad, you're always the trustworthy one in the family since like childhood. What made you become so defensive all of a sudden", Gohan said

Goku sighed and blinked, then rubbed his chin and crunched his jaw.

"I have a good idea why, because they are not of the friendly type. One idea would be their power levels and the other the size of their ship. These people are a warrior race; they came for a fight, looks like we are not going to go to the tournament just yet Gohan.

"Why do we have to always run into trouble everywhere we go? We are like trouble magnets, where ever trouble is trouble finds us" Goten said

"What can you expect Goten we are z fighters trouble will always find us, that is what it is for to find us", Goku said

xxxx In The Makyojin Space Ship xxxx

"They have found out we are following them sire" Hansel said

"Do not worry Hansel do as planned, attack with full force, don't show mercy under no circumstance", King Gakril said (Brother of Garlik Jr- My original character)

"As you say king Gakril, I do as your desire commands"

"Full force with no exception, all weapons at max systems fire at once, commence target z .xx2534 latitude", Hansel said

The weapons systems formed out of the ship and adjusted to position.

"Ready set go!! Fire"

The fire commenced as bullets flew towards the z rocket.

xxxx Inside The Z rocket xxxx

"Holy sh…t they are attacking us with heavy artillery and do we have anything like that, can we even breath in space no", pan said finally awake

"We can't breath in space numbskull but didn't you forget we have those suits Bulma gave us", Trunks said

"Shut up" Pan replied

"But the suit is useless; they'll kill you if you get outside with the suit. They'll tear it apart", Goku said

"So what do you suggest to do", trunks said

Goku thought for what seemed like ages on that question but couldn't think on an answer while the ship was getting degraded to nothingness.

"We are going to die if we don't do something Dad", Gohan told him

"I have to use instant transmission"

"But that might be to much for you with so many people" Gohan said

"There is no other way"

"Hold my hands everyone"

Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Pan, and Goten all instant transmissioned to the tournament Of Budokai at the west galaxy, where Goku collapsed from exhaustion and was sent to rest heavily.

xxxx In Space xxxx

Gakril had been in his ship and had missed the z fighters who disappeared and left their ship abandoned, but when he entered the z gang's rocket and had found information to the whereabouts of the destination, he decided to go to the tournament of budokai.

Author's Note: that's the chapter: next chapter is tournament of budokai


	53. Tournament Of Budokai

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 53

Tournament Of Budokai

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for a bit. I'm back.

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

xxxx At West Galaxy Entrance xxxx

The whole z gang bunch arrived at the entrance of west galaxy. As they continued walking rain and lightning started pouring everywhere, but all of a sudden a building came into view for shelter.

"Why is it raining so hard Goku, don't tell me you teleported us to the wrong location", Trunks said

"Don't worry trunks, were in the right place. I must have miscalculated by a few miles", Goku replied

Everyone fell down like idiots

"Are you crazy", Gohan replied

"Now come on Gohan it's only by a few miles, we will get there by flying the rest of the way", Goku said

"You can't use your instant transmission no more", Gokan asked

"I'm out of energy"

"Ok then lets get going. All of you guys follow me; hurry the budokai tournament will start soon." Gohan exclaimed

xxxx In space xxxx

Gakril was busy looking around the ship trying to learn its mechanics. How everything worked and went together. He was really impressed with the workmanship of the rocket. After gathering enough information Gakril decided to leave the ship and go back to his.

"Those runts are up to something at west galaxy, were going to west galaxy, to the tournament location of budokai" Gakril said

xxxx At Vegeta's House xxxx

Vegeta came over to the training room and entered it. He pushed the gravity number to 500,000. He turned into ssj4.

The whole gravity room changed into a virtual landscape of a large valley with large mountains. There stood five virtual Goku's on each mountain veering on vegeta. Vegeta stared to attack.

Each Virtual Goku transformed into ssj 4.

Vegeta powered up more as his muscular physique doubled in size. Then he shot multiple blasts across all five Goku's. Each received a hit. The five Goku's deflected the Attacks and shot a kamahamaha at Vegeta all at Once. Vegeta couldn't take it all at once. So he had to take it up a notch. He easily powered up to ssj5 and overpowered them all as the training was over. He was victorious.

Vegeta walked out.

"That's Enough for today" Vegeta said calmly

xxxx West Galaxy xxxx

The z gang had finally made it to the entrance to the budokai tournament, after flying through countless places.

"Were finally here everyone, lets go get tickets so we can get into places for the fights. By the way where is a good place to eat I'm hungry again", Goku said

"Not now dad", Gohan said

"But I'm hungry, I want food", Goku replied

"Lets go eat, you know Goku doesn't fight well when he's hungry" Trunks said

The z gang looked around and wobbled as Goku's Stomach growled and growled and then he saw a man not to far of.

"That's an old man that kind of looks like master roshi", Gohan said

"It is master roshi!!!!" Goku yelled in awe

"Every one dropped their jaw.

"What are you doing here master roshi" Goku said

"I wanted to see the tournament and heard you were coming to fight"

"I haven't seen you since we fought frieza, what have you been doing and who have you been training", Goku said

"No one, I'm retired now. I just sit and watch dirty movies and watch tournaments, he he he he", Roshi laughed

"Typical Roshi" Goku replied

"Yes I am always this way" Roshi giggled

"Are we going to get to the tournament father" Gohan replied

"Yes, lets go" Goku said

The Z gang stopped to eat at a local stop and shop and headed to the arena.

xxxx Tournament Entrance xxxx

"The ticket Booth is to the right go to the changing rooms and get into uniforms" Goku said

Everyone bought tickets and changed into uniforms as directed by Goku.

Goku was right on schedule with everyone, as everyone was finally prepared for the announcements.

The Blonde man who always does the Budokai announcements now in his 90's starts to talk.

"Every one welcome to the tournament you've been waiting for all your life, The west galaxy 25th budokai tournament event, please take your seats as I will explain the rules" The blonde man said

Everyone was waiting for the fighting to start when they heard a huge explosion from the right side of the tournament arena.

"What was that!" The blonde man said

The z gang were on alert

Author's Note: To be continued. Next chapter is. The Makyojin


	54. The Makyojin

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 54

The Makyojin

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter.

* * *

There was a large noise coming from the right side of the arena. The whole audience looked that way suddenly. What they saw shocked them and stunned them.

Out of the space ship came out an ugly little green alien looking thing.

The z gang looked with alert in their eyes and knew something was about to happened. They knew who it was; it was the same person that chased them back in space.

The little green alien looked onward onto the crowed pleased with their discomfort and disgust. He enjoyed their soon to be suffering. Gakril looked from the audience and to the z gang.

"You morons thing you can out run me, well think again. Goku and your team mates, especially you Gohan the almighty mystic warrior wouldn't stand a chance against me"

"That is what you think but we are unbeatable together, you are only one person, and your henchman look quiet weak", Gohan replied

"Think what you want but I can take you down on my own. I'm the only one who will be fighting here. I will make the rules for this tournament", Gakril yelled

The whole audience started whispering.

"Stop whispering!!!" Gakril said

"You can't run this tournament", Goku said

"Who's going to stop me, you"

"I will if I have to, lets not go to the next level, we can end this now", Goku said

"No!!! You will fight me, all of you today. If you don't all of these people will perish"

"I will not allow that" Goku exclaimed

"Excuse me Mr. Green alien can't we just not get all crazy and make this a normal tournament" The announcer said

"Shut your trap Blondie, or I'll shut it for you", Gakril said

The audience all had fallen silent all of a sudden and scared.

"Alright, we fight. But you do not kill any innocent people", Goku said clearly

"Agreed Goku, I will not kill no innocent people.

"Follow me to the center of the arena. We are to fight there", Goku said

Gakril and Goku both got onto the center arena.

"Now we fight Goku. Are you ready", Gakril said

"Ready when you are", Goku replied

The audience looked on.

Goku started powering up to ssj3. His muscles expanded mildly and his eyebrows momentarily disappeared, as his hair grew 3 feet longer. Electricity pumped around his body.

"Is that the best you can do", Gakril said

Gakril powered up to his first form. He started yelling as his veins bulged out and his muscles. He grew bigger, as his teeth and hair on his body.

"Wow that alien guy looks ugly", Goten said

"Really ugly", Trunks replied

Gakril started powering up in his first form exceeding ssj3's Goku power. Gakril then teleported to Goku and machine gun punched him around his body throwing multiple ki attacks followed by round house kicks to the neck.

Goku couldn't dodge any of these. He was down on the ground bruised and bloody. He still got up.

Gakril continued his rampage by gathering a super makyojin beam which pierced through Goku's left arm. Goku couldn't use his left arm now.

"He's not doing so well", Gohan said

"Goku should go to the next level", Goten replied

"Maybe he's tiring him out first"

Goku started to power up as melee attacks were coming towards him. He transformed into a ssj4 a few seconds later.

"What is this form you're in", Gakril asked

"ssj4", Goku replied

Goku flew fast towards gakril and uppercutted him in the head, then shooting melle attacks at light speed. After that Goku gathered a kamahamaha and shot it towards him.

Gakril was to slow and was hit.

"Damn you!!!" Gakril screamed

Goku put more energy in the kamahamaha as it went into Gakril.

"You're not defeating me yet. This is not over", Gakril said

"What did that alien babble just now", Gohan said

"I think he said it's not over yet", Goten replied

"Why the heck is that guy still alive? He just won't die", Trunks said annoyed.

Gakril started to power up as spikes erupted from his back and his teeth grew tusks out of his mouth. His eyes turned red, and he grew a spiky tail. He was of a dark green color now, instead of a light green.

"This is my final form", Gakril said

Gakril flew towards Goku and hit him square in the face, then kneed him in the stomach. He then took him by his hands and threw him across the arena into a building. Gakril then shot multiple kamahamahas into Goku, which he couldn't even see because he was half unconscious.

The shots hit him hard. Goku managed to get up. Dizzy he flew barely back to the arena. Gakril was just toying with him at this point, he would kill him if he wanted to, but he would like to torture him instead.

"This alien Gakril is stronger than Goku's ssj4 form", Goten said

"He doesn't have enough strength to go ssj5, any way he can't do it here. That is why he went from 3 to 4 only, because ssj5 will tear apart the arena. The ki energy is too much", Gohan replied

"We can't fight here any more, our powers are to great", Goku said

"Fine give me the location", Gakril said

"King kai's planet. I'll instant transmission us there", Goku said

"Alright let's go", Gakril said

"Everyone stay here I'll come back when I'm done with him", Goku said

With that they left.

Author's Note: Next chapter is: The Fight


	55. The Fight

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 55

The Fight

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter

* * *

Goku and Gakril teleported to king kai's planet right on time, while king kai was enjoying the sun. 

Goku looked over to king kai who wasn't shocked to see him.

"Goku you've got a lot stronger and bigger. My god you are on the ssj 4 level and I can see you can go higher. You are amazing. Your son is even more powerful", King kai said

"Thank you king kai. I instant transmissioned here to fight this monster, you don't mind, do you", Goku replied

"I see no monster anywhere, what are you babbling about", King kai said

What do you mean I came with him", Goku replied

"I'm here idiot", Gakril said…..as he shot a huge energy ball towards Goku.

"Goku watch out behind you", King kai said

The energy was deflected by Goku just in time.

"Gakril I worn you, you better give up now, or you will suffer under my hands", Goku said

"Buzz of Sayjin, I won't let you kill me any time soon", Gakril said

"I guess it's time to take it up a notch Gakril", Goku said

Goku started powering up as his ki energy increased and then doubled in power. His muscles widened and his hair grew a foot longer and turned platinum white. He was a ssj5. Goku's power was unimaginable.

"Are you ready. I will punish you in this form", Goku said

Goku started teleporting at light speed and making contact with Gakril in explosions as they fought each other. King kai couldn't see their movements. They were equally matched. Goku hit Gakril in the stomach and then in the face followed by a kick to the heel, back and uppercut to the head. Gakril was mildly bruised.

"Is that all your ssj5 can do", Gakril laughed

Goku started to power up and used kaioken times 1,000 and then shot energy towards Gakril in small melee attacks that hit Gakril vertically and horizontally. Goku powered up to 50 percent ssj5 and started gathering a kamahamaha towards Gakril who was tiring out, he hit it towards Gakril who barely managed to deflect it. Goku then managed to hit Gakril at super speeds in the temple and abdomen, with crushing pain.

Gakril was now feeling the pain.

"How could you, you're wearing me out", Gakril said

"I told you, do not mess with a sayjin", Goku said

"I guess I will have to show you 100 percent power", Gakril said

Gakril started powering up too 100 percent. His muscles got bulgier and his tusks got curved now. He was now breathing steam out of his ears. His ki was incredible and huge electricity was around his entire arms.

"This is all you ever feared Goku", Gakril said

Gakril started gathering the Gakril Beam, as it grew 3 feet, 10 feet, then 15 and shot it towards Goku.

Goku Created a shield but couldn't hold the beam long enough. It was to strong. The beam was ripping through the shield.

"Goku turn ssj6", King kai finally talked

Goku started powering up to ssj6 right at those words.

His rage was unimaginable.

Goku's eyes were about to explode, his heart to cease to exist. He didn't want to die but there was no choice, it was now or never.

"You are going down", Goku said

Goku thought of Gohan, chi chi, Goten

Goku started powering up as his hair turned bright platinum white and grew to his feet. His electricity was flowing throughout his body freely. His mind was free. He had a leaner physique. Goku was in ssj6 form.

He continued to power up as the planet started to rip apart. He then started gathering a kamahamaha and shot it at gakril. Gakril couldn't dodge it. He was hit hard. Goku continued to pour energy into the kamahamaha as it evaporated Gakril's entity.

All of a sudden Goku's Body was glowing all bright Golden.

"Goku what are you" King kai said

"I don't know", Goku said and went back to base form as he collapsed.

Special Note: Goku's Golden form is SSJ7 (Gohan's Mystic SSJ pure energy form from previous chapters and ssj7 Goku are equal.

Power levels

* * *

Mystic SSJ Gohan- 20,000,000,000 

SSJ7 Goku- 20,000,000,000

Gakril- 18,000,000,000

Author's Note: Next Chapter: The Final Chapter


	56. The Final Chapter

Gohan To The Max

Chapter 56

The Final Chapter

Author's Note: Here's The next Chapter. The last chapter of Gohan To The Max.

* * *

xxxx Back At The Tournament Of Budokai xxxx

Everyone was enjoying the budokai tournament except the remaining z gang who anxiously waited for Goku's return.

Gohan was the most anxious now as sweat ran down his face, he was never worried for his father now as he was since the time back in the Cell Games.

Goten just stared at the floor blankly, and didn't respond, he was worried too.

Trunks was talking to master roshi about his training and dirty life.

"So you're that perverted master roshi", Trunks said

"Way more than that", Roshi replied

Trunks stopped talking and noticed an energy coming towards the stadium. It was Goku.

He flew at light speed and landed on the ground next to the z gang.

Everyone looked at him and the tournament was quiet all of a sudden.

Gohan ran to his father and hugged him.

"Dad you're alive. How'd you kill him, he was tough wasn't he", Gohan said

"Not tough enough. We are stronger, the son family blood never runs dry", Goku replied

"So dad you beat him, that's amazing I knew you could do it", Goten said

"Goten you will soon be like Gohan and me, you just have to train, you have potential. The next fights are going to be you fighting, because someday we are going to die. Sayjins don't live forever, they may age a lot more slowly than humans but they don't live forever and too die of old age." Goku said

"You are wise at times Goku", Trunks replied

"My dad is wise trunks didn't you know", Gohan said

"I see it now Gohan, I see it now", Trunks replied

"Guys lets go home I'm hungry. All of you grab my hand and I'll instant transmission you to earth." Goku said

In a split second everyone was back at the son family house.

xxxx At the Son Family House xxxx

Goku entered the first room in the house with the z gang. Chi chi was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Who's there? Is that the mail man", Chi Chi said

"It's me Chi Chi", Goku said in a yell of joy

Chi Chi stopped what she was doing and turned around at first not believing the voice, but then when she saw who it was tears flowed down her rosy cheeks.

"Goku!!! You're finally back. I've missed you so much, where have you been mister. I've been worried sick. Oh who cares, kiss me already. Goku ran to chi chi as they smooched. Everyone laughed at the scene and then came into the room themselves.

Videl was there too, she came in a few minutes later from the living room.

"Videl you're here. At the tournament Pan was busy competing in the budokai competition and she won first place, while we were worrying for Goku and couldn't enjoy the fighting at all"

"Why didn't all of you fight", Videl said

"How could we at a time like that, pan was the only one who did, I think that's kind of rude to Goku", Gohan said

"It's no big deal Gohan, she's a growing sayjin, live a little", Goku said

"Alright master", Gohan laughed

"By the way where the heck is Vegeta", Gohan asked

Oh he's still at Bulma's remember with his baby and training", Goku said

"Let's all go visit him then", Gohan replied

"I want to go dad, come on. By the way grandpa Goku I do care about you, you know", Pan said

"I know", Goku replied

"Lets go then everyone out the door, I'm tired of waiting", Trunks said

Everyone got out the door those who could fly flew, those who walked, walked.

xxxx Vegeta's House xxxx

Vegeta was training in ssj6 now. His power was huge. Electricity ran all around his body as his eyes glowed dark blue. His muscles increased in size and his hair grew to his feet all bright platinum. He was fighting 10 virtual Goku's. He finished his training with a huge explosion and turned of the machine.

"That's enough for today", Vegeta said

As he stepped out the z gang was waiting for him outside.

"Wow vegeta you're a ssj6", Gohan said

"Yea, you got a problem with that", Vegeta said

Everyone laughed.

"How have you been Vegeta. I haven't seen you in so long. I see you have trained a lot", Goku said

"Yes I have. You can go ssj7", Vegeta replied

Everyone was stunned looking at Goku.

"What father!!!" Gohan said

"I attained it fighting gakril. King kai saw the form. I can show it to you in small increments without blowing up the place.

The z gang nodded.

He turned golden.

Then back.

"Amazing", Gohan said

"That's it that is ssj7. I want to see the full power of it", Vegeta said

"I can't show it to you on this planet. Maybe another day", Goku said

"Alright but you better show me fast", Vegeta said

"Where is your daughter, I know she grew older since the last day we saw her", Gohan said

"Bra come here", Vegeta yelled

"She learned to walk", Gohan clapped

"She's so cute", Chi Chi said in a soft voice

The z gang looked as bra walked forward and giggled.

They started giggling too.

Gohan and Goku stepped outside for some fresh air.

"So what do we do now father", Gohan asked Goku

"We train, because something always awaits, something to face and fight and defeat".

So the z fighters trained and they trained hard, for what awaited them ahead were countless battles of battles. They will never stop fighting even when fighting stops. For the love of fighting never ends until you give up.

xxxx The End xxxx

Thank you for all who have read my story and the key people, MysteryYoungster, Shiva The Sarcastic, Writer Person 05, Caroline son potter.


End file.
